Gundam SEED Destiny Aeon
by KiraFlay
Summary: Cosmic Era 73, Two years after the Bloody Valentine War, an operation breaks the two factions who formerly swore never to attack each other. A Gundam Seed Destiny Retelling filled with some new characters and plot development! Updates every Tuesday and Friday PH time! Chapter 12 is up!
1. Prologue

I'm back! :) Forgive me if I'm a bit rusty.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

It is Cosmic Era 73. The very young "cease fire treaty" between PLANT and the Earth Alliance is threatened.

_"Mayu! Hurry up!" _

_"They're probably targeting military facilities." _

_Clank, a bar of plastic with a screen fell down from the high ground._

_"No! My cellphone!" _

_"Leave it!" _

_"No!"_

_Not a moment too soon, a black haired teenager ran down the lane. The Freedom and Calamity exchanged blows again and an explosion occurred. It sent the black haired teen flying towards to the street where evacuations were held. _

_"Hey, get up." an ORB commander said. _

_"Mom... Dad... Mayu!" _

_He saw an arm, bloody. He approached it, thinking it was his sister. Then he saw it, the arm was cut. His sister's body was in the slope, bloody and dead. He also saw the bloody bodies of his mom and dad. He looked at the mobile suits that were fighting, angrily. _

_"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted._


	2. The New Threat

_ZAFT Meeting Room_

At a ZAFT Base, everybody was busy. People moved around crazily. ORB's Princess, Cagalli Yula Attha, will be seeing ZAFT's Chairman, Gilbert Durandal.

Cosmic Era 73, two years after the Bloody Valentine War. The Alliance and ZAFT had built the Junius 7 treaty. As the blond representative of ORB walked towards the ZAFT Briefing room, she gets accompanied by a navy blue haired man wearing glasses.

"Princess, it's been so long. I appreciate you coming here just to talk about the relationship of ZAFT and ORB." The golden haired ORB representative replied and walked towards the chairman,

"No, I should be thanking you." she replied, whilst shaking his hand.

"You managed to slip us some time despite your busy schedule." They both broke the handshake, and the glassed man guarding the princess bowed at the chairman, showing his respect.

"How are things going on in your homeland?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"I understand that many problems have been resolved since you became a representative princess. As a friend, I am delighted of your success." They both took a seat on two purplish one slot sofas, facing each other.

"And to be perfectly honest, I'm a little jealous."

"There is still a lot of work that needs to be done Chairman."

"Yes, but I wonder, what made you rush down here unannounced?"

"Our ambassador told me that you wish to discuss something with us, something important and complex…"

"Personally, I don't think it's that complicated." she said and put the stress on the word 'that'.

"It's just that, I haven't been given a good response by your nation regarding this matter."

"The question is, do you consider this a complex problem?" she asked, making the chairman raise an eyebrow. Cagalli gave out a pause and eventually decided to continue.

"I'm talking about the technology and resources that left ORB as a result of the war. Our nation has repeatedly made requests for you to see supplements for military projects. Is there a reason on why you didn't respond to our requests until now?" she asked.

* * *

_ZAFT Armory One Streets_

"You're a woman of courage Princess, and you experienced piloting a mobile suit in a real battle. And, you're the successor to the line of ORB." Durandal said, while walking.

"Lord Uzumi had defended his nation until the end. He refused to bow down to the enemy. So, how should we react on ORB's state? I'm sure you already know the answer to that question."

Just then, the navy haired guy gasped softly, as he saw new mass developed mobile suits.

"We will protect the ideals and commitments of our nation,"

"It's as simple as that."

"Is that the 'We will not attack other nations and we will not be allowing other nations to attack us. We will also not intervene in other conflicts not involving us.'" said Durandal.

"Yes. That's it." Cagalli said, facing the chairman.

"Then we believe in the same beliefs. That would be the best way, but it is not possible without power." Durandal added.

"I'm sure that even you, in particular, can understand what I'm trying to say. Isn't that the reason ORB maintains its full military facilities?"

"But still, too much strength will again result in conflict, and will lead to war." Cagalli shouted.

"No Princess. Strength is a necessity. There will always be conflict." Durandal replied.

Just then, at the other side of the armory, the sound of danger was heard.

* * *

_Armory_

Five men came in a factory silently, like a robbery. They readied themselves, armed their bodies and picked up their weapons. There were two ZAFT soldiers, and three teenagers, one of them is a female. Inside the armory were mobile suits caged, and lying down. They were colored in gray. The girl drew out her sharp, long knife, looking at it calmly, as if nothing bad is ever going to happen to the guys inside.

They came out of their hiding place and started firing bullets at the military personnel stationed at the place. They killed them, including the pilots that were supposed to board their respective mobile suits for a test run. It was chaotic and scary.

"Auel! Heads up!" The green short haired guy shouted. The aqua haired guy responded by swinging his arm to over his head, and fired his machine gun, killing two soldiers.

Then the green haired guy threw a bomb, eliminating the other soldiers who were alive. The three teenagers ran towards the mobile suits, entered the cockpit, activated the system, and programmed the suit. Minutes later, the three Mobile suits stood up. They all turned out to be a new series of GUNDAMs.

It's the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia. They each activated the Phase-Shift armor, making the mobile suit get filled with beautiful colors perfectly suited for war and started walking away. But they weren't going to get away that easy. One soldier barely survived the attack and managed to activate the alarm.

* * *

_ZAFT Armory One Streets_

"What the-" Durandal said, but was cut off due to the fact that the hijacked GUNDAMs started attacking."

"Chaos? Gaia? Abyss?!" a ZAFT soldier shouted.

The black colored Mobile Suit transformed, and started heading towards the mobile suit shack and eventually destroyed them. The other two did the same, resulting in a pile of smoke and dust, and a sea of dead people.

"They what?"

"New models?" Cagalli shouted and was in a state of a soft shock. Resistance was there, GINNs were boarded and they tried to stop this but was clearly not enough. They just caused havoc around the ZAFT base. They were shocked.

"That's a-" said the glassed body guard.

"A GUNDAM." said Cagalli.

"Intercept them immediately!"

"Princess, let's go!" the glassed body guard said, as he pulled her to where he thinks would be safe.

"Athrun! Stop!" Cagalli shouted.

* * *

_ZAFT Ship_

"Arthur, where's Shinn?" said a female brunette, she appears to be the captain of the ship.

* * *

_ZAFT Armory One Streets_

As the two were trying to get away, they stumble upon the green Chaos Gundam, who just stabbed a GINN and made another fall on top of an armory. It resulted to a functional mobile suit falling on the ground. Athrun looked around.

"C'mon!" he commanded, as he seized the moment and boarded himself and the princess inside the one-eyed grunt suit.

* * *

_ZAFT Ship_

Just then, a male teenager was wearing a flight suit and boarded a jet.

"_Standby to launch Impulse._" the woman announced.

"Pilot of the core splendor, please proceed." she added.

Parts of a mobile suit began launching from the ship, with the jet. Then, unexpectedly, the jet folded and the two body parts of the mobile suit connected, with the jet in the middle. Then, it seems it also has weapon packs as one attached itself to the mobile suit.

* * *

_ZAFT Armory One Streets_

Athrun began fiddling with the buttons, activating the suit.

"Athrun wait!" shouted Cagalli.

"I'm not gonna let these guys kill you in a place like this!" he shouted back.

The one-eyed grunt suit came to life and stood up. It caught the Gaia's attention quickly. Athrun and Cagalli both gasped and prepared for the worst.

"What now?" the blonde pilot said. She made her suit to raise its arm and shoot the one-eyed ZAKU. Athrun quickly side-stepped, avoiding destruction. It left the woman piloting Gaia stunned, as her assault was evaded, and she was rammed.

"Hmph. Bastard." The Gaia drew its beam saber and dashed towards the green grunt, but the ZAKU drew its Axe. The beam saber and axe clashed against the opposing shield and both were sent back. Quickly, Stella rushed in with her Gaia, aiming the finishing blow.

Despite her efforts, Athrun just evaded her slashes. Nevertheless, he was finally hit with a shove that sent him skidding on the ground. As he got up, the Chaos appeared behind.

"Stella!" shouted Chaos' pilot.

"Another one?!" The ZAKU turned around, and its arm got cut off. Sting was supposed to go for the final blow, when he received a warning, saying that there's an unidentified mobile suit from above. It caught attention as it landed.

The red and white mobile suit drew its massive swords and made its way to the ground. It looks like another Gundam! It swung its sharp weapon and hit Gaia, sending it back.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE?" shouted the pilot, in an angry manly manner.

"DO YOU GUYS WANNA START ANOTHER WAR?" the pilot added.

The Gaia countered by firing its CIWS machine gun, but it had no effect, since the Suits were equipped with Phase-Shift Armor. The Red and White Gundam brought out his beam rifle and fired three shots at the Gaia, making it evade and vulnerable. Athrun and Cagalli were in a state of soft shock. The Chaos then brought out its beam rifle and tries to fight fire with fire.

"Is that a Gundam too?" Sting questioned. He began searching for files inside the database, but to no avail. "There's no data on this thing!" Sting shouted.

"Hey Auel!" he called out.

At the other side of the base, the chairman was walking in a bridge, making his way towards the new ship.

"Time to launch the Minerva." he commanded as soon as he got inside.

"Damn you." Stella grunted. The new mobile suit swung its right arm, along with its sword, trying to cut off a piece of Gaia. He was evaded though, but when the Gaia was in the air, he threw the other sword, making it a big boomerang of some sort. It hit the Gaia, and sent it rolling on the dusty battlefield.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse! Your order is to capture!" a voice spurted out from the radio.

"I know that! I don't know if I can take them though." the pilot now known as Shinn replied. The Gaia closed in and attacked with its beam saber, clashing with the huge long sword of the Impulse.

* * *

_Minerva_

The Chairman got inside the control room and had a seat.

"Chairman!" the ship's captain said.

"Give me a status report! And I want it now!"

* * *

_Space_

A ship revealed itself, throwing out its Mirage Colloid and prepared for the captured Gundams. Two Dagger Ls, carrying cannons, made their way towards the PLANTS.

"Okay, let's do it!" a masked EAF captain commanded. The ship fired its Gottfried and finished off a ZAFT ship with its devastating attack. The black cannon-wielding mobile suits appeared at the ship dock, attacking, and destroying every ZAFT ship inside it.

* * *

_ZAFT Armory One Streets_

Meanwhile, the Mobile Suits continued fighting but was shook up by feeling the quake caused by the attack outside. This is definitely Blue Cosmos.

"An attack outside?" Athrun said.

The Gaia and Impulse clashed, but the Gaia broke up and the Chaos dashed in for a rear attack. But it flew upwards, revealing the Abyss behind it, and fired its stomach cannon at the Sword Impulse. Shinn barely evaded the attack. Then, the Chaos dropped from above, with its foot beam sabers activated. Again, the Impulse evaded hardly. The Chaos followed up by firing a beam rifle shot, which the Impulse shielded. This time, the Gaia closed in, and Shinn blocked her swinging beam saber, but was sent backwards.

"Help him!" Cagalli shouted. The Impulse fell down and the Abyss, with its staff, wanted to deliver a painful ending. He was supposed to slash it, but Athrun's Zaku ran as fast as it could and rammed the opposing Gundam, knocking it back.

"GAHHHH!" shouted Athrun.

"What the fuck?" shouted Auel. He fired his chest cannon and Athrun responded by shielding it, but eventually making the arm explode and crashing on an armory. Inside the cockpit, Cagalli plopped down on Athrun's arms.

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun. He had caught her, but she wasn't responding. Then, Athrun saw something reddish in his hands. It was blood and lots of it was on his hands.

The Impulse took out its boomerang and threw it at Gaia's direction.

"Damn you!" shouted Auel. He fired six beam rifle shots from its big weapons at its side. But the Impulse shielded it back.

"One more bla-!" Somebody blasted him from the right wing. It was a ZAKU; two of them were closing in. But they had a different color from the one Athrun was piloting. The first one was colored with white and a pale purple tinge. The other one was red and black.

"You bastards! How dare you try to trick us!" shouted the red-headed female piloting the red ZAKU. The ZAKUs continued blasting them and they finally flew towards the sky, wanting to escape.

The Impulse requested for a new silhouette, this time not the Sword one. It arrived and the Impulse switched its pack. They wanted to chase them, but the red Zaku came up short as her thrusters couldn't handle it anymore and malfunctioned.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" shouted Shinn, as he pulled both boomerangs from the pack, but entirely missed. The Force Impulse made his way towards the stolen mobile suits and attacked them, and the opponents barely dodged his assaults.

"He changed his equipments?" shouted Auel, much to his surprise. He tried blasting it with the chest cannon, but was pushed back by the Force Impulse's shield.

The Chaos finally opened up a hole that they used for escaping. The Impulse and the ZAKU tried resisting, but there was no effect. They too, were sucked outside.

* * *

_Minerva_

Athrun has landed and brought Cagalli to the Minerva to be treated. As they got down from the cockpit, the red-headed female piloting the red ZAKU saw them, and immediately grabbed a gun from a soldier. When Athrun got down, she pointed the gun at them.

"Hold it you two! Don't move." she said. Athrun then got infront of Cagalli as more guards came in.

"Gladys!" shouted Durandal.

"It would be a catastrophe if we lose the Impulse as well. Launch the Minerva!" she commanded. The arms that the Minerva was clinging to released their clutches, and the fast ship made its way towards space.

"The ship is now entering combat status!" the announcer said.

* * *

_Space_

The Gaia, Abyss and Chaos made their way towards the mothership. The Impulse still chased them but they got out of his sight.

"Damn it. Where are they?" said Shinn.

"Shinn, return for now." the other ZAKU pilot said. As they were retreating, they get intercepted by another Mobile Suit. It sent shivers to the ZAKU pilot.

The Mobile suit was black and gray, and immediately attacked them. The Impulse had no data on this Gundam.

"Get out of our way!" Shinn shouted.

"We'll be capturing that machine as well." the masked guy said.

He repeatedly shot the Impulse, and the impulse reacted with its shield. Then, inside, Shinn started panicking.

"Where is it?" he shouted. Then another blast came from above, shocking him. The Gundam closed in but the other ZAKU blocked its way.

"Rey!" Shinn shouted.

"What are you doing? You're becoming an easy target! This is no ordinary enemy!" Rey replied.

"A ship?" the masked pilot said. It was the Minerva, and it fired its retreat signals.

"The Minerva!" Rey said.

"The return signal? But why?" said the panting Shinn.

"This ship will intercept Bogey-1! Indigo Delta, accelerate 20%." she commanded.

The Minerva headed to the battlefield with its arsenals loaded.

"FIRE!" Captain Gladys shouted.

The Enemy Ship barely evaded and destroyed the missiles the Minerva launched towards them. The Minerva continued its assault but missed destroying them. The Black and Gray Gundam had retreated.

"The Strike Noir is back!" said the EAF soldier.

"Withdraw now!" the masked pilot said.

"Yes Captain Neo!" the EAF soldier responded back. The Enemy Mothership removed the wing-like objects at its side.

* * *

_Minerva_

"The Bogey-1 detached a part ma'am!" said Arthur.

"Ship to starboard now!" shouted Captain Gladys. Then, the detached part blew up. It was a bomb. It shook the battlefield and the enemies used this chance to run, and succeeded.

**AN: Well, it's good to be back. :D**


	3. Break The World!

Chapter 2! I expect GSDA to be longer than GSA.

**Disclaimer: This story is not mine. I do not own anything.**

* * *

"_Does having too much strength lead to conflict? Or is strength a necessity because conflict is always there and is inevitable."_

* * *

_Minerva_

The explosion shook up the Minerva and everybody inside it. Cagalli was getting treated and Athrun was talking to the red-headed girl known as Lunamaria Hawke. Moments later, Cagalli was treated and she was again talking to the Chairman in a room.

* * *

_Unknown Place_

"Solar wind velocity is high." a man said.

"Estimated particle arrival is 30 seconds." he added.

The scenery was not beautiful. It was a destroyed colony and mobile suits, not from ZAFT or EA were floating around, and they were active. They were placing some sort of device; it looked like a calculator of some sort. There were many of them around.

"Particle is imminent." said the man. Suddenly, these calculator things lit up with bright red lights. Moments later, the place moved fast.

"Junius 7 is moving." the man at the intercom said.

* * *

_ZAFT Base_

"Junius Seven is accelerating by two percent!"

"It's heading towards Earth!"

They had observed as the colony known as Junius 7, accelerated and was predicted to hit Earth. A man had picked up a phone and started shouting.

"What the hell's happening?"

"Have you notified the Chairman onboard the Minerva?"

* * *

_Minerva_

Captain Gladys awoke from her bed. She was naked and was covered with a blanket. Her computer had sounded. She rose up and checked it.

"Captain, Report is Junius Seven has accelerated and heading towards Earth." Meyrin said, Lunamaria's sister.

"What? How did that happen?" replied Talia.

"I'll be right there immediately." she added.

"What are you talking about?" Cagalli said.

"Junius 7 is in motion? But how?"

"I have no idea, but what we know is this; it is moving quite quickly and is moving towards Earth. I must apologize in again involving you in another incident princess, but I ordered this ship to go to Junius 7 as well. We will be on our way as soon as repairs are complete." he added.

Athrun and Cagalli both gasped, and looked at each other.

"It's inconvenient, but I hope for your understanding princess." said Durandal.

"So is that thing really going to collide with Earth?" asked Shinn. Meyrin nodded.

"Yes, that's what they told Me." she replied. Athrun and Cagalli finished the meeting and were walking along the hallway; they had a very disappointed and worried look on their face.

"Well then, if it's true what should we do about it?" asked Luna.

"Can we do anything?"

"Uhhhh… I don't know." crew member Vino said. Then, Rey quickly spurted something out.

"We should just break it up."

"Break it up? That thing?" said Vino.

"Listen, it's impossible to change its orbit. So if you wanna save people's lives, we have to break it." Rey replied. "But it's huge! Even if we succeed, that's still 8 kilometers." Yolan said.

"How can we smash something that big?" asked Vino.

"But if it hits, Earth will be annihilated. If that happens, nothing will be left. Even the living or dead." said Rey.

"Earth destroyed." Vino said softly. Yolan nodded.

"That's awful." said Meyrin.

"Oh well… If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. It's out of our hands." Yolan said. Something that Cagalli didn't like at all. She didn't. She didn't… She grunted and clenched her fists. Her eyebrows were going to meet.

"But hey, look on the bright side. It will take a lot of hassle form us and the PLANTs will be better from way now on." Yolan added.

"Cagalli." said Athrun, trying to stop the angry princess.

"How can you say that?" shouted Cagalli, leading everyone else to look at her. She walked into the room and everybody saluted her except Shinn.

"How can you say that things will be better? Do you know what will happen to Earth? Do you know how serious this is? Do you know how many people are going to die? Do you know what you're saying?" she added.

But, it seems Shinn didn't mind her at all. He was just standing there emotionless while everybody was disappointed at themselves.

"I'm sorry." Yolan murmured.

"Is this what people of ZAFT are like?" she shouted. Shinn then looked at her with serious eyes.

"We lived through that war. And we all suffered."

"That's enough Cagalli." Athrun said.

"Hmph. The Athhas always made fancy speeches." Shinn answered back.

"What did you say?" Cagalli responded. Shinn then walked towards then to confront the princess and her knight.

"You really like to get into people's talks do you? Can't you understand a simple joke idiot?" said Shinn.

"How dare you!" she shouted back.

Athrun held her arm tightly and bade her to go, now.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said.

"Shinn! You better watch what you're saying." Rey shouted.

"Oh! I forgot! She is the royal princess of ORB." Shinn said, mocking Cagalli.

"Why you?" Cagalli said. She shoved Athrun's hands from her arm. "

Control yourself Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. She then backed down and opened a way for Athrun to confront Shinn.

"And you are?" Athrun asked. Shinn just looked at him.

"Shinn Asuka. He's the pilot of the Impulse." Rey replied. Athrun's eyes widened and narrowed as he looked at Shinn calmly but angry.

"A red uniform, but you can't say your own name?" Athrun bashed.

"He was originally from ORB before he came here." said Rey, making Athrun and Cagalli's eyes widen.

"ORB?" said Cagalli. Shinn started walking, and stopped infront of Athrun.

"Yeah. I'm from ORB." "That's right! My family was killed in ORB because of your father!" he shouted back.

"We believed in your beliefs and your stupid speeches! Then after that we were all betrayed!" he added.

Tears started to flow from his eyes to his cheeks, as he remembered the time when they were running through the forest in search of the ship.

"Did you even think about the lives that were lost on that day?" Shinn cried. Cagalli was entirely stunned.

"I wish people who didn't understand stuff would stuff, so they wouldn't talk like they did understand." he blurted out. He walked pass Cagalli, bumping her shoulder hard.

"Hey! Wait Shinn!" Vino shouted, as he chased his crying friend.

Moments later, the Minerva made its way to Junius 7. Cagalli was in her room with Athrun, thinking about what Shinn meant earlier.

"There's no use in thinking about it Cagalli." said Athrun. He knelt down and put his hand on Cagalli's knee.

"You knew this would happen. People like that are out there." he added.

Shinn was in his room too, looking at her sister's cellphone, and viewed the pictures in it.

"But… Talk about my father… that way… My father suffered making those decisions! He doesn't know!" Cagalli cried.

"But there's no way that we can make him understand for now. Some things are just out of our hands." Athrun replied.

She broke down and eventually drifted to sleep. Athrun got out of the room and went into the elevator. He meets Lunamaria.

"How's the princess? Is she feeling better?" Luna asked in a happy mood. Athrun looked at her silently and bowed his head as Luna got out of the elevator.

"You know, she lost a lot of close friends in the war, along with her father." Athrun replied. Luna stopped and looked back.

"It's not like she doesn't understand the word grief." Athrun added, and then the elevator doors closed leaving Luna alone.

As Athrun arrived at the control room, he sees the image of Junius 7 at the screen.

"Junius 7 at Twelve hundred ma'Am." said Meyrin.

"Is there something wrong Alex?" asked Durandal. Athrun then shifted his attention to Talia.

"I know how difficult this might be, but I want to break Junius 7 too.".

"That certainly is difficult. Do you think I can give permissions at this state?" she responded. Durandal smirked. "But, under these situations I don't wanna stand around doing nothing. Please, if you have a machine I can use…" Athrun said as he bowed.

"A name is an indicator of someone's existence. But, what if the name itself is a fake one? If someone goes by a false name, would it mean that he doesn't exist? Alex Dino? Or Athrun Zala?" smirked Durandal, leaving Athrun and the crew members with a surprised face.

"Ch-Chairman." said Athrun.

"Athrun Zala." said Captain Gladys, thinking of this so called Athrun Zala.

"Is that okay captain? A special case for my friend here." said Gilbert.

"For this operation, the more machines, the better." he added.

* * *

_Space_

ZAFT Forces were assembling their troops. There was a notable mobile suit in the said space. It was bulky and had a camo-green color, equipped with two large guns at its side. The other mobile suit was black, and highlighting it were shades of red, violet and yellow. Their troops carried a large drill, proposed as something that would break the falling colony.

* * *

_Minerva_

"Three minutes till mobile suits launch. All pilots are to board their machines and standby." Meyrin announced.

Shinn, along with Rey and Lunamaria boarded their respective suits. Athrun floated to the ZAKU he previously used.

"Nostalgic." he states. Then, he boards the ZAKU. His ZAKU was modified, and had a staff with an axe blade. Then it has two shields on its sides. It had two Gatling guns attached to its backpack.

"He's going too?" asked Lunamaria.

"Yeah, I guess it's better for more machines than none for this mission." replied Yolan.

"Well, I guess he does know how to pilot a mobile suit." Luna replied.

"He's coming with us?" said the shocked Shinn.

"Le'mme tell ya 'bout him. Apparently, he used to be with ZAFT. He's Athrun Zala." Vino revealed.

Having overheard this, Luna quickly shouted. "WHAT?"

* * *

_Space_

Minutes later, Dearka and Nicol already set up the huge drills that will be used to crack the fallen colony. But, a green beam had been shot, destroying mobile suits. It came from a GINN, but it was very different in color with the default one.

"What the?" Dearka said. Then, beam rifle shots began firing. It came from behind. Dearka reacted quickly and dodged his Buster Gundam. Although it was outdated, the unit still performed well, destroying one enemy.

"Dearka! Behind you!" shouted Nicol. With a swift opening, a machine gun fired, surprising both veterans, and making them jump out of the way.

"Who are they?" said Dearka.

"GINNs? Where the hell did they come from? Who do they belong to?" shouted Yzak, who was still inside his ship.

"Unknown sir! No IFF response!" said a crewmember. "

What?!" said the stunned Yzak. He perfectly thought this plan would work with no casualties. But instead, they got assaulted by an unknown group.

* * *

_Minerva_

"Detecting Heat sources! There's some kind of battle in Junius 7!" said a crewmember of Minerva. Upon hearing this, Athrun quickly reacted.

"Bridge, what's going on? Let us launch!" he requested.

"We don't know, but, our mission is still to support the Joule team. That part hasn't changed. Go ahead and launch." said Meyrin, who was quickly replaced by Lunamaria.

"You haven't seen combat in a while, haven't you?" she stated.

"Don't worry about a thing Athrun Zala, we'll be there to support you!" she added. Athrun quickly frowned and faced at the right.

"Er…Show some respect." He mumbled.

The team had quickly launched and Shinn formed the Impulse with no problems.

"Athrun Zala, launching!" Athrun shouted. And they all headed for Junius Seven. Minutes later, Cagalli came out and went to the control room.

"So those forces are using GINNs?" asked Durandal.

"Yes sir!" a man replied.

"That's a complete mystery. Could these people be responsible for Junius Seven moving?" Arthur questioned. Cagalli gasped as she heard the news. Durandal then quickly shifted his attention to her.

"Princess, please take a seat." he said.

"What's going on here?"

"It's as you heard, some unknown organization is attacking the team that will break Junius 7." Durandal said.

"The situation is far more serious than we thought." Durandal added.

* * *

_Junius Seven_

The battle was escalating and Yzak's team was getting wiped out. The Duel Gundam had launched, supporting the undamaged Verde Buster and Nero Blitz. The Voltaire started launching their mobile suits. Then, another ship has appeared. It was EAF's ship or Bogey-1 as the Minerva calls it.

It was a tough battle, and the unknown organization has been gaining the upper hand. They shot many suits, slashed a cockpit into pieces. Dearka and the Buster gave it their all. The Buster combined both of its humongous guns and fired it. It was easily dodged.

"Who the hell are these GINN pilots? They're freakin' experts!" wondered Dearka. Yzak fired his beam rifle, and finally took one GINN down with the Assault Shroud's Railgun.

"The work crews have to continue with the demolition! Or we'll run out of time! Nicol! How is it coming?!" Yzak commanded.

"We're pretty late! We need more breakers ASAP!" Nicol replied.

Then, the CIS inside their mobile suits have lit up and sounded. Three unidentified units coming from the west. As they face to its direction, they saw the stolen G-Units, approaching fast.

"Of all the places to play!" Sting shouted.

"So you're the ones responsible!" added Auel.

The Chaos launched its Gun Barrels and started spamming shots at the Duel, who barely dodged the attacks. Yzak dashed towards Sting, and tried to slash him, but to no avail. The Chaos was truly fast. The Abyss started destroying some of the black and violet colored GINNs, they were certainly confused. It also destroyed some of the breaking devices Yzak's team was supposed to use. The Gaia started to approach the Buster and fired beam rifle shots. The Buster couldn't do anything but counter with its missiles.

Finally, Shinn, Rey, Luna and Athrun arrived at the battle.

"It's them!" shouted Shinn. He accelerates the Impulse and goes into the battle quickly. He fires three continuous shots at the Abyss, but was blocked by the massive shield on its side.

"Those three are going down today!" Lunamaria said, as she went to the battlefield too.

"Wait! Fighting isn't the mission! We are to break Junius 7!" shouted Athrun.

"I know that. But they're still attacking us. We have to get rid of them to get the work done." Luna replied. As the three draws near the front lines, Athrun broke away and went to the side undetected. Shinn continued firing shots.

"Nice try!" said Auel. He then counters with his six shield beams. The Force Impulse dodged and dashed straight for him, drawing his beam saber and tried to slash him.

The Gaia and Luna's ZAKU continued exchanging shots. It seems like nobody is gaining the advantage. The Gaia transformed and went straight for Luna's ZAKU. Luna hurriedly drew her axe and tries to slash Stellar. Despite her efforts, her ZAKU's leg was eventually cut by the Gaia's swift moves. Another terrorist tried to destroy the breakers, but was stopped by Athrun.

Again, two more came, but Athrun and his machine somersaulted and managed to avoid their shots. He comes back and destroys the two. His attention then shifted to the Chaos Gundam, and its attempt on destroying the breakers carried by ZAFT ZAKUs.

"What?" shouted Sting, as Athrun effortlessly dodged his Gun Barrels shots and eventually destroying one. Athrun came close to the stunned Sting and the motionless Chaos.

"Stop this! We don't have time for this!" he shouted. Snapping back to reality, Sting suddenly fired the Chaos' CIWS, but was falcon punched by Athrun.

"Who is this guy? He's good!"

The vast colony was close to reaching Earth's atmosphere. If this happens, then it's bye-bye to Earth. Everybody on Earth was watching the news. They were very worried.

* * *

_Earth_

"-The Junius 7 is sure to hit ORB." It was heard on the news. The television was turned on in a house, and the news was heard. Outside, three teenagers were looking at the distance. The male one was a brunette and the female had a fiery red one. On their side was a pink haired princess,

"It has started again."

* * *

_Junius Seven_

The drills were place on the colony's surface, and the ZAFT Forces started drilling Junius 7, attempting to break the fourteen kilometer remains. The colony started exploding, and the ground, cracking. The ZAFT forces had succeeded, or… did they? One of the terrorists had caught sight of what was happening.

"Damn you! I won't let you! We were so close!" he shouted, and closed in on Dearka. Due to the fact that the Buster doesn't have melee weapons, Dearka was hit seriously, and the Buster was in a bad shape. Its legs were cut off. The terrorist thought that he had succeeded and proceeded to the next one.

"Dearka!" Nicol shouted. He dashed his Blitz over to the disabled Verde Buster, taking it back to the Voltaire for repairs.

At last, they broke the colony in to two pieces. But, another problem has risen. The other part is still on its way towards Earth.

"We did it!" shouted Dearka. He clenched his fist in joy.

"But the job's not over yet!" shouted Athrun, who suddenly popped out. He rushed towards the falling colony and tried to finish the job.

"We need to break it into smaller pieces, it's the only way!" Athrun blurted out, leading to a surprised Yzak and a wide-eyed Dearka.

"Athrun…" Nicol muttered, a smile on his face.

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing in this place?!" Yzak shouted.

"That doesn't matter right now. We have a mission to complete." said Athrun, making Yzak smirk.

"Right. Thanks for the update!"

The three carried one more drill and descended to the colony, but was still flying though.

"You haven't changed a bit Yzak." said Athrun.

"Yeah and neither have you!" was Yzak's fast response. Dearka tried to massage his neck by cracking it.

"These guys again." Nicol stated. Then, beam rifle shots again fired from above.

There were still terrorists looking forward to completing their mission. Nicol and Yzak went into combat, wanting to get rid of them immediately. Should they do it, they will help Athrun deliver the final drill.

"There they are!" said Auel. He fired all of his beams, and Athrun barely had enough time to dodge.

"Yzak!" said Athrun.

"SHUT UP! I'm the one in control! I'm the captain!" he replied. Then, he came in combat with the Abyss, along with the Buster.

"I'm the one in command here! So stop giving orders you damn civilian!" he added. He tossed one beam saber to Dearka and they both assaulted the Abyss. Yzak cut its staff and Dearka came from behind, blasting the legs.

"Gah!" Auel reacted.

"Auel no!" Sting shouted.

He too came in for the battle. However, he was stopped by Dearka's shots, which he hardly blocked using his shield. Putting all his attention to Dearka, he did not see Yzak was fast approaching and charged in for the slice. It cut off his arm. Then, Nicol in the Nero Blitz threw Yzak's beam saber, cutting off its right arm. The Chaos needed to retreat and so it went on its way. Shinn couldn't do anything but to admire and get stunned.

_"These! These are the power of these veterans!"_ he thought. The EAF ship finally called its mobile suits, firing up their retreat signal.

Seeing this development, Yzak's ship fired its signals for retreating too. The Duel and Blitz grabbed the damaged Buster, taking it back to the ship.

"Really glad to have seen you again man." said Dearka, intended for Athrun.

* * *

_Minerva_

"Looks like they finally believed us." Durandal stated.

"Yes, I agree it looks that way. But there could be another reason." said Gladys.

"Another reason?" Durandal replied. Talia nodded and tried to think of something.

"Altitude." she responded, making everyone gasp including the princess.

"If the ship continues falling with the Junius 7, it will fall with Junius 7." she elaborated.

Lunamaria then came back to the ship, panting.

"I'm sorry it has to be in these circumstances, but would you please transfer to the Voltaire sir?" asked Gladys, much to Cagalli and Gilbert's surprise.

"The Minerva will enter Earth's atmosphere. We're gonna attempt to break the object using the Minerva's main gun." she said.

"WHAT? You can't be serious! Captain!" was Arthur's response.

"I don't know how much difference we can make, but it can help. If we just stand by and watch, how can we live with ourselves?" said Talia.

"Talia…" Durandal said.

"I'm a woman who got more of her share of luck. Trust me." she stated despite Durandal's reluctant reaction.

Seconds later, "Very well. Take care captain." Durandal said.

"Mr. Chairman, you should hurry." said Talia, as she saluted the chairman who faced to the princess.

"Well Representative," said Durandal.

"I can understand that you're worried about him but he's the Minerva's responsibility now." he added, leading to Cagalli's confusion.

"What?"

"You mean you don't know?" the chairman exclaimed.

"Alex came to us and asked to help with the demolition. He's out there right now." he explained.

"Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled. Durandal then went to the elevator shaft.

"Send out the retreat signals, the chairman is going too." Talia commanded.

The Chairman was inside the Voltaire and took off. Athrun and the others have finally used up all of the drills. Junius 7 is finally descending towards Earth. The Minerva is trying to accelerate faster than the colony in order to break it up.

* * *

_Minerva_

"Attention all crewmembers, everybody is to hold on to something when the other mobile suits get back. The Minerva will go into the atmosphere. All hands are to take appropriate reaction." Arthur announced.

* * *

_Space_

It was over and Shinn was supposed to fly back, but was held back by something he did not like. It was Athrun and his ZAKU, still setting up a drill to try and break it up.

"What are you doing? We've been given the order to return! You should've received something." asked Shinn.

"Yeah, I received the order. You better get back to the ship." Athrun replied.

"You're gonna get blown up as well! You know that right?" Shinn shouted.

"Even if the Minerva uses its main gun, it won't be enough to blow this into pieces. But I can get this one going." Athrun replied.

Shinn frowned, and the impulse made its way to the drill. As they were going to start it, they were violently attacked and got rained with beam shots. There were three more terrorists.

"GAHHHHHHHH! We won't let you!" shouted the terrorists. They fired up beam rifle shots, only to be blocked by the Impulse.

"Those guys haven't left either!" Shinn stated. It shook the ground and made the drill tilt. The other GINN drew its sword and tried to attack Shinn.

"The world must change! And my daughter's tombstone must fall to make sure it does!" the terrorist shouted, before getting slashed by Shinn.

"His daughter?"

"Who are they?" cried Shinn and Athrun respectively.

The terrorist clashed his sword with Athrun's Axe, "Have you forgotten the innocent lives that were thrown away here? You're living in a damn dream world! You bastards!" the terrorist cried. Both Shinn and Athrun gasped and their eyes widened with dismay.

"The cowardly successes of Clyne deceived us! They corrupted and weakened ZAFT! Can't you see that?" The terrorist swung its sword and it met with Athrun's shield.

"Patrick Zala knew it all along! The only path for coordinators is the one he chose for us!" the terrorist exclaimed.

It made Athrun remember the horrific reality that his father has caused and has made himself open for attacks. The GINN cut the ZAKU's arm, leaving Athrun defenseless. As soon as Shinn came rushing in, another GINN appeared and tried to rip him, but was dodged. Shinn tore its arm off but the mobile suit sticked to him and destroyed itself. It sent the Impulse back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shin shouted.

"Shinn!"

But the explosion sent parts flying, and a GINN's body part hit the drill causing it to activate. But it was already too late. Junius 7 has entered the atmosphere.

The Minerva already folded its wings, preparing to go through the atmosphere.

* * *

_Earth_

It was indeed a dark day for Earth. The sky was red and Junius 7 can be clearly seen. Two pairs of eyes were looking at the horizon. One was amethyst, and the other one was sapphire. It was raining meteors.

* * *

_Atmosphere_

"They will suffer this time! The Naturals will feel our wrath!" said the terrorist, who is still attacking them.

Athrun tried to escape but was still caught. It was finally better when Shinn came to the rescue, cutting off the part that the terrorist was holding, threw him to the colony. It created an explosion, causing the colony to break apart again. The Impulse and the ZAKU are struggling; they can't keep up with the gravity pulling them.

Their hold broke off as the ZAKU was held back by the gravity. Then the Impulse followed. The Minerva activated its Positron Cannon and position to fire at the falling Junius 7.

The Positron Cannon fired over and over and it broke Junius 7 into pieces. Shinn positioned the Impulse very well to cope with its environment and eventually catching Athrun, thus, saving him.

* * *

_Earth_

Earth wasn't lucky, as most of the places on Earth were hit by the showering meteorites. There was a certain pink head, together with children, taking cover in a metal shelter. The children were crying.

"It's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of." the pink head stated as she took their heads and covered them with her love. Still, the children were scared, until a the same woman brought out a fine tune from her mouth.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisana hikari ga terashiteta_

The song had received attention, even got the attention of a certain teenage brunette boy. The Earth was sulking, as it was hit by many rocks. Like a boy being bullied. "Earth…" said the blood-eyed boy beside Lacus.

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no youni waratteta_

_natsukashiku mada tooku_

_sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

Earth was ravaged. Fear and sadness can be seen in everyone's eyes. "Will they die? Are they all going to die?" asked Stellar. The Minerva folded its wings, and later on, The Impulse, along with Athrun's damaged ZAKU, would land on top of it.

_itsuka midori no asa ni_

_itsuka tadoritsukeru to_

_fuyugareta kono sora wo_

_shinjiteiru kara_

_Fields of hope_

**AN: Finally finished Chapter two! This is rather long.**


	4. ORB

_Minerva_

"Captain, atmospheric maneuver is now possible."

"Unfold the wings! Do not rush!"

"Unfolding the wings,"

And with that very sentence, the Minerva had slowly descended to the ocean while opening up its humongous wings.

"Locate the Impulse and the ZAKU! Do everything just to locate them!"

"Heat sources coming in from above!"

* * *

_Atmosphere_

In the sky, a rapid chunk of green metal was falling down to Earth. It was faster than a cheetah going in for its prey. Seconds later, the ZAKU's shield came off.

"As I thought, atmospheric flight without boosters is stupid!" Athrun stated, slamming his fists on the controls located at his sides.

"Athrun-san? Athrun-san?"

"Shinn? Is that you?!"

"Wait for a minute, I'll come and get you!"

"Don't! With the kinetic energy of the Impulse and ZAKU-!"

Thud. The blue and white mobile suit grabbed on to the descending ZAKU.

"Why do you always say stuff like that?!

"Then what should I have said then?"

"Well…something like 'Come save me, you bastard!' or 'Shinn! Save your superior'."

"Is it really better that way?"

"No. That's just an example."

Both mobile suits ran down, searching for the Minerva. Three flashes of light then lit up the sky. It was the flare signal, telling Shinn and Athrun to return and they did a good job of getting back safe and sound.

* * *

_Minerva_

As Athrun boosted out of the cockpit, a certain reddish pink short haired girl was waiting for him in a flight suit. Behind the girl was another woman, blonde and running fast, wearing a dark maroon blazer and pants with a white blouse inside.

"Athrun!" Cagalli bumped through Lunamaria and immediately stared at the navy-haired shonen. She was catching her breath.

* * *

_PLANTs_

"Rome, Shanghai, Gobi Desert, Quebec, Philadelphia,"

"And even the Atlantic Ocean. I wonder how much the number of the deceased would add up to. It's really heartbreaking, but this is just the prologue to a larger trouble."

* * *

_Minerva_

As the Minerva plopped down roughly on the Pacific Ocean surface, people inside the ship got out of their seat belts as soon as they landed. The Minerva, now stabilized on top of the ocean, was cruising towards ORB.

"So this is Earth huh?"

"Wow! It's huuuuuuuge!"

"We landed on the one they call 'Pacific Ocean'."

"Is it really the time to be saying casual things? Why are you like that anyway?"

"Are you alright, Athrun?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"But it really surprised me, you know. You never told me anything about sortieing out."

"Sorry. I took the liberty…"

"No. I knew from the start how capable you are. I think it's a good thing you went out."

The blonde ORB representative then turned around, looking at the sight of a dark sky that had only happened because of the remnants of Junius Seven crashing down to Earth, severing the planet.

"With the efforts of the Minerva and Yzak Joule's team, the damage decreased from the first projection. With this, the people of Earth-"

"Stop it you idiot!"

Shinn came running down, again countering the ORB princess with his ideals, which were very much realistic. His bloodshot eyes stared at the orange colored eyes of Cagalli.

"You were on the bridge weren't you?! In that case, you should know what this means!"

"Shinn!" Athrun countered. Trying to stop another battle of ideals between the two, where the ex-ORB civilian Shinn completely overwhelms Cagalli.

"The fall of Junius Seven was not a natural phenomenon, someone had caused it! And it was Coordinators who made it fall!"

"There are people with their families killed hiding their grudge. They're the ones who made it fall to wipe out the Naturals!"

"I-I know that! But-!"

"But what?"

"You all desperately tried to stop it didn't you?"  
"Of course we did!"

"But even so, the fragments still fell…We couldn't prevent it completely…" Athrun muttered. He clenched his fists, thinking about the damage the fall had done to Earth.

"Even if it's a separate group, it doesn't change the fact that we, Coordinators, were the ones who initiated it."

"I wonder if they'll still forgive us." Athrun closed his eyes along with his fists, walking out of the open air behind the Minerva and back in the narrow ways inside the ship.

"The leader of the suicide pilots said at the last moment, 'Patrick Zala's plan for us was the only way to the future!'."

Cagalli Yula Athha's eyes widened with shock, the name 'Patrick Zala' had rang clearly through her ears and transporting it to her mind. It was the name of the Chairman of the PLANTs who fired the superweapon GENESIS, and wanted to wipe out the entire Natural race. The guy had died during the first war, after being shot by his own soldier.

"Athrun!"

"You really don't understand anything don't you? I feel sorry for him." Shinn then walked out, ending the debate which he was clearly the winner.

* * *

_PLANTs_

"We, in the PLANTs, regard this unexpected event as a mournful tragedy. Facing the terrors and horrors presented all over the world, I am at a loss of words. Cherished friends on Earth, please, rise up on this day of sadness and despair. We, Coordinators, offer our hands to you and would not hesitate in extending aid."

* * *

_LOGOS/Blue Cosmos Lord Djibril's HQ_

"Dear me… We got hit pretty hard."

"The Parthenon got blown away."

"That obsolete building? Its appearance won't change anything, anyway." a man of white hair and purple eyes stated.

"And what do you plan on doing Djibril? Durandal's taking quick action and putting his hands everywhere."

"I think this will arrive to all of you soon, but Phantom Pain has sent me something quite interesting."

Djibril pressed a button, and pictures showed up on the numerous monitors he had in his quarters.

"This is our unthought-of trump card. For our blue and pure world."

* * *

_Minerva_

"The truth is we all know quite a lot about you."

"A former red coat, Le Crueset squad, and the only one who took out the powerful Strike of the Alliance. After that, immediately assigned to the special-task squadron that directly reports to the Defense Committee.

"ZGMF-X09A, Justice's pilot, Athrun Zala, am I right?" Lunamaria stated, as if she saw through Athrun's life completely.

"I heard he's a good shot." Lunamaria added, as she turned the pistol's handle in front of Athrun. Athrun reluctantly grabbed the gun, and started walking to the training facility positioned towards him. Pressing a button, paper models shaped like a human with seemingly heat sources were located at the center of the head and chest, and spread like a circle.

Athrun raised his right hand, holding the pistol with his index finger on the trigger, his left hand supporting his right. As the target came out, swift shots came from the pistol and hit every center of the target accurately. He repeatedly did the same as others came out.

"I may have talent for this, but it doesn't do me any good." Athrun said, returning the gun.

"It would protect you and your comrades for the enemy, right?"

"The enemy… Who's the enemy?" Athrun replied.

* * *

_ORB, Onogoro Island_

Days later, the Minerva arrived at ORB, docking at the seaside, and was turned off for repairs.

"This is ZAFT's new ship, Minerva, isn't it? The princess has returned again with a troublesome bunch."

"It can't be helped father. I'm pretty sure Cagalli didn't expect to board this ship with the Coordinators in it. Anyway, we cannot treat the ship that brought our ruler back to us coldly, for now."

"Yes. For now, that is."

Moments later, the ORB representative Cagalli Yula Athha came out of the ship, beside him was a man known as 'Alex Dino' in ORB.

"Cagalli!" a purple haired male said. He was fairly young, and had a nice complexion. He looked rich and very clean. And with his looks, he opened his arms wide and walked hurriedly towards Cagalli.

"Yuna!" Cagalli cried out. He had grabbed Cagalli's sides, pulling the blonde female closer to his body until both made contact. Yes, it was the very son of ORB's Prime Minister Unato Ema Seiran, Yuno Roma Seiran.

"Thank god you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

"Ah…No..S-Sorry about that.."

"Good job protecting Cagalli, Alex Dino. You have my sincerest thanks."

"No. It was my pleasure." Athrun replied as Yuna, dragging Cagalli, walked towards their ride.

* * *

_ORB Council_

"What are you saying?! Why do we have a new treat of alliance with the Atlantic Federation?! What are you talking about at a time like this?! Aren't relief and rescue efforts are our highest priority right now?!"

"It's precisely why we have done the treaty Representative. Besides, it's not just the Atlantic Federation, but it was directed to all the nations on Earth. The agreements include relief and rescue for the devastated areas. In other words, they're trying to combine all nations so that such actions can be done more efficiently."

"No, but-!"

"Perhaps this is something the Representative, who has been on a ZAFT ship, cannot understand at the moment." After finishing his sentence, Unato Seiran placed his finger at the button on his side, showing pictures of areas where Earth was ravaged by the falling Junius Seven.

The old man went through the photos which had calmed the representative down, and finally, showing a picture of the GINNs that had been fidgeting with the barren colony.

"We, are all aware of this."

"The Atlantic Federation released this information. So far, we have not received a word from PLANTs saying that the provided information is false. In other words, they're saying it's the truth. Representative, you seem to be aware of it, aren't you?"

"It's just that, it was the work of a group of terrorists! They're not with ZAFT!" Cagalli retaliated.

"In fact, Chairman Durandal, who was present during that time, ordered them to help finish the demolition project!"

"Can you really say that to the millions of people who have become victims?" Yuna replied.

"Right now, there is no one able to stay calm after being presented these images. I know our ideals, but whom should we share these pains right now?" Unato added.

* * *

_ORB, Morgenroete_

"Good morning. I'm Maria Vernes of the Shipbuilding Section B, and I will be in charge of repairing this ship."  
"I'm Talia Gladys, the Captain of the Minerva."

"From what I've heard, the Minerva hasn't have had its maiden voyage yet, right?"

"Yes, we did not expect a situation to develop so quickly. But it can't be helped isn't it? Since things turned out that way." Gladys replied, looking at the brunette in her mid-thirties, who stated that she will be repairing their ship. "It's always like that; you never know what the future holds. But I feel like that's especially true right now."

"Yes, that is true." Maria replied with a sigh, her shoulders dropping.

"But to be frank, isn't this a bad time for ORB to be helping the ZAFT Military?"

"Well, that may be true, but as you said, we don't know what the future holds. If we make a mistake later on, we can just get angry or cry at that time then think about what would we do next. But today, we must focus on the things presented at us."

"Well, that is true."

* * *

_ORB_

Athrun hopped out of the doorstep, and walked towards his car. It was a metallic black car with the doors opening upwards, and was equipped with a GPS inside. He switched the gear from neutral to the first one, and stepped on the gas. Without any doubt, the car moved swiftly through the road.

Minutes later, he was driving on the coast, where he could see the beautiful white sands of the shore, and on it were people standing with kids playing.

"Kira?" Athrun said. He immediately stopped his vehicle and turned on the hazard signal. He grabbed on to the car keys and rotated them, turning off the engine. Finally, he came out of a vehicle with a shout,

"Kira!"

"Ah it's Athrun!" The children yelled.

"No, it's Alex!"

"He's Athrun!" replied the other, and they all started running towards him.

Not a moment too soon, the three had walked up the stone stairs and faced the one who called them.

"Hiya, Athrun." greeted Flay.

"It's been a long time Athrun." Kira added.

"Athrun, welcome back. You had a hard time didn't you?" Lacus said.

"That goes for you guys as well. I heard that your house got swept away and you guys came here. Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah it destroyed the house!"

"We didn't see it, but a huuuuuge wave crashed and broke the house!"

"Broke it to bits!"

"We lost all our toys!" The children cried out, letting out their feelings easily.

"Oh dear, could you calm down a bit everyone?" Lacus said.

"Let's go back to shore?" Flay asked. And with it, the children held their hands, and walked back towards the sea and the sands.

"Where's Cagalli?" asked Kira.

"Administration Office. She has mountains of work to do." Athrun replied, looking back at Kira after staring at the sun.

"Man, you guys aren't progressing one bit. What stage are you at?" Kira said jokingly.

"Dammit Kira. Let's talk about this in private, wanna go somewhere?"

Kira and Athrun both boarded the vehicle, and drove through the road, "Everyone knows the fact behind the drop don't they?"

"Yeah." Kira nodded in agreement.

"One of them said that the right path for us Coordinators was the one my father thought of. The eradication of the Naturals and that we will be a completely evolved form of humans."

"You fought?"

"When I helped Yzak, Dearka and Nicol with the demolition, they were there."

Athrun shifted his vehicle to a higher gear, and finally arriving within the area of Reverend Malchio's place. He parked the car infront of the house,

"That time, when I asked you here in ORB, 'Who should we really be fighting against?'"

"Yeah?"  
"And then you said, 'We can all look for that answer, together.'"

"But even now, I can't seem to find it."

The chocolate haired teenager then looked at his best friend, and placed his left hand over at Athrun's right shoulder.

_Days Later_

"Athrun!" Cagalli called out.

"Good morning."

"Sorry about yesterday, me being in the Administration Office the whole day. This is why Kira says that we're stuck."

"It's alright, I understand. Don't worry about it."

"More importantly, what's ORB's status?"

Cagalli felt a chill down her spine, and stood up with sad eyes.

"I see." Athrun mumbled.

"I understand what the Ymir's are saying, but is 'sharing the pain' the same as joining the ones who hate PLANT and are clamoring for revenge?"

* * *

_Minerva_

Shinn put on his headset and eyeglasses. He took out the gun from the tray, loading it with bullets that he didn't even count.

"Shinn.." Lunamaria thought.

* * *

_ORB, Representative's House_

"I'm going back to PLANT." Athrun stated.

"I'm sorry I have to leave ORB like this, but I just can't sit around doing nothing."

"B-But-"

"I'm worried about the situation in PLANT. I don't think Chairman Durandal would just let things go to the worst path, but there are still people who live by what my father said."

"I'll talk with the Chairman, and if there's anything I can do, as Alex…or Athrun…"

"If the trend continues, the Naturals would hate the Coordinators again, we'll lose all the things we have worked for! I don't think I can easily accept that."

_Hours later_

A helicopter landed on the Representative's house's front yard, which stretched into hundreds of meters.

"I know what's going on between you and the Seirans, but…"

"Eh?"

"-as expected, I don't like it. I don't like it Cagalli." Athrun then grabbed Cagalli's left arm, plopping down her hand in front of him. In a rapid moment, he grabbed an object from his pockets, and slid it down Cagalli's ring finger.

And as expected too, Cagalli had blushed mightily, like a fresh rose popping out in a large garden. Athrun had shyly looked away, and was pretty much nervous on looking back.

"Um…Ah…No, but…"  
"Isn't there a better way to give me a ring other than this?!" Cagalli shouted.

"Well, sorry." Athrun replied.

Cagalli then let out a small giggle, making Athun blush. She grabbed on to his body and pulled him, their lips colliding. Seconds later, the two ran out of breath and broke the kiss apart.

"Be careful. Keep in touch."

"You too… Do your best."

Athrun then picked up his suitcase, and entered the waiting helicopter.


	5. Second Bloody Valentine

_"Hi. Mayu here. I can't pick up my phone. I'll call you back later okay?" _

Beep.

Shinn aimlessly walked through the open area dedicated to those who lost their lives at ORB. From the time the Kusanagi soared through the sky. It was a pleasant afternoon, yet he was quiet in his casual clothes, firmly gripping his late sister's cellphone. Bit by bit, he began to remember that day. The day he lost everything, and the day he started anew. It was devastating. Imagine yourself, a 14-year old teenager stuck in a war, then losing all you own at once.

Then a year later, going back to the place sent nostalgia to the black-haired male. Flowers bloomed everywhere, and on the center was a memorial. He kept looking around, not knowing what to do. He looked at the red sky, tears now flowing, but is being held back by his strength.

Again, he looked everywhere. This time, on his left, was a single small memorial built for someone. A guy with brown hair kneeling before the stone, carefully caressing it. He then stood up, and looked back at Shinn.

"Tori!" Kira's pet robotic bird flew from his shoulder, and the two were now facing each other.

"Is that a memorial?" Shinn calmly asked.

"Yes. It was for my friend. This is the first time I've come here, and it was for him. Even though the flowers properly bloomed, they were covered in waves, and will wither again."

Footsteps then entered, a redhead in her late teens was heading towards the brunette. They were completely complimentary to each other.

"Good afternoon." Flay greeted.

"Maybe it means you can't be deceived by such things. No matter how beautiful the flowers are, people will just cut them away." Shinn added.

Flay then reached Kira's arms, and looked at Shinn, who was in front of them.

"Sorry. I've said some strange things." Shinn apologized. After that, he turned around and walked away. He had thought of what he said, and reflected those on his life.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! That's insane!" Cagalli retorted.

"No, we are not mistaken. A while ago, the Atlantic Federation, together with Eurasia and other countries issued a joint declaration saying that, 'If certain demands are not met, PLANT will be recognized as the most hostile country known to mankind and we are prepared to use force to eliminate."

* * *

"Loading the attachments for the 4th Dagger L-Squad has been completed."

It was a busy hour on the moon. Mobile Pilots were assigned to their Suits, readying for a battle despite a peaceful year. Junius Seven, who had ravaged the Earth, had become the key pieces of the conflict that is now happening between the Earth Alliance and the ZAFT forces.

"Why are they still demanding the arrest of the terrorist group? They're freaking dead!"

"With all the commotion, I doubt they would try to understand us. They never even wanted to in the first place."

"Furthermore, they're saying the Supreme Council has to be monitored by the Alliance. There's no way a sane person would make those demands. More importantly, as usual, the people who desperately want to take down the PLANTs are most likely the ones fanning the flames."

"We should intercept them!"

"If we immobilize their military, I'm sure that the citizens would be disturbed, and the EAF would be aggravated." Durandal replied.

"Chairman!"

"But, I guess it can't be helped. Since the terror of the Bloody Valentine still resides within us."

"As for the interception, I'd like the National Defense Committee to be in charge. But even so, we must find a peaceful resolution to the matter."

"Please, never forget that."

"And finally, to stop this, I will reveal our ace at the moment." Durandal added.

* * *

"I should've known it'd come to this!" Yzak spouted.

"Calm down Yzak!" Dearka stated.

Tens of Nazca-class ships then made its way towards the PLANTs, protecting it from the EAF proposed attack. Should they not defend themselves, the EA Forces would then load their suits with nuclear missiles, exterminating the race known as the advanced human, Coordinators.

* * *

Athrun had just arrived.

"Alex-san!" A man in his late-thirties greeted.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, what's the situation?"

"Not good. PLANT citizens are upset. "

"The chairman said that he will negotiate for a peaceful resolution, but voices criticizing that as a weakness are starting to surface."

"I understand." Athrun replied.

* * *

"When will the attack start?" Djibril asked.

"You sure are impatient. PLANT is playing every hand saying that they want to negotiate, and there are countries who oppose our declaration and alliance."

"We can't do anything too aggressive in a situation like this."

"My, my. Haven't I told you? Such things will be settled as long as PLANT is taken down. Who do you think can go against us in a world without them?" Djibril sighed.

"Scandanavia? The Equatorial Union?"

"Oh I see, you're scared of ORB aren't you?"

"That country…well, yes."

"Such a tiny country. The world is a system. That is why it requires those who create and manage it. If people do not manage it, even a garden would grow wild. In their own garden, everyone would like to plant their favorite seeds, cultivate and get beautiful flowers by pulling the weeds. If you allow them, can you still consider it to be beautiful?"

"Djibril!"

"Can you say that 'This is Freedom!'? People have naturally tried to change things, right up until now. Cities, rules and tools. And now, we have a greater chance to do just that."

"So, let's hurry up and take them down, so we could proceed to the next step."

* * *

Kira lied down on his bed, Flay beside him.

"Kira, do you think it would happen?"

"What would happen, Flay?"

"Another war."

"If that happens, we'd just stop it like before." Kira smiled.

He faced Flay, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay. Good night, sleep tight." Flay replied, now reassured. She faced the other way, showing her back to Kira.

The brunette then wrapped his arms around her waist, another moment of reassurance.

_"I won't make you go through those again." _Kira thought.

* * *

"Athrun!" a jolly Lacus shouted. She immediately cupped his youthful face and hugged him to the fullest.

"I'm so happy you're here! You came for me didn't you?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with Kira?" a shocked Athrun expressed.

With that sentence, a confused pink-haired princess leaned on to Athrun's ear, mumbling a few words which made the latter surprised.

"I am not Lacus. I'm an impersonator. Meer Campbell."

* * *

_Space_

A timer rapidly ticked down, from two to zero. After that short span, the words "Mission Start" flashed on the screen. Forces of the Earth Alliance then brought their boosters to the maximum, heading towards the PLANTs.

Meanwhile, on the opposed, ZAFTs military bade its way to defend themselves. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol ran down the hallways, preparing themselves to get to their mobile suits named the Duel, Verde Buster and the Nero Blitz.

Since the Blu Pack for the Duel has yet to be re-assembled, the Duel was then equipped with the heavy artillery pack 'Assault Shroud'. The Verde Buster was coated with the colors of camouflage, and had two cannons that were formerly on the side, was now on its shoulders. The Composite Bayonette-equipped Beam Rifles on the sideskirts were fairly old, but is still effective. Lastly, the Nero Blitz. It was still coated black, hence its name, but was also highlighted by red, purple and yellow. Nicol hurriedly boarded his mobile suit, and as soon as he turned it on, its blue eyes glowed, signaling that it has established the main camera on the cockpit. The Blitz equipped the Variable Arm Pack, a pack which allows two hidden grappling arms to be mounted on its back.

Without further ado, the Earth Forces dispatched the armed 44th Attack Fleet.

"Starting now, we will proceed to Phase Six!"

* * *

"Chairman!"

"Right now, I have a disappointing announcement to relay to everyone on Earth. Due to not meeting our demands, we will now proceed to eliminate and exterminate the PLANT."

"We're too late." Durandal muttered.

"Chairman Durandal!" Athrun shouted.

"Perfect. Alex Dino, come with me." Durandal commanded.

Durandal then made his way towards and past Athrun, prompting the navy blue-haired boy to follow him.

"Chairman, where are we headed?"

"Something you can very much call a familiar place."

The two then passed many corridors, and finally arriving at the mobile suit hangar. As soon as Durandal closed the door, three lights from a metal bridge opened up, lighting up a mobile suit Athrun deemed to be very aware of.

"This is your unit, Athrun Zala."

"M-My Unit?"

"ZGMF-X09AC Justice. It was built from the original Justice's spare parts, which you said was destroyed in the last war. Since it was made after the treaty, the Neutron Jammer Canceller is not present."

"B-But Chairman, why?"

"You are now reinstated as a ZAFT Soldier… As well as a member of FAITH."

"You want to stop this did you not?" Durandal asked.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

* * *

"We have yet to receive a satisfactory answer from them, thus they are a threat to humanity. With this conclusion, we have notified the current PLANT regime that all nations of Earth will use force to eliminate."

On the Minerva, 'Condition Yellow' was raised.

"All non-staff members of the Minerva are to exit and are prohibited to enter."

With the alarm, Shinn and Rey both quickly rose up from their bed, Rey getting ready for action.

"A war?" Shinn wondered.

"This can't be."

Shinn got out of his bed, slowly thinking what had happened. How did it develop into a war? He asked himself.

* * *

"1st Battle Group, entering battle area momentarily."

"Sierra Anta 1, Joule Team, ready for interception!" Yzak shouted.

"All units, all weapons free."

Missiles were then launched, clashing with EA's Dagger-Ls. Beam Rifle shots were fired between the two forces, turning into a full-scale battle. Despite the treaty, both forces went hard on each other, threatening their opponents into a fit of despair.

An orange Blaze ZAKU then blurred through the open space, shooting down mobile suits with ease. He dashed over to an EA ship, quickly shooting the control room, destroying the ship.

"The main force has commenced battle!" an EA soldier reported.

"Alright. It's all going according to plan."

"This time, we'll show them that there's no place for Coordinators in our blue and pure world!"

The battle raged on, with both size exhausted. But then new ships hidden behind the debris came out, one was Phantom Pain's Girty Lue.

"Strike Noir, Neo Roanoke, heading out!"

The black Strike Gundam ripped through the open, instantly shooting down GINNs and ZAKUs with its Beam Pistols. The Orange ZAKU then appeared, and tried to clash with Neo Roanoke.

"So the target of the enemy is Aprilius One?"

"We can't be sure yet!"

"Don't overlook their movement!"

A hidden GINN was stationed behind the debris, and a logo was shown on its screen.

"T-Those bastards…"

"A report from the scouting unit. Detached Mark-5 Type Dagger, nuclear missiles confirmed!"

"How many?!"

"Unknown, but reports say it's a large number!"

* * *

"Chaos, Sting Oakley, ready to destroy!"

"Abyss, Auel Neider, going out!"

"Gaia, Stellar Loussier.."

The three stolen mobile suits all launched in different directions, putting the EA Forces somehow at ease and pulling them atop. With the four Gundams deployed, the EA was gaining the upper hand.

"This is where we win you damned Coordinators!" Auel shouted, as he hacked and slashed his enemies using his staff. He then fired his beams at will, killing more.

"Control yourself Auel!" Sting commanded. The Chaos detached its gunbarrels, who were already locked in on the Duel Assault Shroud.

The alarm had sounded off Yzak's suit. "You think you can shoot me down that easily?!" Yzak retorted.

The Duel aimed its beam rifle and launched its attack. Missiles from the left shoulder along with the Gae Bulg bazooka on the right. The grenade launcher had fired its bullet, clashing with the Chaos' right leg, exploding.

"Sting! Retreat from that position now!" Roanoke shouted. He was clearly worried and mad.

Meanwhile, the Verde Buster and the Abyss were locked in on each other, trying to take the life of the opponent. Despite all of their efforts, both of them were too good and resulted in a draw.

"I can't-We can't afford to be defeated!" Auel shouted, as he fired his Callidus Beam Cannon, disabling the Verde Buster, taking its shoulder mounted guns out of the battle.

"I'm not yet finished!"

The Verde Buster rushed towards the bluish-white mobile suit, chopping off its arm using the bayonets.

"Respect your senpais. Noob." Dearka stated, as the Abyss retreated.

At long last, the Gaia and Nero Blitz were clashing. Stellar's aggressiveness got the best of Nicol, as she quickly disabled the Blitz. Surging through the lane, she drew her beam rifle, preparing to shoot and finish off the other black gundam.

PSHHHH. A beam rifle. 45 degrees to the left. Gaia's beam rifle nowhere to be found.

"Gaia, retreat this instant!"

* * *

A message displayed into every ZAFT mobile suit. "Attention forces, EAF has stationed Nuclear-Armed Forces at the Polar Orbit. Stop them at all costs."

"They're gonna fire nukes!" Nicol stated.

"Nuclear attack force from the polar orbit?!" Yzak shouted.

"What?! These are all decoys?!" Dearka flatly yelled.

"Distance, 90. Target locked on." An EA soldier confirmed.

"DAMN IIIIIIT!" Yzak shouted.

"Go! For our blue and pure world!"

"I won't make it in time!" Yzak cried out. They had tried all sorts of things to shoot the nuclear missiles down, but to no avail.

Just then, a red flash appeared before his very eyes, stopped, and readied for firing.

"Athrun Zala of FAITH, Justice Gundam."

Despite the Justice's limited energy, Athrun brought out the Multi-Lock module, locking into every enemy that were bringing the nuclear missiles. With one click, the Justice fired all of its weapons, taking out every nuclear-armed mobile suit.

The nuclear explosion caused by the shot down missiles created a chain effect, and along with the Justice completely depleting its energy for the Multi-Lock Hi-MAT Attack, the Earth Forces was wiped out.

"Operation, Fail."

**A/N: Trivia: In this universe, the Blu, Verde and Nero are packs created for their respective mobile suits. Yzak has two packs, the Blu and Assault Shroud.**


	6. The Return

"Yay! Bright Lights!"

As soon as the boy blurted it out, Kira, along with Lacus, rapidly looked up at the night sky, and they definitely knew what it was about.

"It has started." Lacus said.

"T-Those are…from nuclear explosions…" Kira clenched his fists at the hard cemented balcony. He began to remember again what had happened during the last war.

_"Earth will burn!"_

_"You're mankind's ultimate dream, the Ultimate Coordinator!"_

_"If I have the power to make a difference, I should put it to good use."_

"It can't be!" Lacus said.

Kira had his head down, backtracking. He rotated himself and walked out of the open area, going back to his own room.

* * *

_"The Chairman of the PLANTs has expressed his regards about the nuclear attack that the EA Forces launched. The Chairman stated that it is an unlawful violation to the right of existence of all Coordinators." _A report stated.

_"Currently, both sides have expressed significant damage and continue to orbit each side under the circumstances."_

_"New report coming in! The Atlantic Federation has declared war on us, PLANTs._

"There wasn't even any warning!"

"How did it become a war?! Just what is the Supreme Council doing?!"

"If that had hit us…"

"The real trouble begins now, Athrun." Durandal stated.

"So, what will PLANT do?"

"After this declaration of war and the attack…" Athrun nervously said.

Durandal sighed, and grunted, looking away from Athrun. "If we are to retaliate, the world will once again be entangled in the quagmire of war. I know this only too well, but of course, I don't want it to happen myself. But there is no way we can keep this as a secret. The citizens who have become aware would scream in the heat of anger."

"Words like, 'I won't forgive them!'. What do you expect me to do about that? Our situation is completely identical to the previous war. How can we stop that from happening? We've already been attacked by nukes…for the second time."

"But still! I beg you, Chairman! We cannot allow ourselves to exchange blows based on anger and hatred alone. If we are to act like that, the world again be a pointless battlefield! Please! Don't let that happen!" Athrun begged.

"Alex-kun…"

"No! I am Athrun Zala! The son of the foolish man who spread foolish hatred across the world who intensified the war up to the critical point two years ago!" Athrun looked down, both his hands shaking on his knees, closed fists. His eyes are beginning to get watery, and he is only holding it back.

"Believing my father's words, I went to the battlefield and claimed lives, and my friend and I even tried to kill each other! Even if I realized it was wrong, I couldn't stop it and ended up losing everything!"

"Athrun!" Durandal yelled.

"Once again, it has been hard for you."

"No, you are mistaken sir. On the contrary, I am glad I'm aware. If not, I'd probably be ignorant again."

"No. That's wrong Athrun. There's no need for you to worry about them. It may be unavoidable to think negatively about your father, Chairman Zala. But, your father wasn't always a bad person right?"

"He may have indeed had a mistake in the way he did things, but they were for the good of PLANT, to protect us and a better world. Some people do things differently from what they convey, but some people only look at what they do, not what they desire."

"The culprits of Junius-7 only used Chairman Zala's words to justify their anger. They let themselves believe his words. That's why you shouldn't be bothered. No matter who you are, you are you, and you do not have to burden yourself."

"Everyone!"

A broadcast seemingly attracted the eyes of the coordinators in PLANT, as a certain pink haired princess appeared on huge screens, and her soft voice calming their angry hearts.

"I am Lacus Clyne."

Athrun's eyes opened wide, _"It's that Lacus!"_

"Everyone, please calm down, and listen to what I am saying."

"The recent even of Junius-7, the declaration of war, and the attacks of Earth Alliance that came because of it. They are all truly heartbreaking. I am just as shocked as they fired nuclear weapons without warning. But please, control your emotions for now. Allowing yourself to get swayed by your thoughts will bring about a new war."

"The Supreme Council is trying it's best to prevent that from happening. Please, calm down."

"You can laugh if you like." Chairman Durandal stated, forcing Athrun to look back at him and buffer what he said.

"You can tell the difference, right?"

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

"It's completely pitiable that I have to do something like this, but it can't be helped. Her influence is greater than mine."

_Utsukushii yoake wo _

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

"If that's what Lacus says."

"Her words…are completely true."

"She makes sense…"

"I heard her during the battle of Jachin.."

"I'm sure you think this is foolish, but I need her power and influence right now, just as I am in need of yours." Durandal stated.

"If I told you, 'I want to entrust Justice to you.', what would you do?"

"What do you mean by that? The Justice was a one time thing."

"That's not what I mean. It's just what I said. I'm entrusting it to you."

"We're completely straying off the path, but you have the power to correct us and bring us back." Durandal added."

"I know it's sudden, and I won't force it out of you. But, the things you are capable of doing and the things you want to do… You should be the one who is most aware of the answers to those."

* * *

"Ah!" Lacus happily expressed. It was Athrun, coming in from the sliding automatic doors at a fancy restaurant.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the red Haro exclaimed.

"Athrun!" she called out, running towards him and instantly hugging his tall and muscular skinny build.

"Welcome back! I've been waiting for you!"

"What?"

"You…Uhm."

"It's Meer. Meer Campbell. But please, call me Lacus when there are others around." She leaned in on his face, planting a peck on his cheeks.

Athrun sighed, looking to go the left, but instead, he got dragged by Meer towards the right. His arms were in between her chest and silky smooth arms.

"You haven't eaten yet right? Let's eat together!"

"Eh? No…I uh…"

"After all, you are Lacus' fiancé, right?"

"No…that's already-!"

Despite his refusal, he found himself sitting across her, looking at the menu for dinner.

"Athrun, do you like meat or fish? Or better yet, do you like me?" She said as she winked.

"Oh by the way, did you see my performance earlier today?" she added.

"What?"

"How was it? Was it like the real one?"

Athrun pretty much looked away from her, much to her dismay. "It wasn't…was it."

"N-No. That's not true."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. It looked very real. Almost everything is like the real one."

"Kyaaa! I'm so happy!" She cried, hugging the closed menu.

"I'm so glad, hearing that from you!"

Moments later, while eating,

"You know… I'm a big fan of Lacus Clyne."

"I really liked her songs, so I often sang them. And since then, everyone has been saying that my voice sounds like hers…Then suddenly one day the Chairman called me."

"And that's how it all led to here?" Athrun sighed.

"Yes! He said, 'I am in need of your power for the sake of PLANTs.'"

"It's not your power he needs; it's Lacus' that he needs." Meer then plopped down her knife and fork, looking at her plate.

"T-That is true…But for now…No. It's not only now, isn't it? Lacus-san is always needed by everyone right? She's so strong, gentle, pretty and intelligent. Meer isn't being needed by anyone, that's why; it's okay, even if it's just for now!"

"As long as I can help the Chairman and the PLANTs…I am happy to do so! I am so lucky to have met you Athrun!" Even with Meer saying other things, the world was completely quiet for Athrun. He began reflecting about the things that had happened to him recently.

"Tch!" He subtly slammed the glass of wine on the table and looked at the window. He could imagine the face of his weapon, ZGMF-X09AC Justice.

_"You should be the one who is aware of the answer most."_

* * *

"Don't be silly Djibril. It's true that you've been defeated splendidly. What exactly was that? It forced us to fucking retreat."

"You optimistically declare a war and commence attack, yet got hit in the face and ended up retreating?"

"Is this a comedy show?"

"Don't fuck with me! I will destroy those filthy coordinators, for our world!" Djibril loudly replied, as he waved his arm towards the wine glass, dropping it on the floor and breaking it.

"With this, those Atlantic Federation idiots will be very annoyed."

"The fleet that headed towards ZAFT's military base on Earth is still under orders to standby right?"

"That fist you raised, if you lower it down, remember, you'll be the laughing stock of Earth."

"Well then, what should we do?"

These continuous sentences entered Djibril's ears, as it mocked his entirety.

"Stop joking. It's all the more important for us to win this war. With a weapon that destroyed our nukes at once, how can we feel safe when monsters that possess such weapons lie above us in space?"

"The fight must go on, revert to the former plan. No. Improve it further!"

"This time we must eradicate and strip them of their powers!"

* * *

"No! No! No!" Cagalli abruptly yelled.

"This isn't a joke! No matter what you say, we cannot agree to such alliance at a time like this!"

"But representative…" Unato said.

"You saw with your own eyes what they did, right?! A one-sided declaration paired with a nuclear attack! To accept a guarantee of safety from such a country… The ones threatening peace is the Federation you're talking about!"

"Why must we ally with them?!"

"However…."

"It would be best to abandon those childish thoughts, representative." Yuna stood up, now in combat against the blonde ORB princess.

"If you ask why, then I shall answer that. It's because it is such a country, representative. Yes, they indeed forced things. With all due respect, we already know what you're talking about even if you didn't say it. Nevertheless, so what?"

"Then what are you proposing to do to ORB now, representative?" Yuna concluded.

"Are you saying we should reject alliance, and ignore other countries on Earth, just to declare PLANT, which is high above the sky, that we are still friendly with them? Then isolate ourselves?"

"NO! YUNA!" Cagalli retorted.

"Is the country's safety all that matters to you? Won't you lend a helping hand to a fellow country who has suffered damage?"

"No!"

"Then what should we do?"

"The ORB…that walked the path of neutrality…"

"Then you'd burn down the country again? Like what Uzumi-sama did?"

Cagalli looked away with watery eyes, thoughtful of what had happened when her father died protecting the country. He refused to ally with the Earth Forces, and that resulted in the latter attacking. He would then burn down to avoid the EA from using their mass driver, and their fighting force.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"However, if we mishandle the situation, it may end up like that again." Unato stated.

"Representative, all of us wish for peace and security. That's why we are asking you to agree to this treaty."

"The Atlantic Federation hasn't said that they want to do something with ORB right now. But if we proceed as we have been, what will happen?"

Unato was now positioned on Cagalli's right, pressuring and looking at her. "It is better if we can end this with a treaty. Why can't you treat it like that? Being obstinate, creating enemies recklessly, and making an enemy out of a great power, I'm sure you know how dangerous that is."

"B-But!"

"What we must never do, is to let this country burn down again. Please prioritize security of the country and its people, than traditions, justice and beliefs, representative."

With a talk later, the meeting was adjourned and Cagalli came out, separating her weak self from the pack.

"Cagalli!" Yuna cried out.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Cagalli loudly sighed, continuing her walk towards her room.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but it's my duty to state my opinion about this." The purple haired Natural then slowly placed his hands over Cagalli's right shoulder, making Cagalli twitch due to the weird feeling she got.

"Yes, I know. I'm still immature. At this rate, I'll be laughed at by the Emirs again."

"It's okay. Everyone else understands as well. But this problem is just too great… for you, that is."

"It's not as if Mashima's angry at you, he's just worried, that the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, will do the same thing again."

"I know."

"Now now, go get some rest. Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Poor thing. You're still an 18-year old girl after all. You could be spending your life with your girlfriends or boyfriends." Yuna stated. He caressed her hair, making himself witness her young face.

"It's alright. I'm here for you." He leaned on her face, getting closer every second, and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing the blonde girl to close her eyes and flinch away. She held the position in which he kissed with her left hand, and because of that Yuna had seen the ring Athrun had gave her, located at her ring finger.

* * *

"Torii!" The green mechanical bird flew and landed at the brunette's head. He placed his hands beside his head, signaling his pet to transfer to his fingers. Indeed, the bird did. He lowered his arms, and is now face to face with his beloved bird given to him by Athrun.

"Can't sleep?" asked Flay. She was wearing a silk tank top, along with mini shorts to complement her figure. It was a nightgown, and she had gone out to the balcony, where Kira was sitting on his favorite chair, lost in his train of thoughts. But when she spoke, it put a temporary stop in his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah." He replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I can't help but think about what would happen." Kira looked at the night sky, and bowed his head.

"It's okay. You said it yourself right? If it happens, then it happens. We can't control it, but we surely can stop it."

She placed her soft hands on her cheeks, raising Kira's head. She closes in her lips on his cheeks, cheering up the boy. "And remember what I said? My true feelings will protect you." She smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

A knock on his door was heard. He normally paced himself towards the door, but another knock was received. It prompted him to go faster, and as he opened it, a certain white haired boy with his hair covering his forehead entered his sight. Along with it was a green haired boy, his hair curled. On the right was a blonde guy, and his skin, darker that everybody else.

"Y-Yzak! Nicol! Dearka!" Athrun greeted.

"You bastard!" Yzak then launched his hands on Athrun's collar, the navy-haired boy retaliating by holding Yzak's wrists.

"What the hell is going on?!" he added, pushing Athrun back to his room. Nicol and Dearka were trailing Yzak, just watching the scene.

"Wait a fucking minute! Can you explain what this is about?!" Athrun said, as he waved Yzak's fists from his clothes.

"Why don't you start first, Athrun?!" Dearka exclaimed.

"We were pulled from our schedules to meet with the council." Nicol stated.

"And what the hell, we found you, telling us to be your personal bodyguards!" Yzak muttered out loud.

"Why should I, a white coat, of all people, be called at a time like this for a green coat's job?!"

"You made a request to leave the premises right?" Dearka stated.

"Dearka." Athrun said.

"Hiya." The blonde replied.

"Due to the circumstances, we can't let you run around like a kid in the PLANTs, Athrun." Nicol said with a laugh.

"Nicol."

"Yo, Athrun."

"I was told I'd be having guards, but I never thought it'd be you guys."

"You're damn right!" Yzak said.

Athrun looked at Dearka, who simply shrugged and said, "Well, looks like someone knows a little something set this up." The four got into the elevator, and it stopped at the ground floor.

"So, where are we going?" Nicol asked.

"If you say 'shopping', I'mma kill you." Yzak stated.

"Not even close! I just wanna visit _them._"

Yzak and his company already knew what Athrun meant. "I don't get out to the PLANTs too often, so I had myself set on visiting them."

The open afternoon sky grazed their skin. It was a pleasant breezy afternoon filled with silence. Tombstones were all line up, like a military academy.

**"Miguel Aiman, C.E. 52 – C.E. 71"**

**"Rusty Mackenzie, C.E. 54 – C.E. 71"**

They each placed the flowers they bought in front of the monuments for their late friends, still not breaking the silence. Athrun stood up, and placed his hands on his eyebrows, saluting them. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol did the same.

"To be deployed for self-defense purposes only? So ZAFT is taking action?"

"Can't be helped, can it? They fired nuclear missiles and we can't just sit back and do nothing."

"We went on a counterattack mission when their first wave arrived."

"I'm convinced that they had their minds set on eliminating PLANT that way."

"What about you Athrun?" Nicol asked.

"Eh?"

"Shouldn't you be at ORB with the princess?"

"What about ORB? What would they do?" Yzak asked rapidly. If it was answered right now, he would probably relay that information to the higher ups, preventing ZAFT from including ORB as an enemy but as an ally.

"I don't know yet."

"Come back to us, Athrun." Yzak mumbled.

"I'm sure there will be some problems, but we'll see to it that there won't be."

"So, you ought to return to the PLANTs."

"Yeah…but."

"We would probably be dead long ago, but Chairman Durandal said 'If the adults who started the war send their kids to fight, and label those youngsters who make a mistake as criminals and killing them off, who will lead our tomorrow?'."

"That's why we still continue to wear a uniform." Nicol said. He clenched his fists, remembering how many lives they have claimed at a young age. It sure is hard being a 16 year old, fighting battles on the frontlines, trying to stop a war.

"It's the only thing we know. We know how to make a difference, for the PLANTs and for those who died."

"Yzak."

"So that's why you have to do something too!"

"You have the ability, why let it waste away?"

* * *

"Captain, listen to this."

_"Minerva. Can you hear this? You must act immediately; ZAFT is landing at Gibraltar and Carpentaria at any time right now. When that happens, ORB will change its position. A chip surrounded by black chips will eventually blacken itself."_

"This is Minerva's captain, Talia Gladys."

"Who are you, and what is the purpose of this communication?"

"Oh. Well, hello. I am so glad to hear a voice. How are you? It's like I told you, if you don't make a move now, you'll face all sorts of trouble."

"You can't expect a soldier to listen to a nameless person over the radio. So, who are you and why are you telling us this?"

"Do you know a guy named Andrew Waltfeld? Well, this is a message from him."

"The Desert Tiger."

"In any case, I've given you warning. Once the drop happens, ORB will ram through an agreement to join the Alliance although Representative Athha is doing her best to stop it. If you wanna stay, it's your choice. The decision is yours, Captain."

* * *

"It can't be." Cagalli muttered.

"They're saying it's for self-defense purposes only, but a war has a life of its own. No one knows how far the fire will spread." Yuna stated.

"We will enter the treaty with the Alliance Forces."

"So that we don't repeat the tragedy of what happened two years ago."

* * *

"Condition Yellow! All units are to finalize the repairs and other services. Pilots are to meet in the briefing room" Meyrin announced.

"So when does the drop take place?" Shinn asked.

"I don't know. What I know is ORB is now an enemy." Lunamaria said.

"It's a shame though, I kinda liked this country." She added.

She saw as the red-eyed teen looked away, "Oh shit. Sorry, it must've been hard on you, Shinn."

"Not really."

As they were walking, they saw Representative Cagalli Yula Athha, escorted by a ZAFT soldier.

"What did you come here for?!" Shinn asked.

"So you're allying with the EAF who attacked ORB before? How irresponsible and selfish can you people be?!"

"No, you're.."

"If this country becomes my enemy, I'll be sure to destroy it completely!"

Shinn walked past Cagalli, bumping her shoulder with his, venting his anger towards the nation and its people.

"Shinn!" Cagalli cried out. She was completely powerless unlike before. Shinn had continued walking to the briefing room, before being followed by Lunamaria Allster and Rey Za Burrel. The latter had saluted Cagalli as a sign of apology and respect.

"FCS Online! Gate opening!" Arthur said.

"Ahead, Minerva!" Gladys said.

Cagalli watched as the ship who still haven't had her maiden voyage leave her country slowly, and she remembered the exchange of words she and Talia had.

_"I'm really sorry." _

_"No, though it's a pity, it can't be helped."_

_"I will never forget the sincerity of the representative in coming her personally to say goodbye."_

* * *

"To have the country appoint you as representative, they must really love you, Cagalli." Yuna stated.

"Politics isn't about idealism, but it's about reality."

"Don't worry; I'll be supporting you…as your husband. Let's hurry up with the wedding, for your sake and the citizens."

"That's the way. Both you and ORB will be reborn!"

* * *

"Yes. I would like an appointment with Chairman Durandal." Athrun stated.


	7. Berseker

"Operation: Spear of Twilight will commence shortly."

"Adjusting angle of ejection, 0.3 degrees. Ossa, Domanish, and Katanda are all ready for ejection."

"No enemy sighted for a radius of 600."

"Resuming countdown, T-minus five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One. Commence descent!"

ZAFT mobile suit pods then descended to Earth, implying that they wish to protect and defend their bases Gibraltar and Carpentaria aggressively.

"Guarpeloot Antenna detecting the descent! All hands, prepare for level one battle stations." EA Forces' Naval Fleet then scrambled, as they were issued with a level one status. Mobile Suit Pilots grabbed their gears, and made their way towards their Windams.

ZAFT's Mobile Suit Pods, which had quickly arrived on the scene, opened. And each pod contained four ZAKUs that were merely enough to take out a whole fleet if it were to be multiplied. As they appeared, the EA Forces rapidly retaliated, launching their new mobile suits called Windam, in an attempt to defeat the forces that have come to support ZAFT.

"Minerva has departed sir!"

"Good. It is a high-speed ship after all." Yuna stated. "It won't take them long to leave our territorial waters."

"Have we been able to contact the other side?"

"Yes, sir. It has been done."

"Are we done with the deployment here?"

"Yes." Yuna then quickly smirked, his plan effectively all going well.

"Well then, I wonder how things would turn out."

"We will be leaving ORB's territorial waters momentarily." Arthur exclaimed.

"I wonder how the operation is going." Gladys muttered.

"How's the connection to Carpentaria? Is it still unavailable?"

"Yes. Even though we are repeatedly trying to call." Meyrin replied.

"Ahead of the ship, distance: 20. Mass heat sources detected!"

"It's…the EAF Naval Fleet! Four Spengler-class, eight Danilov-class, and about ten others confirmed. They're deployed in front of us!"

"What?!"

"Being attacked as soon as we leave ORB?!"

"Does this mean they were waiting for us? Weren't they all at Carpentaria?"

"In the rear, ORB's naval fleet! They are in the midst of deploying."

"All turrets activated! They're aiming at us!"

"Tch." Was the only sound heard from Talia's mouth.

"This can't be! Why?!"

"They're forbidding us to re-enter their waters…That's what it means."

"Looks like they're giving us a souvenir of some sort. Even though the treaty is yet to become official, ORB sure has done it."

"Captain!"

"Damn it! There's no use complaining! Announce Condition Red! Shield the bridge!"

"Prepare for Anti-Ship and Anti-Mobile Suit battle!"

"It's going to be a battle in the atmosphere, Arthur. I hope you know what it means."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

_"Announcing Condition Red! Condition Red! Pilots, please standby in your units."_ Meyrin announced. Minerva's control bridge then sunk down, shielding it and preparing for combat.

"Red? Why?" Shinn wondered.

"How should I know?" the redhead girl replied.

"This is a message from the Captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys, to all the personnel on this ship. Currently, there are four EAF Naval fleet carriers in front of this vessel, while ORB's military fleet is deployed behind, forbidding us to re-enter their territory."

"Four?!" Lunamaria exclaimed, surprised that the EA Forces were waiting for them with large ships. Not one, but four. "ORB is behind us?!" Shinn stated.

"It is suspected that the EAF set up a net in anticipation of our departure, and ORB has closed its doors on us. We have no choice but to break through the naval fleet stationed ahead. This battle we are about to experience might be the toughest one yet, but I ask of you to please give it your all, no matter what."

"Damn it!" Shinn muttered. He hurriedly made his way to the fighting plane known as the Core Splendor, which serves as the cockpit for the Second Stage Series Mobile Suit, Impulse. The Mobile Suit was known to be versatile, being able to change packs and regrow its lost limbs by simply ordering for another set.

In the intervening time, Windams from the Earth Alliance Fleet had already launched out of the vessels they were it, flying towards the gray and red ship from ZAFT.

"Launcher 2, Launcher 7! Load with Parsifal Missiles! CIWS, Tristan and Isolde, Activate!"

"Tell Shinn not to go too far from the ship when he launches. Rey and Luna are to shoot down airborne mobile suits from the ship's deck."

"Yes!"

"Focus the Isolde and Tristan on the ships on our portside. We'll break through the left."

"Catapult, thrusters normal. Course Clear. Core Splendor, free to launch!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"

The Fighter Plane flew above from the Minerva, up in the open sky. The Leg Flyer then flew out from the Ship, along with the deployed ZAKU units of Rey Za Burrel and Lunamaria Allster on the side. Moments later, the Impulse's Chest Flyer came out.

The Core Splendor then folded its wings, and folded until it became a block of metal. The Leg flyer, lying behind it, had forwarded itself towards the Core Splendor, docking with it and extending, showing that it was indeed the leg for the mobile suit.

Finally, the Chest Flyer came in, closing the open space which exposed Shinn, and docked with the Leg Flyer. The Impulse is now activated. The Force Pack then attached itself, making the Impulse able to combat the atmospheric mobile suits Windam.

"Don't fall in the water, Lunamaria!" Rey said.

"How mean."

"Let's go!" Shinn shouted. The Impulse broke through the lane, breaking apart the Windam formation. He immediately fired his beam rifle, shooting down three without hesitation. The ships had already opened fire, so there was no reason to.

"Isolde Launcher 1 to 4! Parsifal! Fire!" Missiles coasted from the Minerva, hitting the waters beside the ships, and some had directly shot down mobile suits and hit parts of the EAF Naval Fleet. There were beam rifle shots and bullets in all diretions.

Lunamaria was having a hard time, as her unit was supposed to be a heavy artillery unit not suited for a fast paced battle. She kept rotating her red ZAKU, hoping that she would hit a large part of the fleet.

* * *

"Where is Yuna Roma?" Cagalli asked.

"What? Military…Headquarters? Why is he there?"

Present was a slight pause.

"Ah, it's okay. I understand. Thank you."

* * *

Back on the vast open ocean, Shinn was having a hard time. Being the only one who can maneuver through a gravity filled space from the Minerva, he was the only one who can easily counter the Windams. But despite his strengths, it was not enough. He was getting outnumbered as mobile suits were flying everywhere.

"Mobile Suits on 3'o clock. Three of them!"

"Evade! Portside, 10 degrees!"

As the Blaze pack reloaded its missiles, Rey did not waste time as he kept firing them, hitting the cockpits of the Jet Daggers. The Gatling gun CIWS rotated fast, shooting down and intercepting missiles. However, they could not destroy all of them, as one had a touchdown.

The missile had hit Minerva's front, shaking the ship.

"I won't lose…to something like this!" Shinn said. The Impulse then positioned its hand behind its head, grabbing a beam saber hilt. As soon as he had it on his hand, a pinkish beam came out, capable of puncturing and slicing away opponents to kingdom come.

Shinn drove hard to the lane, easily slicing up a Windam in half.

* * *

"What's the matter Kira-kun?" Lacus asked.

"Someone's…crying. Again."

"Eh?"

"I wonder why…"

Kira looked at the infinite sky, as it had been lighting up. It was some sort of fireworks show, but in reality, it was the Minerva, trying to save itself, as it still has a mission.

"Why again…"

* * *

"Missiles from 5'o clock!"

"Evade them. Starboard, twenty degrees! Intercept!"

The CIWS again violently shook, shooting down the multiple missiles from the southeast. A Windam had flown over to the back, striking a hit on the Minerva's right deck, where Lunamaria had been situated. The Minerva's effort was becoming futile, as plenty more suits came out of the Naval Fleet's ships.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lunamaria shouted.

"Is it the time to be saying unnecessary things?!" Rey interrupted.

"It is indeed a nice ship. How are the preparations for the Zamza-Zah?"

"If we wait for the prey to weaken itself, then it won't be too much of a presentation."

"Yes sir. We will launch it as soon as possible."

"I may be biased, but I think our future forces should be of mobile armor's like that, instead of those insect-like objects that we copy from ZAFT."

On the far north, it was a ship stationed only for the said mobile armor. It came out from the ship's front, a green and orange color coating its body. Four arms surrounded it, making it look like a crab. These arms had mini guns, and the mobile armor quickly went into action.

"Unknown unit approaching!"

"We have a visual!" Meyrin said. Within a click of a button, it had shown on screen just what they were about to face.

"What is that?"

"Mobile Armor?"

"That huge?!"

"If that thing gets a hold of us, we're done for." Talia stated.

"Arthur, activate the Tanhauser. We'll strike the left fleet along with that thing!"

"What?!"

"Do you want the ship to sink?!"

"Yes..er, NO! Activate the Tanhauser! Switch to the line-of-fire control system! Aim for the enemy mobile armor!"

In a flash, the Tanhauser revealed itself. It was on the Minerva's front, hidden by a big chunk of metal.

"The enemy ship is preparing to fire its positron cannon. Prepare Positron Reflector."

"Assume reflecting position against the enemy ship." The big mobile armor then tilted itself to a 90 degree posture, and it activated a beam shield, protecting itself from the upcoming blast.

"Fire!" A red beam came out of the Minerva, thrashing the enemy mobile suit, but because of the reflector, it had no effect. It took the positron cannon head on, never backing down and still forwarded. Due to physics reacting, the powerful beam had sent back the Zamza-Zah.

"It repelled the Tanhauser?!...No way.."

"Portside, 20 degrees! Engines maximum, Aim Tristan towards the enemy ships on our portside!"

"But Captain! What are you planning to do with that?"

"Why don't you think about it too?! Malik, I'll leave the evasion to you!"

"Meyrin, where's Shinn? Contact him at once!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Cannons 1 and 2. Aiming at the enemy ship." The Zamza-Zah straightened its arms, cannons locking on to the Minerva.

Shinn came in to disrupt them, trying to slash it away with his beam saber. Again, futile effort as the green mobile armor evaded his assault.

"Damn it, just what is that thing?" The Impulse circled around, Shinn putting his shield out front.

"Unfold the claws!"

"Unfolding claws." Two pincer-like portions, hidden beneath its front arms, came out of the mobile armor and reddened with heat. It lunged itself to the now-retreating Impulse.

"I'll rip that weak body of yours apart!"

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Cagalli shouted. She had caught Yuna redhanded, but the purple haired man would still be calm and collected, trying to manipulate Cagalli again.

"Yuna, what's going on? Did the Minerva engage the EAF?"

"Correct. Outside ORB's territorial waters though."

"Against such a fleet?"

"There's no need to worry, Cagalli. I've sent our military to guard the territorial waters. Even though the fight is taking place outside, it's still pretty close."

"Are planning to not let them enter our waters? Yuna!"

"But, that is ORB's rule isn't it? Besides, even if it's not yet official, we have already sworn alliance to the Atlantic Federation. "

"If that's the case, what position should we take in this situation? Even you know the answer to that, right?"

"But that ship-!"

"That is a ZAFT ship, which is battling against our soon-to-be friend, the Atlantic Federation."

* * *

"Tristan, Fire!"

Unknown to the Minerva group, a single unit has locked on, firing a missile and destroying one of the hatches for mobile suits. As the Tristan fired, it had hit the Zamza-Zah, only to be again negated by the beam shield.

"This one's power is tremendous!" Shinn stated. With an alert beep ringing, he had noticed that his Impulse's Energy had fallen to the yellow level.

"Impulse's power has fallen into the yellow zone!" Meyrin stated.

"Four Mobile Suits from 7'o clock!"

"Rey!" Luna shouted, worried about her blonde friend who had only one energy pack remaining for his beam rifle. Another missile had hit the Minerva, taking out the Isolde Triple Cannon. Minerva had sustained heavy damage.

* * *

"Minerva is slowly drawing closer to the ORB waters!"

"Fire warning shots! Do not let them enter our waters! If they continue, attack and destroy them."

"Yuna!" Cagalli yelled. She looked at him in extreme disgust and sadness.

"This country is not your toy!" Yuna shouted back.

"Stop saying sentimental things!" he added, much to the shock of the representative. She could not do anything, powerful as she may seem. But, Cagalli is Cagalli, and she would not back down.

"I do not have to be ordered around by you! Shoot the Minerva and there will be no treaty or marriage!"

"Y-You!"

* * *

"Taking sides with the federation who burned this country before, and firing at the ship that risked everything to save the world…'Ingrate' would be the only adjective to this, though such word would not exist in a politician dictionary." Todaka stated. He looked at the ongoing battle, knowing exactly what the Lioness of ORB would do.

"Fire the warning shots, but do not hit the Minerva, no matter what!"

"B-But commander, that's against our orders!"

"Like I care. I'm not like them politicians."

"ZAFT Military Vessel Minerva, as of this time, your ship is currently approaching ORB's territorial waters. We cannot grant entry to your ship. Please alter your course immediately."

* * *

Regardless of the situation presented at them, the ZAFT ship continued to battle, shooting down opposing warships and sinking them beneath the ocean.

"What?" the Impulse pilot said.

"Captain!"

"If we change course now, we'll surely sink. Keep the course as it is! Get as close as you can!"

The Impulse hovered above the damaged ship, still battling against the mobile armor. He had been worried sick about Rey and Luna, who were in the shipdeck. Another alarm had sounded off in his mobile suit, this time stating that he was in the white zone, where he needs to recharge the suit.

"Main cannon, Fire! Do not hit them!"

ORB vessels have opened fire, and each of those cannons hit the sea beside the ZAFT ship, shocking the personnel in the ship.

"ORB is seriously…" up until that sentence, a loud thud had shook Shinn. The mobile armor had caught up to him, grabbing the right leg of the Impulse. The Mobile Armor dragged the Gundam downwards, making it run out of energy.

"Damn it!" The Impulse had already fallen to the danger red level zone, where it is in dire need of energy. Should it stay that way, the mobile suit would lose its Phase Shift Armor, making it extremely vulnerable to all types of attack. Worst case scenario is, it already happened as the Zamza-Zah crushed the Impulse's leg, throwing it off course and heading towards the ocean.

The energy pulling Shinn down made him dizzy, unable to pilot the Impulse anymore. He was heading straight to the ocean. If it lands at that speed, the Impulse would no doubt be destroyed. Shinn's eyes slowly dilated, and memories of his life started to play on his mind.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinn screamed, looking at what happened to his family. Once a happy family, now a survivor and a victim of the war. Though, the only survivor was him._

"I won't…be defeated by a fucking thing like this!" Shinn shouted, finding a new resolve to fight. The red seed has dropped, shattering. Shinn had entered SEED mode, a mode known as bersekers to others. A state where the pilot, a coordinator, enters a state of mind where he simply has one thing to do. Reason varies from people to people, and in this case, Shinn's refusal to be beaten.

Shinn put the thrusters to the maximum, not minding the energy level he is at. "Haven't you learned yet?!" the Zamza-Zah pilot shouted.

It folded all of its arms, and firing all the beams in its body towards the falling mobile suit, but the Impulse dodged it.

"Minerva, Meyrin! Fire the Deuterion Beam!"

"Also, prepare to launch a leg flyer and the Sword silhouette!"

"Shinn?!"

"Hurry up!"

"Y-Yes!" Meyrin then looked at Talia, preparing to receive permission.

"Do what he says!" Talia replied.

"Deuterion Chamber, standby. Target seeker system, locking on to Impulse. Deuterion Beam, irradiating."

The Impulse had slowed down and came to a full stop, receiving the green beam the Minerva had emitted. It has locked to its crest, restoring energy and making the suit powered again. White, Blue, red and yellow filled the gray mobile suit, which displayed its mobility fast.

"What the?!"

Shinn hurriedly dispatched his damaged leg flyer, and swapping it for a new one. Now filled with energy, he made his way back to the mobile armor who gave him a hard time. He drew his beam, recklessly flying towards the big mass of metal.

"Fire!" Despite the three piloted mobile armor's efforts to retaliate, they had barely scratched the enemy mobile suit. Shinn continued to descend his sword over at the cockpit, eliminating the former threat with a single blow.

"Launch the silhouette!" Shinn ordered. A pack carrying two large swords had launched from the Minerva. It alo had two beam boomerangs. It detached from the flyer, and docked with the Impulse, who had disconnected from the Force Impulse pack.

A red-colored Impulse then landed on top of an EAF Ship. Shinn drew out the anti-ship swords, aggressively slashing the ship's weapons apart. The sword wasn't called 'Anti-Ship Sword' just because of its design, but it was really meant for these kinds of moments.

Shinn jumped from ship to ship, destroying every EA Naval Fleet ship in his way. Without the Zamza-Zah giving the black haired teen problems, he did what he wanted, and it was to get them out of the wretched country of ORB and save the Minerva from being sunk.

Talia and the other crewmembers could only watch what Shinn was doing. It was that stunning, that a single mobile suit single-handedly destroyed an entire fleet using two combine-able swords. It was heroic and sadistic.

"Shi..nn." mumbled Lunamaria. She was very well shocked to see her friend being so berserk, he could destroy the world.

* * *

ORB's Yuna Roma Seiran watched as the horror of Shinn Asuka released the darkness within him, making the other EAF Naval Fleet vessels retreat.

"That is…" Cagalli said.

* * *

Athrun, now donning a ZAFT red uniform, was having a meeting with Chairman Durandal, along with 'Lacus', who was really an impostor needed by Durandal to stop this war. Her name is Meer Campbell. Meer observed with joy as Athrun was putting on the ZAFT uniform.

Moments later, Durandal had approached them, giving Athrun a special badge. It looked like a wing, or a feather, that had a yellow emblem on its center.

"Take this."

"This is FAITHs…"

"I didn't want to put you in the ordinary chain of command. I'm sure you don't want that either. Just think of it as a measure of convenience."

"After all, the name FAITH suggests the pledging of loyalty. You have your loyalty to your belief and truths."

"Chairman…"

"You are someone who abides in what you believe in, unaffected by the current trends, and someone capable of fighting when it's necessary, aren't you?"

"That's what I want to be, but…"

"I believe you can do so. That's why, use this power whenever possible. Not just for ZAFT and the PLANTs, but for the sake of a peaceful world where everybody lives in harmony."

"I understand."

"I know you must be worried with the situation in ORB, so rendezvous with the Minerva first."

"I have high hopes for that ship. I believe it's capable of doing what the Archangel has did before, during the first war."

Athrun started up the mobile suit, coating it with a reddish-pink midtone. Its eyes were filled with a luminous green color. It was his own machine, the one he had used to end the war.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, heading out!"

**AN: The Justice's data still resides with ZAFT, so when the Treaty was signed, the Justice had been redeveloped and this time, the Neutron Jammer Canceller was removed.**


	8. Wings of Light

"That was amazing, Shinn!"

"You totally saved us man!"

"You were some hero today eh?" Vino greeted, coming over to Shinn's side, giving his friend a hug.

"In any case, it was Shinn who saved us all."

"Yes Captain! He was amazing! That was six vessels, including two carriers!"

"I've never heard of such incredible numbers!" Arthur added.

"He should be getting a medal for this, surely!"

"So that was the power of the Impulse. Or rather, the power of that boy. I wondered why the Chairman had given that unit to Shinn instead of Rey, but now I know."

"Was the Chairman aware of this from the very beginning?"

"Maybe he was Captain. After all, the Chairman is also an expert in DNA Analysis."

"Whatever the case, he was incredible! Not even the legendary Freedom of Jachin Due could duplicate this feat!" Arthur happily pleaded. He closed his eyes and nodded, agreeing with himself.

"But, what really happened out there?" a happy Lunamaria asked. She had caught up with Shinn, who was headed towards the dressing room. "You suddenly became a super ace of some sort. Was it because the enemy cornered you?"

"I dunno. I can't really explain it."  
"I just noticed the ORB vessels firing at us and I got pissed. I thought, 'I'll never be defeated by this!' and my mind suddenly became clear."

"Ohh. So that means you've become war-crazed? You lost it?" Lunamaria assumed.

"Eh? No. At least, I don't think so." Shinn chuckled.

"Regardless, you saved the ship." Rey said, entering the scene as he placed his hands on top of Shinn's left shoulder. "To be alive is a valuable thing. It means we still have a tomorrow."

Speechless at what the blonde boy just said, the two people of opposite sex looked at each other with confusion. Meanwhile, Rey had just walked out, heading back by himself.

* * *

_"To the souls of those who left this world before us, who loved peace and upheld the ideals of ORB to the end. We will never forget."_

These words were beautifully engraved in a memorial where ORB's mass driver once stood beside it. Cagalli was looking at the stone tablet, not knowing what to do with the current situation. She was simply an 18-year old girl, and should not yet be involved in such political affairs, but rather going out and doing what she wants, or so she thought.

_"The way things are progressing, it won't be long until humanity is divided into two sides who refuse to accept the existence of one another. Is that an acceptable future for you all?"_

_"Learn the causes of war, Cagalli. Attacking each other will not solve anything."_

_"I'm sure you can see the potential threat in being stubborn. It would create an unnecessary enemy and facing them in a battle."_

_"This country is not your toy!"_

"I-I…" Cagalli gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, wanting to cry. But her remaining testosterones stopped it, as the Lioness should be seen as strong, both physically and mentally.

"This place hasn't changed one bit. Just like it used to be." Yuna stated, walking and heading towards Cagalli.

"Y-Yuna!"

"We must really do something about the graves of your father and the others.

"Yuna…a-abou-"

"I thought I might find you here. But this is very thoughtless of you, walking alone without a bodyguard. It may be safe here, but think about the situation all over the world." Yuna stated. The purple-haired Seiran walked and bowed in front of the memorial, giving his salutations to the fallen mighty rulers of ORB.

After paying his respects, he and Cagalli got into the car, as they had prepared their talk.

"Y-Yuna."

"What is it, Cagalli?"

Silence filled the car, until Yuna Roma broke it. "I was paying respects to the ones who protected this country, and your father. I told him, that I would protect ORB and Cagalli with my whole life."

"Yuna! You're still going on about that?!"

"I know. But I agreed to your terms not to attack the Minerva, so the wedding will take place alongside the day of the treaty signing."

"What?!"

"The citizens have been uneasy about this. By placing two events together, we'll show the people that their leaders are working as one to protect this nation."

"I haven't agreed to it yet!" Cagalli said, raising her hands open, trying to stop Yuna. The Seiran member then noticed a silver ring resting on the left ring finger on his princess' hands. Straightway, he grabbed her hand, fiddling and circling the ring.

"Play time is over, Cagalli. It was over for you too soon."

"You and I are both Naturals…He is a coordinator. I hope you didn't forget what our soon-to-be friend is fighting against."

"It was never possible in the first place, Cagalli. He's a coordinator, living in a different world."

"Yuna!"

"Yelling at me won't do anything, will it?"

Cagalli then swung her wrist away from the manipulative Seiran, looking at him, wanting to kill him. If only that was possible.

"Are you going to choose him, and won't marry me? Tell them that's why you'll stick with the PLANTs and have the EAF become our enemy?"

"I never said that!"

"Then would you abandon your responsibilities, your nation and flee the country, even though you're an Athha?"

Tears finally came out of the blonde girl's eyes, dripping on her cheeks and falling on the leather car seat.

"Don't get me wrong. I have no hatred against them. But whether it's him, or that little brother of yours, we can't have them around you, Cagalli…Yula…Athha. ORB's representative, daughter of the Uzumi Nara Athha."

* * *

"Okay! Andy, coffee's ready!" Aisha called.

"Mmm." Andrew Waltfeld grabbed the cup, proceeding to take a sip of the hot coffee his wife had prepared for them.

"Murrue-san, how is this?" Aisha asked, giving the brown haired former captain a cup of what she and Andy liked. "I gave it a little more roasted flavor than yesterdays." Said Andy.

As Murrue drank a bit, she looked up, remembering the taste of yesterday's coffee. The one she had on hand was a lot stronger, so as a woman, she could not relate with it without difficulty.

"I liked yesterday's better, Aisha-san, Andrew-san."

Andrew took another sip of his coffee, and Murrue was right. "I'm beginning to understand your tastes." Andrew commented.

"Andy, I'm just gonna go check out the grocery." Aisha stated, leaving her husband and Murrue alone.

"So…"

"So now.."

Murrue and Andrew both talked at the same time, and both stopped, giving ways to others.

"Ladies first." Andrew said.

"No, in this case, men should go first."

"Very well. About ORB's decision…Unfortunately, it can't be helped."

"Yes, I'm sure that Cagalli-san did everything she could."

"Although she's the leader, dealing with politics for an 18-year old is simply too much to ask."

"I have no intention of blaming her. The problem lies with us." Andrew sighed.

"Yes."

"I don't know about you guys, but Kira, Lacus and I, should probably think about moving out of here."

"To the PLANTs?"

"At this rate, it might be the only place left to go, where we coordinators can live."

"No, if you'd like, you can come with us, together with the boy's parents and his girl."

"Well…They just had war declared against them, but I think Chairman Durandal is a strong, fair man. He wouldn't senselessly reject Naturals, I think."

"There wouldn't be a greater joy than to go live somewhere and eventually die in peace and happiness. What more do we humans want?"

The cool air breezed on their hairs, like a hand ruffling it. It was a fairly beautiful morning.

* * *

Five days later, Flay was taking her usual peaceful night jogging around the shore. Her red hair was tied up into a bun, and her earphones were in her ears, playing some music. As she neared the mansion, she noticed the irregularities and bubbles on the surface of the water.

"What's this?" she silently mumbled. Figures of men rose up from the water, and they were all wearing diving suits. But what had surprised her is that their helmets were different from the ones she usually saw. She quickly hid on a hidden cave near the edge of the bottom of the cliff. She turned off her cellphone, along with the music that was playing, so that she could at least hear what they were going to say.

"Got that? Leave no trace of her death on the site, but make sure you get her."

"Roger!" the others said.

Flay was shocked as hell. They were carrying guns. Furthermore, they had equipped silencers. She went to the shortcut on the other side of the cave, and moments later, she had arrived at the back door of Reverend Malchio's mansion.

She quietly opened the door, and ran towards Kira's room.

"Kira!" she half-mutedly said. Flay shook her boyfriend's body, waking him up in the middle of the night. Moments later, Flay and Lacus' Haro activated their warning mode, bouncing towards the rooms of the adults.

"W-What Flay? Are you hungry?" Kira stupidly asked. He was very well half-awake, but it didn't surprise Flay, who knew her boyfriend was a sleepyhead during nighttime.

_"Too bad! This can't be happening! This is bad!" _the Haros repeatedly said. It woke up Murrue, Andrew and Aisha, who quickly jumped out of their beds. The three grownups grabbed the handguns concealed on their drawers, and proceeded to wake the others, namely Lacus and Reverend Malchio.

"I wonder where they're from." Aisha wondered

"Look after her and the children!" Andrew said.

"Proceed to the shelter!" he added.

"Right!" Murrue replied. The three effectively split ways, as Aisha headed for the Reverend's room, Murrue to Lacus and Kira's mother, and Andrew to battle the intruders.

_"I will not accept! I will not accept!"_ the pale green haro shouted. Kira opened the door, and saw Andrew heading towards them with a gun in the former ZAFT soldier's hand.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked.

"I told you Kira! There are intruders!" Flay said.

"Your girlfriend's right boy. Get dressed."

"O-okay!"

"Lacus-san. Lacus-san! Everybody, wake up!" Murrue quietly said. The pink haired princess slowly opened those flawless eyes coated with the color of silver and blue mixing together. Moments later, the sleeping kids reactivated their machine-like bodies that never run out of energy, especially during play time.

"Shh. Be quiet." Murrue said.

Suddenly, the door directly in front of them opened, and it was none other than Kira and Flay.

"Lacus! We have to go!" Flay stated.

The sound of shattered glass rang in their ears, along with the thorough tune of multiple gun shots, which had scared the kids. As they got out of the room, Murrue ordered Kira and Flay.

"Kira-kun, Flay-chan, protect them. Stay away from the windows and go to the shelter!"

"Right."

"Yes."

As they were walking, a fast sight of a gunman appeared outside the window, prompting Murrue to break it with a bullet, hopefully taking the man out. Screams of the scared children were heard, asking what is happening.

"It's alright. Now, let's hurry."

Murrue led the way, guiding the blind man accompanied by a little girl with an age lesser than 13. She pointed her gun on the doors, waiting for something to pop out. In a mere second, she looked at the others, nodding that there was no threat. The group then walked past the said corridor, hoping to stay alive.

All of a sudden, the door on Murrue's northeast opened up, revealing a figure with a gun. She rapidly pulled the trigger on her handgun, but the firepower of the enemy's sub-machine gun overpowered her, making her fall behind the corner.

"Murrue-san!" Kira cried out, worried about the older sister figure he had in Murrue.

"Hurry!" She shouted, signaling Kira to go. She stood up as soon as the firing of bullets stopped, sighing. As the manly figure entered her vision, she swung her left leg, kicking down the opposition, and then she finished her fight with three shots, killing the man.

"Let's go!" Flay said, to the kids who were watching in horror as Murrue just killed a human being. Kira then picked them up, and ran. Murrue then followed them at the back.

"Murrue-san behind you!" Flay yelled. Two gunmen crept up on the descending stairs, firing their silenced guns at the female who was running. Murrue then left, and at the same time, the bullets hit the wall. She had barely made it. She rolled towards where Flay was. She threw Kira another handgun, but had hoped that he won't use it. Murrue then threw out the empty gun cartridge, replacing it with a new one. She then exposed her left arm with the gun, taking out two more.

Meanwhile, Andrew and Aisha had the hardest stage. They were covered by a flipped table, trying to fend multiple opponents off. It was fairly different inside a mobile suit. Andrew, thinking that it was time to retreat, opened the door behind them and hopped with Aisha.

He picked himself up, and walked fast. Unknown to him a threat was waiting. Out of the blue, another gunman showed himself stabbing Andrew's left arm.

"Andy!" Aisha screamed in fear. She picked up her gun, but Andrew beat her to it by kicking the stabber, and revealing a pistol hidden under the prosthetic arm, shooting and killing the peril.

"Don't forget about this." Andrew joked.

"You idiot." Aisha picked up the detached prosthetic and removed the knife stuck in it, giving it back to her husband.

The fallen henchman's radio then let out a sound. _"Target has moved to Area E with the children. Hurry up and take her out!"_

"Shit." Andrew and Aisha both ran, where Lacus and the others are.

Murrue was having a hard time, most attacks would be in twos, and she did not know why they were attacking them. Are they robbers? Terrorists? Pranksters? No, the last one would definitely be a fluke. Why would a group of people prank someone by trying to kill the person?

Flay rapidly entered the code to the shelter provided by Reverend Malchio, and they had noticed the door beside them open.

"Waltfeld-san!" Kira exclaimed. As the cold metal room opened, the kids, with Lacus and the others, ran inside.

"Let's hurry!" Lacus said.

"Quick, there are a lot of them!" Andrew stated, holding Kira's shoulder.

_"I will not accept that! I will not accept that!"_

As soon as they were about to enter, Flay leaped and shouted,

"Lacus!"

Another gun shot was fired, and this time blood had been seen splattered on the wall. Flay's right shoulder had been grazed by a bullet from above and the two girls fell on the floor. The gunman was effectively hiding in the air vent, but not exactly efficient when escaping. But what the hell, they need to kill her. Even if he was killed, he didn't care about surviving.

"Damn you!" Kira shouted, raising the handgun and firing it at the concealed henchman. The blood of the deceased man dripped on the wall, and Kira put his head down in disbelief and grief. Lacus picked Flay up, and they made their way towards the shelter.

The metal doors closed, and Murrue dropped to her knees.

"Gah!" She sighed, catching her breath. Aisha then walked up to her, offering her bottled water. Murrue quickly caught the drink and opened it, satisfying her short breaths.

"Are you all alright? How's the girl's wound?" Andrew asked.

"Y-Yes. I'm alright." Said an injured Flay.

"They're Coordinators." Murrue openly stated.

"Yeah."

"They were no amateurs. They've been trained in combat." Aisha said, much to Kira's surprise.

"ZAFT?!"

"Coordinator Special Forces? Could it be any worse?" Murrue exclaimed.

"We can't be sure yet, but for them to go after her…"

Kira hurriedly looked at the calm and collected pink princess of the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne, wondering why the gunmen were looking to assassinate her.

"Why Lacus?"

"I don't know."

"Kira. Andrew-san. Aisha-san. Murrue-san."

"They were after me weren't they?"

Kira opened his arms, wanting to give Lacus a hug, but an unknown blast had shaken them around.

* * *

"How could we fail?!" the commander slammed his fists on the locked numpad.

"Bring out the ASSHs. We've got no choice."

"We must take Lacus Clyne's life, here and now!"

The mobile suits pilot then boarded their machines, and bombarded the mansion, wanting to put the pink princess to an eternal rest.

"Focus Fire at one point! Once we get past that, they're through!"

"Yes sir!"

These mobile suits who had scissor-like arms with two beam guns in it continuously fired at the metal wall, and moments later, it fell.

* * *

"They were, and still are after her! Damn it!" Andrew shouted.

"Mobile Suits?" Aisha asked.

"Most probably."

"I don't know how many or what they have out there but…this place won't last long if they have that firepower." Andrew stated, putting his fist into a clenched position.

Lacus, who had ripped a part of her dress to tend to the needs of the redhead's wound, looked at Flay, along with Kira.

"Flay." Kira stated.

"Do you have the keys?"

"K-Kira?"

"I…need to fight, Flay."

Flay looked away from the amethyst eyes of the brunette, not knowing what to answer. Kira then walked towards her and knelt. He picked up her soft and smooth hands, planting a kiss.

_"Haro! Fight! Fight!" _Flay's Haro stated.

"Kira."

"Are you suggesting that we go down without fighting, Flay?" Kira calmly stated.

"N-No. B-But!"

"Flay. I'm alright now."

"K-Kira."

Tears formed on the surface of the redhead's eye, as Flay picked up her Haro, opening its hidden pockets, containing a key. A key for the wings of tomorrow. She grabbed the said object, and placed it on top of Kira's hand.

"Kira, are you sure?" Lacus asked.

"Boy, be careful out there." Andrew stated.

"Yes. I'll protect you all." Kira said. Clear with what he has to do, he faced the legendary Freedom Gundam, which was repaired after the war. Bit by bit, he remembered the memories he and Flay have suffered, and how the war had ended.

_"You are mankind's dream! The Ultimate Coordinator!"_

_"Do you think you can change what's going to happen? The world's inevitable end will come through an inextinguishable war!"_

_"You're something that shouldn't be allowed to exist, boy!"_

There were some rough and smooth times, but this was the mobile suit he had been entrusted to by Lacus, and would not one bit, let it be destroyed. He hopped on to cockpit, but before sitting, he saw his old flight suit.

"These don't fit me anymore." Kira said, alongside with a little chuckle.

An explosion sent the others running to the last shelter.

"Damn it, they broke through!" Andrew shouted.

Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module.

_"Gundam."_ Kira thought. It was fairly different from the Strike or Strike Rouge's, as that read as General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver. Kira pushed the Phase Shift Button, reactivating his old wings. The barren gray body became covered in white, black and blue. The eyes glowed in a yellow color.

Kira put the buffering thrusters to the maximum level, and the Freedom's wings emitted red particles and let out a white flash. Kira stepped on the pedal, and the Freedom launched towards the top as fast as possible, tearing through the air.

"Find our target. Where are Oulan and Kramnik?" just when he finished talking, the alert signal fired up, and a green beam came out, splitting the air waves and the clouds. With an explosion, the Freedom exposed itself, rising to the early morning sky.

"What's that?"

"Is that possible?!"

"It's the Freedom!"

"What?!"

The newly reconstructed Freedom opened its vast blue and black wings, and radiated off a beautiful blue glow and red specks of light. Kira, wasting no time, entered SEED mode. The purple seed dropped from the fragile glass, breaking it into shards of shiny light.

The Freedom slashed through the air, drawing the beam saber on the left with its right hand, and cutting off the arm and leg of one ASSH suit. Two more had fired their shots while the Freedom had its back turned. But Kira rose up, and didn't even get scratched. He turned the Freedom, and now faced the mobile suits that were still firing beam shots. Regardless of being in an upside down position, Kira effortlessly activated the Hi-MAT module, sacking out the limbs and remaining weapons of the two mobile suits.

The last two had to retreat, but the Freedom was just too fast for them to cover. Oulan panicky fired his beam guns at the Freedom, but the opposing mobile suit maneuvered through his shots, beam saber in its hands. Kira swiftly cut the arms, and flew past it. Once he had a clear look, he fired the Balaena Plasma cannons at the legs, decapitating the enemy.

"How could that be?!" the commander shouted. He bowed, and launched the missiles on its back, all towards the Freedom. Again, the great Kira Yamato, the Ultimate Coordinator, had flown to the sides to avoid being hit. Kira drew out his beam saber, slashing downwards in hopes of disabling his enemy.

But the ASSH dodged by jumping back, and it had activated its own beam saber, this time in a shape of a cutter. The commander's unit lunged it towards Kira, assuming that he had caught the Freedom off-guard, but the Freedom still retaliated by dodging downwards, and using its shield to lift it, using its own momentum to throw the mobile suit overhead.

Without a moment to waste, Kira stored his beam saber and drew out the rifle, and seriously fired it on the rising ASSH's branches, specifically the arms, legs and remaining weapons. With all forces disabled, Kira stopped. He had this promise never to kill, only disable.

But what had stunned him was these mobile suit pilots, who he let live, had activated the self-destruct sequence, dying alongside their mobile suits.

"Why…" said a wide-eyed Kira. A certain redhead then came out of the emergency exit from the shelter, looking at the knight in shining armor.

"Kira. I hope you're okay."


	9. Confusion

"ASSHs?" asked Murrue.

"Yeah. We've only seen a few data on them though." Andrew replied.

"They're a new model that just came out recently, for military use only." Aisha interfered.

"And they attacked Lacus-san, so that means…"

"I don't know what's up, but it seems that moving to the PLANTs is not a great idea."

"But, why are they after her?" Flay asked. She quickly went to her friend's side, holding her hands tightly and embracing her, giving her the warmth the pink princess needed.

"My…My…."

"Myrna-san?"

"Kira-sama!"

"This is for you, Cagalli-sama asked me to hand it to you, Kira-sama."

"Eh?"

"Cagalli-sama is no longer able to come out on her own, so she asked me to give it to you secretly."

As soon as Cagalli's own maid saw the brunette, she immediately brought out a letter containing an invitation to the Seiran-Athha wedding, and hidden in it was a ring. Kira opened it, and made Flay gasp after getting a glimpse the ring.

"That's Athrun's ring!"

"Athrun?" Kira asked.

"He said that he was planning to give that to Cagalli! I was with him when he bought that!"

"What happened? Did something happen to Cagalli-san?" Murrue asked.

"No. She's very well. It's just that she has moved to the Seiran residence in preparation for her marriage."

"Eh?" Everybody loudly muttered. How could the tomboyish representative of ORB, the Lioness, get married at the age of 18, and throw away her young and free environment?

"She will be living with them until the wedding. I'm not so sure what would happen after. Even I haven't been informed!"

"This wedding was neatly arranged even if they were little children! So as long as it's was okay with Cagalli-sama, I'd be delighted from the bottom of my heart! But! The Seirans are rushing it through, since she has no parents! They think it's more or less going their way!"

Kira angrily crumpled the paper envelope, thinking about what would be in his sister's mind right now. He opened the note, reading away what Cagalli has written.

"_Kira. I'm so sorry. I was hoping to tell you this in person, but I'm no longer able to move the way I used to. By now, the ORB has already joined the World Security Treaty Organization. I'm now living with the Seirans, getting ready to marry Yuna Roma. It's a bit rushed, but it can't be helped due to the nation's situation. Right now, they need a strong leader and the policies that people can trust. It's still not clear how ORB would move from this point out. But powerless as I may be, I'm still responsible for this country and doing what is right as the representative of ORB."_

"_I will marry Yuna Roma Seiran."_

"_The ring Athrun gave me. I can no longer keep it, and I don't want it to be taken from me. But, I don't want to throw it away. So, I hate to ask this, but can you return it to him for me? It's the last thing I wanted to ask of you, before I become a Seiran…Sorry. I'm doing this so my nation can live peacefully and be secured. I'll do my best."_

Tears from the little brother's eyes came out, and his head dropped in sorrow. It may be surprising, but it was definitely a legal wedding. Then out of the blue, a hand popped out in front of Kira, taking the paper rapidly, and in a mere second, crumpling it and reopening it. He heard a deep breathe, and what was let out was,

"Cagalli you idioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!" Flay cried out. She ruthlessly tore the paper to shreds, and looked at Myrna with fierce eyes.

"Myrna-san, I'm telling you now, I will save Cagalli." The redhead then looked at the others, surprised by her tantrum. It wasn't really a childlike tantrum, but more of releasing her anger. "We're taking her during the wedding."

"Eh?!"

* * *

Three days later, the Seiran-Athha wedding was taking place. It was an illustrious environment, with a temple on the front, hidden behind it was a waterfall that went up as high as two mobile suits, which is about 36 meters high.

There weren't any people yet, just ORB's officials doing the work on the placements of tables and arranging of decorations such as bonsai trees and rich man chairs. Reporters were also in sight, as well as multiple mobile suits called the ORB's M1-Astrays on the ground, while the new transformable units Murasame's were flying around, patrolling the sky.

Cagalli was in the bride's room, thinking about the memories she shared with the blue-haired teen. She remembered how he outsmarted her during the time they met on an island, after she had crashed her Skygrasper from a battle. Athrun had the Aegis on the ZAFT shuttle which she made retreat, and eventually shooting it down.

_Just about when he was going to stab her, she screamed on the top of her lungs, fighting for her life. It stunned the guy, and made him rethink of killing her. He stands up, and wonders, 'A girl?'_

"_Damn you!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_B-But, you're gonna go and attack the Earth with that thing again, right?"_

"_That thing would end up killing many people on Earth, won't it?"_

"_Then shoot me."_

"_I'm the one responsible for pulling the trigger on that mobile suit."_

"_Damn it!" She raised her hands along with the handgun, throwing it out of angst and guilt. _

"_He was no longer a friend! He was an enemy! He killed Miguel! Miguel loved to study and was only 19, yet Kira killed him!"_

"_I had no choice but to kill him, did I?!"_

"_You bastard!"_

"_One kills because another is killed, then gets killed because he killed! How is that twisted logic ever going to give us peace?!"_

She looked at her left hand, where the former ring was resting on her left ring finger. She bowed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Lady Cagalli, it's time."

"Yes."

She came out of the room, to be greeted by the bride's maid, which was no longer Myrna. The blonde was then escorted to the stairs, where Yuna Roma was waiting on the last step. She walked slowly and elegantly, but hasn't looked up straight yet.

"You look very nice, Cagalli." Yuna praised.

"However, it's too bad about your hair. I'd prefer it if you'd let it grow."

"Are you fine, nervous perhaps?"

"No. I'm alright."

"Tsk. 'No. I am fine, thank you.' Is what you should reply. Watch your language."

"Never before has the media coverage been this many, try to look happy atleast."

Moments later, the soon-to-be married couple rode the wedding vehicle, Cagalli awkwardly smiling.

* * *

"Flay, are you sure this would work?"

"Do you want me to punch you, Kira? At this point, it's the only option."

Kira sighed, leaving his girlfriend relieved and calm. "None of us can be sure that it's the right thing to do, but the worst thing to do is to give up, right?" he stated, looking at his girlfriend and smiling at her.

"Yep."

Murdoch came in the door, greeting Murrue and the rest of the crew. Neumann was there as well, preparing for the Archangel's comeback. Lieutenant Natarle Badgriuel also came back and happily hugged Murrue as she saw her. After all, Murrue was everybody's mother and sister. Meanwhile, Lacus thoroughly hugged the orphans and Kira's mom, Caridad Yamato, thanking her for what she has done to them. She also bid farewell to her caretaker, Reverend Malchio.

"That's why, we have to go. To avoid repeating what happened before."

* * *

"Cagalli-sama!"

"Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" Cheers from the nation of ORB was heard throughout the whole way towards the wedding site. Cagalli tried her best to smile, but the sense of her leaving Athrun for Yuna was killing her bit by bit inside.

"Oy, Cagalli." Said Yuna, nudging her using his elbow softly.

"Mm? Oh." Cagalli replied. She knew what Yuna meant. Cagalli took a deep breath and looked outside, waving and smiling at the people who were cheering for them. 'It's what they want, it's for my country.' The thought lingered on her mind continuously, not noticing that tears were now endlessly flowing out of her eyes.

"_Must the world insist on identifying everyone as an ally or enemy?! Must ORB throw away its principles and laws to fight against an assigned enemy?!"_

She remembered what her father told her that day. Uzumi told her to learn the causes of war so that she could prevent it, and make the world a better place. If allying with the Atlantic Federation would give the country security, she didn't see a reason to refuse the treaty.

Later on, the couple arrived and exited the car. Yuna looked at Cagalli's face, spotting the redness beneath her eyes.

"I trust that those are tears of joy?"

* * *

"Engine ready for testing." Neumann said.

"Conduits and A.P.U. online. Power flow stable."

"Containment field, okay…Hold external damper at 30%. Radiation levels within limits. Setting up station eight's power bus line. Airtight and watertight bulkheads confirmed to be close. Life support systems within specs." Andrew stated.

"Um, Commander Waltfeld? I think you should be on this seat."

"No no. The ship is undermanned already. If necessary, I have to sortie as well."

"Murrue-san, that seat is definitely yours!" Natarle stated. She was stationed on her usual place as the Combat Commander.

"V-Very well." She replied, walking towards the center of the Captain's chair, and taking a seat on her former place, and where she is again.

"Linking main power, all systems green. All stations within the Archangel are online."

"Sorry, mom. Once again, I have to go to the battlefield."

"It's alright. But, always remember one thing."

"Yeah." Kira nodded as he held hands with the redhead beside her.

"This is your home. I will always be here, and you know that I love you both. Flay and you."

"M-Mom…" Kira stated.

Flay finally let out those cries she had stored for her siblings, who she only met once. Their mother had lived on ORB, and still, she did not see the two redhead sisters she had. The only news she got was they were living on the PLANTs as they were full first generation coordinators.

"Mom!" Flay lunged at Caridad, embracing her as she let out a deep and sorrowful cry, remembering her parents.

"Flay, it's going to be alright." Caridad replied, slowly brushing Flay's hair with her soft hands, once again reminding her that she is also a mother that she can run to.

Moments passed and the two broke the hug, and Caridad looked at them again. "Promise me; promise me that you guys will come back, okay?" Both Kira and Flay dipped their heads, reassuring Kira's mother that they'll go back safe and sound.

* * *

"Commence Flooding."

"Commence flooding!"

"Confirmed, laminate armor is now active. Ablative gel injector pressure levels satisfactory. Confirmed separation of APU Conduit."

"Pressure at 30. FCS, all weapon banks, levitators, online."

"Full gauge."

"Open the main gate."

"Opening the main gate."

"Release the restraining arms and put engines at 20%. Proceed slowly."

The white legged ship submerged in the water fired its boosters, as it slowly moved out of the cage and into the wild sea; going to Cagalli's wedding and interfering it.

"When we're in the clear, climb 30 degrees, engines to the maximum."

The Archangel rapidly rose from the water and to the surface. It created humongous waves and stirred the ocean, creating whirlpools of all sizes, but it wasn't larger than the ship itself.

"Lift out of the water! Archangel, take off!"

The majestic view of the legged ship rose out of the water and into the sunny sky, flying past where the orphanage used to stand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about with you, but please be careful. Protect your girlfriend too." Murdoch said.

"Y-Yeah…" Kira awkwardly replied.

"Murdoch-san! I'm stronger than him! He's the reckless one!" Flay shouted.

"Hai hai."

* * *

The wedding music played, and Cagalli and Yuna started climbing the temple to the top, where a priest was waiting. As soon as they were leveled with the priest, the wedding started.

"We are gathered on this special day, asking for Haumea's permission to join two human beings and bring them together, living as one."

"Are you Yuna Roma Seiran and Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Yes."

"Freedom, Strike Rouge, clear for takeoff." Aisha said.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, taking off!"

"Flay Allster, Strike Rouge, going out!"

Meanwhile at ORB,

"Commander!"

"Unknown approaching. Unknown approaching. Scramble!"

It was announced throughout the whole ORB base at Morgenroete.

"Second escort fleet, prepare for launch!"

"This unknown, it's the Archangel, isn't it?"

"Yeah. With the Freedom and Rouge."

The black, blue and white Gundam soared through the sky with the red-pink mobile suit tagging along. They were faced by a handful of Murasames, but Kira attacked them, but opted to only disable them by shooting their limbs, or their weapons.

"If you promise to pledge loyalty to each other, the Haumea will surely accept your vows."

"So, I shall ask you anew. Will you make this promise truthfully from the bottom of your heart?"

"Yes." Yuna hastily but calmly vowed.

The priest and Yuna Roma patiently waited for the blonde to answer, but a panicking voice broke the silence.

"It's no use! They can't catch up!"

"Have them evacuate!"

A whistle was blown, making both Yuna and Cagalli to look back at the same time, wondering what the disturbance was all about.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Hurry!"

"Protect Lady Cagalli!"

"Counterattack!"

The M1 Astrays guarding the temple positioned themselves and locked on the Freedom, but Kira's swift and precise movements outsmarted them, resulting to a disabled machine. It had no other weapons left. Kira did this to all guarding Murasames and Astrays, as the Strike Rouge proceeded to go where Cagalli is.

"Kira?! Strike Rouge?!" Cagalli exclaimed, as her 'husband' cowardly hid behind her.

"C-Cagalli!"

People screamed and speedily walked to the shelter, knocking down the doves that were placed in a white box, releasing them. These birds then flew away, leading to a much more beautiful yet somehow chaotic environment. The wedding was cancelled.

Flay opened her cockpit and got rid of her seatbelt. She ran fast towards Cagalli and grabbed her hand even though she was still wearing her flight suit with the helmet. Even though Cagalli couldn't recognize her, she could not find one bit of resistance from her.

But unexpectedly, Yuna grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you taking my Cagalli?!"

"Ack-!" Flay flinched from the grasp. Cagalli made her way behind the masked female in a red and pink suit.

"Let go of my hand!" Flay yelled, laterally with it was a punch to the Seiran's beautiful face, making his nosebleed and her wrists released.

Again, she took Cagalli's wrist and dragged her to the Rouge. She sat down and Cagalli was sitting on her lap. The cockpit closed, and it was a successful mission.

"Flay, hurry up! Incoming forces!" Kira reported.

"A-Alright!" Flay replied.

"F-Flay?!" Cagalli asked.

"Hallo! Whatsup?"

The Rouge put her booster to the maximum, flying alongside the Freedom as they made their way back to the Archangel.

"W-Why aren't you doing anything?! Shoot them down!" Yuna ordered.

"B-But sir! If we open fire there's a chance of shooting down where Lady Cagalli is!"

"Eh?" The only thing Yuna could do was to pout, pout on the missed chance of taking Cagalli as his wife.

The Freedom opened a channel and a visual with the Rouge, Kira asking if Flay was okay.

"W-Woot. That's a pretty amazing dress."

"Shut it."

"Kira! Is this the time to be joking?" Flay coldly said.

"This is ORB Forces Headquarters, Freedom, Strike Rouge! Land at once!"

"No can do." Kira said.

The Freedom grabbed its beam saber and flew fast towards the intercepting Murasames, slashing their wings and disabling them.

* * *

"Mobile Suits detected at 4'o clock. It's the Freedom and the Rouge!"

"Message from HQ! The mobile suits have kidnapped Lady Cagalli. Exercise extreme caution!"

"Lady Cagalli?!"

"They did it?"

"Stop firing!"

"The Archangel!" Cagalli shouted.

"We just surfaced." Flay replied.

"Orders are to surround them and safely rescue Lady Cagalli."

The Freedom and the Strike Rouge then landed safely on the Archangel's mobile suit hangar. Not a trace of a bullet has been fired.

"The Strike Rouge and Freedom are back in. Cagalli-san is safe as well." Aisha reported

"Okay, excellent!"

"Shall we go Captain?" Natarle asked.

Murrue nodded. It was a successful intervention and mission. "Open the vents! Archangel is going underwater!"

The white ship slowly sunk to the water, submerging to the depths of the blue ocean, and is unexpected to be seen again for the meantime.

"Captain Todaka! The Archangel is getting away! We have to attack!"

"Exercise extreme caution, right?"

"Y-Yes sir."

Todaka then stood straight, saluting the Archangel as it disappeared. _"I'm counting on you, Archangel. Steer the world back to the path where it should belong."_

* * *

Hours later, another alarm sounded off at ORB.

"ORB Control. I'm approaching your country in a ZAFT Mobile Suit. I would like to enter your country to join the Minerva, a ZAFT ship docked at your harbor. Please grant authorization."

"A ZAFT machine?"

"Launch the Murasames!"

"ORB Control, can you hear me?" Athrun repeatedly stated. Then the 'Attention' alarm sounded on his mobile suit. There were two mobile suits locking in on the Justice and preparing to fire.

"Murasame? They locked on to me?!"

The Murasames started firing, only to be dodged by the swift Justice Gundam.

"ORB Control, what the hell is going on?! I have no intention of attacking you nation!"

The transformable new units of ORB then launched missiles at Athrun's mobile suit, but he cannot counterattack. He wouldn't want to make an enemy of ORB.

"Why are you firing at me? ORB Control!"

"You seriously think we'll fall for that?"

"Now that ORB has joined the WSTO, the PLANTs are an enemy state."

"We are not in a war yet, but we cannot permit entry."

"ORB agreed to ally with the Atlantic Federation? Wasn't Cagalli able to control the ministers?" Athrun mumbled.

"I need a government official! Citizen number 2500474C, Alex Dino with the Athha Family! Connect me to a representative!"

"I am a government official, we cannot authorize your request."

"This is an emergency, please!"

"Unfortunately, it's impossible. I have no idea of what you're trying to pull, but the Minerva already left days ago."

"Huh?"

Athrun, in the Justice, repetitively dodged the assault of the ORB Mobile Suits, which classified him as hostile, even with his Citizenship Number presented. The Justice then rose up and grabbed the beam rifle, shooting down the rifles of the Murasame units, and escaping.

* * *

After getting back to the Archangel, the four moved to a room where they could share their thoughts.

"What's gotten in you guys?! That was an extremely foolish move!" Cagalli scolded.

"Kidnapping a nation's leader from a wedding ceremony is a major crime against international laws!"

"Are you all stupid?! I don't remember asking you to do this!"

"Well…We are quite aware of that, but…" Lacus stated.

"But, it couldn't be helped, could it?"

"Cagalli, you used to do things recklessly too, right?" Kira said.

"Reckless?!"

"Kira." Said Lacus, worried about the rapidly depleting relationship of the siblings.

"It's alright, Lacus."

"What…What do you mean something stupid and reckless!? I'm ORB's representative!"

"I have m-many worries! And I think them through, and-!"

"And you truly believe that entering an alliance with the Atlantic Federation and marrying that Seiran will be the best for ORB, Cagalli?" Kira contradicted.

"O-Of course I do! Otherwise, why would I wanna get married?!"

"I-I have no other options left! I-It's like what Yuna, Unato and the others told me…We can't afford to burn ORB for the second time! This is the only path I can take to keep that from happening again!"

"So, as long as you avoid burning the nation, it doesn't matter what happens to other countries? If one day, ORB decides to burn the PLANTs or some other nations, is it okay for you, Chief Representative of ORB?" Flay coldly said, sparking another fight between the two women. They don't have a hate for each other anymore, but the way Cagalli did things rashly put Flay's patience to overdrive.

"Flay!" Kira shouted.

"Flay-san."

"Let me talk, Kira!" She looked fiercely at ORB's representative.

"I-I told you, I-it's the only way!"

She straightened her hand, and placed a slap towards the blonde's cheek. "Cagalli, we're here to help. You can count on us."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you until now." Kira apologized.

"But, I believe that it's not yet too late. There are still things we do not understand, and we can do something about it."

Flay reached to the depths of her pocket, grabbing a familiar object for Cagalli and her. She raised it up and put it back to Cagalli's palms. It was Athrun's ring.

"It's the same for all of us." Flay stated. "If we don't choose a way, right or wrong as it may be, we'll never get to where we want to go." She added.

Cagalli firmly held on to Athrun's ring, and eventually broke down on Flay's chest, crying her heart out and realizing what she has done wasn't the best for ORB, rather, it was a quick, desperate solution for her nation and its people.

"Please, come with us…Cagalli." Said Kira.

"K-Kira. Everyone…"

"I'm sure, that this time…we're meant to find the right answer. So, don't run away, okay?"

Flay stroked her short hair, comforting her and leaning a shoulder to her sister-in-law, or what she thought she is. But in reality, she's really just a close friend as Kira and she haven't been married yet.

* * *

"The repairs to the Minerva ain't done yet right?" Meyrin asked.

"Mm..Yeah." Lunamaria replied.

"Then, who knows when we'll get to leave temporarily? We'd better buy what we need right now!"

"Whatever. If you're sure that you really need all those cosmetics, then I'm not stopping you."

"What's wrong with that?"

Rey plopped down on a piano seat and started playing, while Shinn was out on the Armory on ZAFT's Carpentaria Base. He saw a new model in a bright red hue, and it looked like the Impulse. Another Gundam maybe? He didn't care, as he walked around looking at the other mass produced ones.

In any case, there was a mobile suit on the sky, about to dock and is heading towards the Minerva. It was atop a lifter of some sort. It piqued him and Shinn started running back to the ZAFT ship.

"Why is the Justice here?" asked Lunamaria.

"Who's in it?" she added.

The now gray mobile suit that had been landed opened its cockpit, revealing a tall and slender silhouette that was carrying a suitcase. The figure rode down the retractable cord from the mobile suit, and stood on the floor of the Mobile Suit storage. Athrun started walking towards them; on his chest was the insignia of FAITH.

"FAITH?"

Athrun removed his helmet, revealing his face.

"Athrun-san!"

"Recognition number 285002. Athrun Zala of the FAITH Special Forces Team, requesting permission to board."

"Hey, that cool machine earlier…Oh. It's you." Shinn, with his excitement depleted, flatly said. He was talking with Vino, but was cut by the sight of Athrun.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Would you watch your language?" Lunamaria nudged. "He's a member of FAITH you know!" Lunamaria immediately saluted the higher officer, along with Shinn who hurriedly fixed his uniform and did the same.

"Is the Captain on the bridge?"

"Ah, yes. I think so."

"I'll take you there!" was what Meyrin stated, but her sister's louder and more developed voice overpowered hers.

"I'll confirm that and escort you."

"Thank you." Athrun smiled, as the two walked to the elevator.

"Have you returned to ZAFT?" questioned Shinn.

"It looks like it." Athrun replied.

"Why did you return to ZAFT?" Lunamaria aloofly asked.

"Just joking! I just wanted to ask that, do you mind?"

"No. Not really. I don't know if you can call it returning though. More importantly, since when did Minerva leave ORB?"

"I went there and they put a scramble on me."

"That nation's a mess right now! I can sorta see why Shinn's so upset about that nation."

"You have no idea what we went through when we left ORB! An EAF Naval Fleet was waiting for us when we left! We were so close to being killed but Shinn became some sort of Super Ace and saved us!"

"But, Cagalli wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah, I used to admire her, but she disappoints me now. She enters an alliance and marries that weird guy. I seriously don't get it."

Athrun dropped his suitcase and put her hands on Lunamaria's shoulders,

"She's married?!"

"Y-Yes, it was on the news recently."

Athrun kept silent, not knowing what to do. Removing his hands on the redhead, his head made a 315 degrees angle, looking at the floor. He was speechless and nothing was working on his mind.

"Um…S-She was kidnapped just before or after the wedding though, and they don't know where she is."

"Eh?"

"I don't know that much details, sorry." Lunamaria bowed.

Later on, he was escorted to the Captain's quarters, where he gave his papers and another FAITH insignia.

"So, he makes you a member of FAITH, gives you the Justice, and sends you on this ship and now making me a member of FAITH? He also assigns Lunamaria the Saviour."

"Just what is the Chairman thinking? And you too."

"I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"So, were you informed of these reports?"

"No, Captain."

"I must say, it's quite interesting. As soon as Minerva is replenished, we're going to Gibraltar and provide backup to our forces in Suez."

"Eurasia has sided with the Atlantic, and is trying to capture that part, so it makes it uneasy for Gibraltar. And we're ordered to go there, as members of ZAFT and FAITH. Am I right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Athrun saluted Talia, and came out of the room, but when he took a step on the doorstep, he asked again.

"Captain, do you know something about ORB?"

"That county has gone into a haywire right now, having the representative kidnapped. The government is trying to cover it up, but the Freedom, Strike Rouge and the Archangel were the ones who did it."

"K-Kira?"

"What in the world is going on in that nation? I'd like to know…"Gladys exclaimed.

"Thank you very much."

Athrun then made his way back to the Mobile Suit Hangar, walking past Lunamaria and getting on the lifter.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lunamaria cried out, jumping on the lifter, lifting both of them. The instant that they faced the cockpit, Athrun went inside, and turned the mobile suit on.

"So is it still the same nuclear powered Justice?" asked Luna, peeking through the cockpit from above. She didn't mind her navy blue panties to be seen from the outside.

"I'm Lunamaria. Lunamaria Allster."

She put her head inside, looking at the controls.

"Wow! It's nothing like the ZAKU!"

"N-Not really. The nuclear is jammed. And didn't you hear? You're receiving a new unit. A Gundam too."

"Gundam? What's that?"

"It's this mobile suit." Athrun sighed, with a scream on the sides courtesy of Lunamaria.

"By the way, Allster? The same late George Allster from the EA Forces?"

"Umm…Yes."

"So you're sisters with Flay, eh?"

"How do you know my big sister?! Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She's my bestfriend's girlfriend."

"Eh…"

* * *

**AN: Longest Chapter I've written. And so, it's time for the Aeon Trivia! George Allster is the father of Flay, Luna and Meyrin, and is married to Maria Hawke. But George left Maria after discovering that Maria had Luna and Meyrin's genes altered, and Flay slightly due to an early sickness she was enduring. He always wondered why his children didn't get his hair color, but now he knows.**


	10. Medals and Honor

"Tomorrow morning?" Arthur subtly asked.

"Yes. Headquarters informed Carpentaria as well. They'll send one Vosgulov-class along with us."

"Just one?!"

"We have enough firepower. Rey has his ZAKU, and we have three Second Stage Mobile Suits with us, not to mention Athrun."

"Well…yes, captain…B-but! One Vosgulov-class?"

"Relay it to the ship, and prepare."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"But you know…that store-"

A guy was cut off after seeing a blonde teenager, presumably below the age of 18. She was quiet, and is staring at the ocean. They were in the EAF Naval Fleet Flagship J.P. Jones, located on the Pacific Ocean and heading towards Suez.

"The John Paul Jones will depart at 0900, All stations to level one battle modes!"

"We're setting the Windams to full boost?"

"Phantom Pain sure is unreasonable."

"We're sending out all Windams?! Are you insane?!"

"I'm dead serious." Roanoke replied.

"We're battling a Vosuglov and the Minerva. It'll be tough even if we put all on them. Haven't you read the data from the ORB battle?"

"That's not what I'm talking about! Our forces were deployed here so we could oppose Carpentaria! Why can't you understand that Roanoke?!"

"The base you're doing is for fighting ZAFT right? Stop dreaming and give me your mobile suits!"

"I'll leave the Gaia to defend those."

"That's an order!"

The guy approached the sitting girl, attempting to talk to her.

"Hey cute girl, what's your name?"

"I love the ocean. It's wide and blue."

"Eh? Uhh…I'm pretty sure I asked your name."

"O-oy! S-stop man! You don't wanna-!"

Auel jumped at the stuttering man, and landed infront of the one 'harassing' Stella. He twisted the guy's arm, pulling it to his back. Grabbing a gun, he pointed it at the guy's chin.

"You don't wanna mess with us, Uncle. She looks pretty calm, but she's a pretty crazed fighter."

He released the guy's arm from his clutches, and the man ran away, screaming.

"Stella, are you gonna stay here?"

"Mm…Yeah."

"Apparently, Neo wants to see us."

After arriving at the main control center, the trio spoke to Neo. "Listen guys, we're gonna battle the Minerva again, plus one Vosuglov-class. Backup forces will come soon, so in exchange, Stella's gonna defend the Suez base."

"W-Why can't I go Neo?"

"Stay put little kitten, the Gaia can't swim. We're gonna fight on the Indian Ocean."

"A-Alright."

"Alrighty then, everyone! Go to your battle positions."

The three then ran towards the mobile suit hangar, where they put on their flight suits and went to their Gundams.

"Everyone is so lucky. Stella's gotta stay behind." Stella sadly slurred.

"It can't be helped you know. The Gaia can't swim after all." Auel assured.

The blonde sighed after hearing those words; no, those facts. The Gaia was made for terrain battle, so it had high mobility and the ability to transform into a canine-like mobile armor. And just like any other dog, it can't continuously swim nor fly.

Sting then patted her head softly, "Stay back and be a good girl, aight? You like the ocean don't you?" Stella nodded.

"I also regret the fact that you can't go with us, Stella."

"Neo!" a smile ran through the pretty girl's face, as she began moving her legs and feet fast, headed towards the masked captain of Phantom Pain.

"I doubt anything will happen, but take care."

"X24S-Chaos, standby for takeoff."

The port on the sides of the J.P. Jones opened up, revealing the devilish horns of the Chaos. It forwarded the mobile suit using a large rubber belt, along with the Windams for support. On the Chaos' side, it was the Abyss, still blue as the sea, where it has most advantage fight-wise.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, launching!"

"Aeul Neider, Abyss, launching!"

Both mobile suits jumped off the ship, with the Abyss transforming into the mobile armor mode and diving into the ocean. Meanwhile, the Chaos simply flew on the atmosphere. Several Windams then took off from the land, and winged beside with the Chaos.

On the contrary, the Gaia positioned itself, doing what Neo told it to do. Defend the Work-in-progress Suez Base. It jumped from island to island in its canine form, and on the final jump to the mainland, it transformed back.

"Neo Roanoke, Lightning Noir, heading out!"

The dark gundam devoured the bright sky, leading to the several forced civilians to look at it. It used a hover car, as the current pack does not support aerial flight.

* * *

ZAFT Vessel Minerva had been coasting peacefully through the ocean.

"_Too peaceful." _Gladys thought. If she looked from the point of view of the enemy, she would definitely attack with a large force, seeing as they have one Vosuglov-class ship with them.

"5 undetermined units approaching from 11'o clock!" Meyrin alarmed.

"Announce condition red!"

"Condition Red order given! Condition Red order given! All pilots standby in your mobile suits, everyone are to get to their battle stations!" Meyrin announced.

"Matching thermal patterns. Windams, and thirty of them!"

"Thirty?"

"There are other units as well. Chaos, Abyss and the Black Strike Captain!"

Talia gasped. She had certainly expected this attack, but not to this scale. She did not expect Phantom Pain to be with them. "We're facing them again? Where did they come from? Scan for carriers or ships!"

"Not one around the vicinity ma'am!"

"The mirage colloid again? It's not even possible on the ocean!" Arthur exclaimed.

"There's no time to figure it out, lower the bridge!" Gladys commanded.

"Prepare for anti-mobile suit battle! Establish a link with the Nyiragongo."

As soon as the bridge went beneath its former standing point, the screen on the left visualized the face of the FAITH Soldier Athrun Zala.

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"Is it the Earth Forces?"

"Yes. They have 30 mobile suits ready for combat. It's not easy being popular. We can't avoid the battle."

"I'll fight, Captain."

"You sure?"

"I may not be under your command, but me being a member of this ship's crew is just the same. Unfortunately, this battle can't be shunned."

"Then, I'd like you to be the commanding unit for the others as soon as you sortie. Could you?"

"Very well. I understand."

"Impulse, Justice, Saviour. Prepare for takeoff. Blaze ZAKU, standby till further orders."

Shinn ran relentlessly to the Core Splendor, while Athrun and Lunamaria were calmly raised by the elevating machine.

"Silhouette One, Force. Silhouette Flyer to Central Catapult." Shinn said.

"Core Splendor, Shinn Asuka, and all systems green, ready for launch."

"X09AC Justice, Athrun Zala, standby for takeoff."

"X23S Saviour, Lunamaria Allster, standby for takeoff."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" The fighter plane soared the sky, and what followed it was the Impulse's Chest and Leg Flyer. These three units then combined, and the Force Silhouette attached to its back.

"Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Allster. It has been decided that I will take command of this battle." Athrun informed.

"What?"

"Is that clear, both of you?"

"Yes, sir." Lunamaria confirmed. Shin simply nodded.

"Opening starboard hatch, Justice, clear for takeoff."

"Athrun Zala, Justice, taking off!" When the blue hue contacted Athrun's eyes, he instinctively turned the Phase Shift button on, prompting the Justice Gundam to be colored in a maroon red and pinkish red pigment. Soon after, Lunamaria launched in the Saviour.

"Lunamaria Allster, Saviour, ciao~!" The gray mobile suit transformed in the sky, as it was coated with the color red, but not too saturated.

"Enemy units spreading out!"

"Activate CIWS, Tristan and Isolde. Load all launchers with Parifals."

Meanwhile, Sting had taken notice of Athrun, as well as Lunamaria's units. They were not found in the suit library the Chaos had. "What's that unit…"

"Another new model? From Carpentaria…It must've been hidden in Gibraltar." Roanoke commented.

"Hmph. That thing doesn't worry me!" Sting stated, bringing the Chaos upfront, first to clash with the Minerva mobile suits.

"Oi oi, Sting!"

"Oh well. I'll just go after the RYB one."

Shinn had already started shooting without hesitation. The Windams haven't ceased either. When the two forces made contact, it had delivered commotion. The Impulse had already shot down three units, whereas the Justice had locked blades with the Chaos. Lunamaria was shooting with Shinn as well.

"Argh! There's so many of them! Luna, use the sight scope!" Shinn commanded.

"Y-Yeah!"

A scope from the right side of their seats came up, in front of their helmets and covered their eyes. In addition, it added a more precise shooting for the two mobile suits.

"Show me what you're made of, newcomer!" Sting shouted. The green haired biological CPU fired all of its guns on the Justice, who certainly maneuvered through.

Athrun grabbed his beam saber, attempting to slash the Chaos, but Sting's instincts made him fall back. Now knowing what the pilot is capable of, he became extremely cautious.

The Justice detached the Fatum-00 and made it crash on the Chaos, making Sting fall even more towards the ocean. Quickly, Athrun had propelled the Justice and attempted to cut the Chaos. Despite his efforts though, the Chaos somehow foresaw his attack based on nature again, and shielded itself.

While the two mobile suits were locked in combat, the remaining duo from ZAFT was being overwhelmed by the Windams. There's no way two mobile suits could take on thirty.

Shinn was making the Impulse switch arms every time. When he shoots one down, another comes in and fires back, making him shield himself. Lunamaria heavily relied on her beam rifles and the Amfortas Plasma Cannon, as the Windams were too fast for her to use close combat weapons such as beam sabers.

"There's way too many, Shinn!" Luna cried out.

"I'm not gonna be defeated by these guys!"

"Interesting."

The Lightning Strike came out, and fired its beam rifle, as well as the Electromagnetic Cannon. The Impulse barely dodged it, but the Saviour was hit, and it made Lunamaria plummet towards the sea.

"Aagh!" Lunamaria grunted.

"Luna! Why you bastard!" Shinn said. He drew out the Impulse's beam saber as soon as he shot down the other Windams surrounding him, and struggled to slash away the hovering Strike. The latter then hid on the clouds, where the Impulse randomly fired, hoping that he would hit the hiding mobile suit.

"Damn, just who is this fast guy?"

Then, another beam shot came around, this time, hitting one of the Impulse's wings, making the mobile suit become unbalanced in terms of stability. "Don't get cocky now, Mr. ZAFT Ace-kun!"

Now damaged, the Impulse struggled to find a rhythm on its flight. Shinn played with the flight control aggressively. The Impulse could not and would not fall here.

"Don't sit back! Corner him with coordinated attacks!" Neo commanded. Two more Windams came in, chasing the retreating blue and white Gundam. With one move, the Impulse had sliced up the ocean and crashing on the shore. Shinn reluctantly detached the Force Silhouette, which had hit the other Windam pursuing him.

The Lightning Strike then detached from the hover car, and grabbed its Armor Schneider on its side skirts. Shinn had done the same, but he was no longer capable of putting up a good fight, now that he's disarmed. The remaining pursuer then fired his beam rifle, stimulating Shinn's senses to jump.

The raven-head then fired his CIWS and threw one of his knives towards the Windam, inefficiently destroying it. Now, he had one knife left. Just as when he was landing, the Strike jumped and kicked him, making him fumble on the ground.

"Meyrin! Send out the Blast Silhouette! Hurry!"

"Shinn! I've got your back!" Luna said, as she rapidly fired from the sky towards the dominant Strike, making Neo retreat and calls his hover car back.

"Shinn! What are you doing! You guys are too far out!" Athrun yelled.

"I couldn't help it!"

"Retreat for resupplying! Saviour, continue shooting dow-Ack!" Athrun grumbled. The Chaos had hit the Justice with the machine gun. Although it had no effect on the gundam, the force of the bullets pushed Athrun.

The Chaos fired its rifle, as well as the Justice. The two were hardly damaging each other due to their agility and awareness.

"Launcher 1! Launcher 2! Fire!" The Parsifal missiles launched from the ship's sides, hitting few mobile suits and slowed the pace down a bit.

"We know that as much. But we do not detect a single ship or submarine."

"Then, where could they have come from? Are you saying they have a base nearby?"

"This close to Carpentaria? We've received no such information!"

"Sonar detecting one unit!"

"What?!"

"It's coming fast!"

"It's a mobile suit! The Abyss!"

It was none other than the Abyss. It ripped the ocean and rapidly cruised towards the Nyirangongo.

"Get Rey ready for underwater combat! Takeoff whenever he's ready!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Intercept it! Send out GOOhNs!" The fish-like mobile suits then launched under the sea, attempting to somehow stall the Abyss until the red suit Rey comes in.

"The beam rifle's useless! Get me a bazooka!" Rey stated.

"Tch!" Athrun made the sound. The Chaos had just fired missiles at him, and he made the Justice go high in the air and drop down rapidly, making the missiles hit themselves.

"Damn it! This guy can really move!" Sting angrily pouted.

"Shit!" Shinn shouted. He was being resupplied in the Minerva.

Auel had effortlessly hacked away the GOOhNs, and proceeded to the Vosuglov. "Sorry, for being too strong!"

"Minerva, what's happening?!" Athrun asked.

"It's the Abyss, fighting with the Nyaringongo GOOhNs!"

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU, launching now!" The purplish white unit then jumped into the ocean, carrying a bazooka. Shinn had just finished resupplying and sortied again as well, this time in the dark green Blast Impulse.

"We'll counter with Rey; can you see anything?" Talia asked Athrun. "No, nothing here. Where's Shinn?"

"He's heading back, in the Blast Silhouette."

"This guy, if I shoot this down!" Shinn continued firing his beams on Neo's Strike, despite being at a disadvantage, located on the island grounds. Several Windams came in, but were blown away by the Impulse's powerful Kerberos beam cannon.

The Gaia watched from afar, and she saw ZAFT's comeback effort. "Neo…" She then jumped, heading towards the battle grounds.

Meanwhile, the Blaze ZAKU fired one of the bazooka torpedoes at the Abyss, but the underwater nature the Abyss was adapted with made it easy for Auel to dodge.

"You think you can hit me that easy?"

The Abyss transformed and rushed towards Rey, "Don't take me so lightly!" Auel had passed them, making Rey turn to catch him. Nevertheless, it made slow movements around because of the water pressure. The Abyss fired off its missiles, with Rey narrowly avoiding it.

The Impulse flew from island to island, hoping to finally shoot down the commander's unit. But what Shinn wasn't expecting was Stella to jump into battle. She had jumped on the Impulse, making them both crash on the sea. Neo simply smirked.

"G-Gaia?!"

Both Gundams slowly rose up, wet from the seawater they fell in. "This guy…this guy!" Stella shouted, attempting to hump on the Impulse again.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted. The fragile SEED then fell on the glass. Athrun had entered the SEED. The Justice grabbed its Bassel Beam Boomerang, and threw it on the Chaos, cutting off its right leg. With reckless abandon, the Justice combined its beam sabers, and slashed away the enemy's beam rifle and left gunbarrel.

"This damn shit!" Sting commented.

"Sting! Fall back now!"

"Shinn! Get back! You're falling into their trap!"

The black and yellow highlighted Gundam drew its beam saber and dashed towards Shinn. "This guy, this time…For sure!"

"Shinn!"

"Shut up! I can do it!" Shinn did the same, drawing his beam Javelin and ran towards the Gaia. He shielded himself from the first assault, and thrust his weapon. The Gaia had jumped back, evading his attack.

"Hurry with the Gatling guns! Just what is that Roanoke doing?!"

Several guns were placed in strategic locations on the mountain-sides, readying for battle. They already saw the Impulse and Gaia slashing each other, and they decide to prevent them from witnessing the secret base they were building.

An alarm was sounded, and the forced labor people evacuated. Seeing this development, the Atlantic Forces then got into their miniguns, and fired away at the poor men.

Shinn took notice of what happened. "A base, in a place like this?" he said. He zoomed in his camera on a certain coordinate, and it was people rushing out from the location. "They're forcing the civilians!"

Then he saw the horror as numbers of soldiers carried machine guns and murdered the escaping civilians. It triggered something in Shinn that made him quit the battle with Stella and rush over to the place.

Finally, after numerous encounters of not hitting anything, Rey had outsmarted Auel. He hid behind a rock, and came out as soon as the Abyss rushed forward. He fired his bazooka, hoping that it would hit, and yes it did. The shaking made Auel retreat, but not without a parting gift.

Meanwhile, the Saviour was depleting and conserving its energy. It had shot down most of the Windams, with the help of Athrun and Shinn, and the opposing team Phantom Pain was getting ready to retreat.

"We're at our limit. Perhaps the stage was a disadvantage."

"Jones! We're retreating! Set the rendezvous point! Auel, Sting, Stella! We're done here!" Roanoke announced.

"Why?!" Auel said.

"The guys we borrowed were defeated, and the enemy found our new base."

"Eh? You dimwit."

"Take it easy! You didn't get any big ones today either, right?"

"Who says I didn't?" the blue-haired teen smirked.

The Abyss swam back to the Vosgulov-class, and fired a torpedo. "This is my gift to you!"

The missile rapidly tore the ocean water, and in a flash, hitting a vital point on the Nyirangongo. It passed the sinking ship, and fired its railguns, dealing a more damaging attack. Electricity never mixes with water. The explosion created huge waves, enough for the heavy Minerva to be lifted. Rey resisted the pressure in order to swim back.

"The Nyirangongo…Damn it!" Shinn mumbled. More attacks from outclassed land units such as tanks and miniguns fired away at the Impulse, but to no avail. Shinn angrily countered, using his CIWS guns to destroy the opposition. He continued until all of the remaining threats were done for.

Shinn saw several soldiers evacuating, and still he did not hesitate to kill them. "You monsters!" he shouted, while firing away at the tanks filled with different kinds of chemicals, making a fire which consumed the EAF footmen.

"Shinn! What are you doing!? Stop it!" Athrun commanded.

"They don't have the power to fight anymore!"

Despite his efforts, Shinn simply snubbed his vocal attacks. The Impulse walked towards the steel restrictions, and lifted it so the other men could get out. He quietly smiled as he saw several families smiling too, happy that they could live for another day.

* * *

As the sun set, the Minerva's forces retreated.

A loud slap ran through Shinn's cheeks. It had caught everybody's attention, provoking them to look where it came from. Athrun had slapped the Minerva's 'Ace', Shinn Asuka.

"If you wanna hit me again, I don't really mind!" Shinn shouted.

"But, I did nothing wrong! The people there were helped by what I did!"

Again, a slap from Athrun came, this time on the undamaged cheek.

"War is not some game you can play hero!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Stop making decisions that suit only you! If you have the power, show you have the responsibility to handle that power!"

Stunning as it may seem, Athrun was right. He simply walked away from the commotion they have caused.

"Medals and honor aren't what you should desire."

* * *

**AN: Well, for starters…I revamped the battle scene. Athrun entered SEED mode and Luna launched in the Saviour. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I also have some news. I may not be able to update this on the next Friday, since we have a Game Festival coming up, and we game design students are required to participate. It's also midterm examination week next week, so updates may be slow.**

**UPDATE: I am not sure if I can update this next week.**

**Trivia: No trivia for this chapter. :P **


	11. The Seed's Potential

"_In response to the President of the Atlantic Federation's comments on the 18__th__ Chairman Gadouard of the South African Community-"_

"_Furthermore, the Supreme Council-"_

"Day after day, we're stuck with this gloomy news. Can't they lift us up for a change?" Andrew commented.

"Like the white dolphin at the aquarium giving birth, Andy?"

"No, I guess it doesn't have to be _that_ cheerful."

"This is a little strange." Cagalli said. "What happened to the battle against the PLANTs? All of these are about the Alliance's turmoil inside."

"And on the PLANTs, this seems to be what it's been like there for some time now." Lacus added. She looked at the monitor as the scene on the lower right zoomed in, making it accessible for everyone to see. On the monitor is a woman with the same hair color as her, but her clothes revealed more skin. If she wasn't dancing using the name 'Lacus Clyne', she could've been dubbed by other people as an exhibitionist.

_Shizuka na kono yoru ni_

_Anata wo_

_Maateru no_

She sang the pink princess' pop song in rather a fast pace. Meer swayed around aggressively, as millions of coordinators watched her.

_Ano toki wasureta_

_Hohoemi wo_

_Tori ni kite_

_Are kara sukoshi dake_

_Jikan ga sugite_

_Omoide ga_

_Yasashiku natta ne_

Meer happily jumped on the stage, going from side to side for her fans too see. She waved her arms until it was about to fall off, disregarding the fatigue her concert has been building.

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

_itsumo negatteta _

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

Kira slowly put his head down, both in disbelief and pity. He never expected even a tiny bit of this happening. "They all seem to be having fun." Lacus stated. "This situation, is it alright to leave it as is, Lacus?" Flay asked. "If we could do something about it, we would've." Andrew replied.

"But, if we act carelessly, we'll be spotted." He turned his head around to face Kira, who was now looking at the monitor again. "That wouldn't be too great now right? Especially for the Kingdom of Scandinavia who aided us."

"Right. It won't turn out decent. Sorry, Lacus."

"But we can't keep hiding forever! I, for one, need to do something about ORB!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Yes, but not now. We have too little information about what's going on…" Kira replied.

"You're right."

"Ever since the Junius 7 drop happened, the PLANTs have acted in good faith. The Alliance are stupid, to go to war with whatever excuse they could come up with."

"Yeah." Natarle stood up from her seat, joining the crew who were talking about the situation. "Blue Cosmos…" Flay rejoined.

"Well, right. But Chairman Durandal didn't respond foolishly to that unbelievable attack." Andrew said. "He calmed down everyone, from the citizens to the council. Fighting only to defend, was it?"

"I think he is a good leader." Cagalli cried out. She personally had met him, so judging him through another representative may be a good base of thoughts. "But after this…I might as well say 'was'; Until I learned about Lacus' assassination and this incident. Athrun decided to go back to PLANTs because he thought the same."

"Then, who tried to kill Lacus?" asked Kira. "And now that I see this, I doubt him, this Durandal guy." It was out of character for Kira to come out with this statement, especially with the word 'doubt'. His expression was serious, and not a trace of jolliness can be seen from his eyes. "He's tricking everyone."

"You could say it's all about politics." Andrew said. "I can't imagine him not knowing anything about this." Murrue said. "What in the world is the Chairman thinking?" Natarle stated. "Captain, what should we do?" She added.

"It'd be best if we stay low for a while. Judging from the situation on the West Eurasia, I can't help but root for the ZAFT Forces." Murrue raised her hand with a cup of coffee in it, and took a sip. "But, you're still against it, right?" "Yes."

"If Athrun comes back, we'll know the status in the PLANTs." Cagalli shook her head, she thought _"I wonder what he's doing right now?"_

* * *

"I've located a guide beacon from the Mahamul Base." Meyrin reported.

"Lock on to the beacon. Prepare to dock."

"Locking on. Preparing to dock."

"Her style right now totally suits her!"

"Ne, she also changed her clothes right? It makes her look so younger!" Yolan exclaimed.

"Right! You could tell she has big boobs!" Vino replied. Athrun, deciding in to join the fun, subtly approached them. It made the two yell out in surprise.

"Where's the Justice's maintenance log, guys?" he asked. "A-Ah! Right here!" Vino panicky gave Athrun the details on the Justice. As Athrun took it, he smiled at the two of them. "Good job guys, but try to keep your fantasies in your minds." He stated, laughing as he walked away.

"He's the fiancé…So lucky!" Vino sighed. "Shall we pull out two or three cables from the Justice then?" Yolan suggested. "I can hear you guys." Athrun shouted. "S-Sorry sir!" the two apologized.

Later on, Athrun was asked to come to the bridge, and meet with the people stationed at the Mahamul Base.

"Good day. I'm Talia Gladys, Captain of the Minerva."

"Arthur Trine, Deputy Captain."

"Special Forces, Athrun Zala."

"Athrun…Zala?" the escort soldiers whispered. "Of the Le Crueset team?"

"Oh. Excuse me. Joachim Ruddle, commander of the Mahamul Base. Welcome, after your long journey."

"Thank you very much." Talia replied, as she shook hands with the commander. "Can we offer you some coffee? It's not much, but we can boast it around." Ruddle inquired "Thank you."

"I understand you Shinn. He returns all of a sudden as a member of FAITH and we're forced to accept it." Luna said. "And to top it off, he hit you twice now." She added. "But the fact that he's a FAITH member, we have to accept it. He's got the brains, so he deserves it."

"I already know okay? Shut up…Luna." Shinn replied. "It's hard to believe you with that attitude!" "Just be quiet. It has nothing to do with you aight?"

"It appears to have worsened." Talia commented.

"Yes, with their battle power in Suez, going in won't be easy." He paused. "If we're going to take it, we should take the best chance, descending from the orbit like the last war. But for some reason, the Council won't approve it."

"I guess it can't be helped, since it has been made public that ZAFT won't be taking new territories."

"I do admire the council and the Chairman's position of trying to do things without too many casualties. But it's frustrating that they do as they please just because we can't be aggressive."

"Are you saying there are other things aside from Suez?" Talia asked. "One would assume that the Earth Forces would use Suez as a base to go for an all-out attack to us, and then continue past the Mediterranean Sea to destroy Gibraltar. But right now, they can't do it."

"Why?" asked Arthur. "The reason is here." Joachin replied, as he took out his pointing object and circled on the opposite side of Suez. "The western part of Eurasia?"

"Yes. Now that we control the Indian Ocean and Gibraltar, keeping the area from here to Suez would be a priority for the Alliance. Otherwise, Suez would stand alone on enemy ground."

"Therefore, with the Gulnahan Power Plant, they managed to maintain this line to Suez and stopping any resistance activity from Eurasia. They've forcibly established a bridgehead. As a result, it was dismal as they stopped us in our tracks before even making it to the South."

"So, if looked at a different point of view, if we destroy them here, we can cut their line to Suez and aid the resistance force and indirectly deliver a blow to the Earth Forces. Is that right?" Athrun summarized. "Yes, but the enemy knows it too. Obviously, they won't make it easy for us."

"The only way we can approach them is using the ravine, but naturally, they've placed a positron cannon there along with mobile armors. We tried it before, but the results were regrettable. However…If we add the Minerva to the battle force, the outcome would be different."

"I see. There's no other easy way to Gibraltar, right?" Gladys stated. "So we're here to clear up a path. I wonder what sly fox thought of this plan." Joachim raised his head, surprised by the comment the Minerva's Captain made. "Nevermind, as long as we're told it's our job, then it is."

"Well then, let us discuss the strategy tomorrow. Certain preparations must be made in the meantime. We'd like nothing more than to make a so-called 'path' for the Minerva."

The Allster sisters, or rather the Hawke sisters, despite the small, clear glass covering their naked bodies, talked loudly while taking a bath. "So Shinn hasn't said a word to Commander Zala since then?" Meyrin asked. "Yeah, he's like 'gimme a break.' He's so like a kid." Lunamaria replied. "Right. It's my impression of him."

"Nee-chan, I wonder how Onee-chan's doing right now. She's in ORB right?"

"She's probably doing alright. She was with her boyfriend when we saw her with mom two years ago right?" Lunamaria replied. "On Shinn though, things would probably work out."

"You're right. He's so grown up and c…ool." Meyrin pouted as she took off her pink skirt, throwing it on the floor. It wouldn't fit her right, so the only conclusion is that she got fat. "Eh? But isn't he only a year older than me? You're sixteen, right? Flaynee-chan's 18, I'm seventeen…So…"

"His birthday is on October 29, C.E. 55." Meyrin boldy boasted, cutting off her sister's train of thoughts.

* * *

Shinn was on Minerva's deck, staring at the orange sky. He heard the door sliding, and a familiar navy-blue hue entered his vision. His face turned sour as Athrun walked towards him. "Why're you alone here? Where are your girls?" Athrun asked, trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing, really." Shinn replied. "Should you be here alone anyways? I'm sure FAITH members are busy with things. Should you be slacking off here?"

"You really have a knack off saying things that get into people's nerves. Are you that upset about me coming back? And me hitting you?"

"Not really. But you won't find anyone happy after being hit. Twice, that is."

"Besides, why is the Representative's Escort suddenly appear as a FAITH member, my superior? I can't immediately agree to that."

"What you're doing doesn't even make any sense!" Athrun looked at Shinn as he paused for a reply. "I guess you're right. I'll accept your comments. From your point of view, my way of doing things doesn't make any sense. So is that your reason?"

"That's why you can't follow my orders? Because you don't like the way I do things?"

"N-No."

"Are you saying that you're beliefs are the only things that matter?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then how do you explain the battle on the Indian Ocean?" Athrun turned his head on Shinn, who was facing him. "Do you still believe you were right?" Shinn gripped his fists, and stared viciously at Athrun.

"Yes."

"You said your family died in ORB."

"I said they were killed. By the Athhas."

"If that what goes in you, alright. So that's why you came up with the idea?"

"You thought, 'If only I had the power.', right?" That sentence shook up Shinn, his eyes opened much more than before. "Why are you saying this?!"

"Anyone who has cried because of the same reason would think the same."

Athrun regrettably entered his memories again, seeing the visions of Junius Seven bombarded with nuclear missiles, and his powerlessness allowing Miguel to be killed by Kira in the Strike.

"But the moment you get that power, you become the one who makes others cry."

"Never forget that."

Athrun turned his back on Shinn and casually walked out from the open area. His eyes were coated with a clear liquid that progressively made their way to his cheeks. He instinctively raised his arm and used his uniform sleeve to dry his young face.

"She's a child." Shinn mumbled.

"Be seated." Arthur commanded. The Minerva had made its way towards the said mission location, and the cooperating resistance fighters have sent a representative on board the ship. They were now being briefed on how the mission would go.

"We will now explain to you Operation: Breakthrough, which we will be doing with the help of Commander Ruddle of Mahamul and the resistance fighters."

"As you know, the enemy is no simple enemy. The Ruddle Team has attempted to do this before, but their efforts were in vain as the enemy possessed a mobile armor that was capable of blocking beams and a positron cannon, which they were protecting."

"Zala-san, please take over." Arthur said.

"Ah, yes. Please turn off the lights." Athrun ordered. The room suddenly became dark, but in a flash, a projector fired up a map of the battlefield. "This is the view of Gulnahan and the Lohengrin Gate Ravine. Behind these cliffs are the towns, and beyond is the power plant. The only way we can approach them is from this line."

"However, the presence of the positron cannon they built makes this anything but easy because you're in the range of the weapon. If you fire at the cliff below, the mobile armor would probably protect it."

"I understand that you guys have battled an enemy mobile armor with the same ability, am I right?"

"Yes." Shinn loudly replied.

"So about this mission-"

"You want us to destroy the mobile armor and blow up the cannon. Right, I get it." Shinn pouted, looking at Athrun with his lips looking like a duck and his eyebrows connected. "That's right. But right now, we're talking about how to do that, Shinn."

"I can do it if I put my mind to it."

"Then can you do it? We'll just lag behind you for about five thousand meters. Just send a signal when you're done."

"Eh? Ah, well…" Surprised, Shinn looked at Lunamaria, who was giggling at his left side.

"Now, getting back to business. It's your turn, Miss Coniel."

"Uhh, yeah?"

"He's the pilot. Can you please give him the data?"

"Eh? This guy?"

"I know, but yeah. That guy."

"W-What?" Shinn looked at the short teenager. "Whether this plan succeeds depends on the pilot right? Are you sure this bastard can do it?"

"What did she say?!" Shinn angrily shouted, standing up, but only to be calmed down by his best friend Rey. "If you're the commander, then you do it then!" Coniel replied, looking at Athrun. "If we fail this time, better kiss my town goodbye as well."

"How dare you dimwit?!" Shinn muttered.

"Hey, Shinn! Miss Coniel, you too. Stop it."

"Oh! That's right have Athrun do it!" Arthur added, putting more gas on the fire. "Deputy Captain, not you too? Shinn sit down!" Athrun shouted. _"It's like being a parent here more than a commander." _Athrun sighed.

"He's capable. Trust me." Athrun said, looking at Coniel. The brown-haired teenager reluctantly gave the data disk to Athrun, who proceeded to give Shinn the disk. But Shinn, acting all sulky, refused to accept. "As the girl said, you do it mister co-mman-der. She'd kiss her town goodbye if we fail right? I'm sure you feel like you can do it better."

"SHINN! Stop acting like a brat!" Athrun shouted. "Luckily, I'm not so foolish to hand you a mission that I don't think you can do. If I didn't think you could do it, then I'd do it myself without question."

"Are you backing down after boasting to everyone that you could do it?" Shinn too, grudgingly stood up and snapped the disk away from his superior's hand.

As the meeting came to an end, the pilots, as well as Coniel remained on the room. She looked at the raven boy with fierce eyes. "What, you got something to say?" Shinn asked. "The last time ZAFT attacked, people rebelled and were punished by the Earth Forces. Some were even killed…"

"S-So that's why…I'm counting on you!" She tearfully shouted, running away.

Later on, the ZAFT Fleet arrived at their destination. The Impulse, Justice, Saviour and Blaze Zaku Phantom all came out of their ship, but the Impulse did not combine. Instead, Shinn flew on the Core Splendor, taking the other three parts of the Impulse on his back, and flew inside the ravine.

Meanwhile, the Minerva activated its offensive weapons. The sensors of the Earth Forces triggered, so the ZAFT Fleet had no choice but to launch their mobile suits. Shinn, on the side, was constantly maneuvering through the tight ravine. He remembered what the 'superior' Coniel told him.

"_There's a cave that even the locals don't usually know about here. It's not huge, so mobile suits won't fit in. The cave continues and exits right below their main battery. The exit is closed, but a few explosives would reopen it."_

"There it is!" Shinn muttered. He saw the cave Coniel mentioned and slid the Core Splendor, along with its other body parts, inside the cave. It was dark and snug. If their world was devoured by demons, this could certainly be their home; Shinn thought. But enough of that, he had read too many manga. He needs to focus.

"Damn! It's so pitch black!" Shinn shouted. "The data is the only thing I can rely on dammit!" the Core Splendor consistently shook, and came out from a waterfall inside the cave. "To hell with his words! He just didn't wanna do it himself!"

"_If you're too slow, we'll get overpowered. If you're too quick you'll be outnumbered." _

"I'll do it! Just you watch Zala!"

On the other side, things weren't going pretty. Despite the aid of the Minerva, the numbers of mobile suits the Earth Forces have deployed were simply too much to handle for Athrun and the others. The Ruddle team was locked in a battle against a ground-type ship from the Earth Forces.

Athrun kept his head up and continued with the plan. The idea was to draw the enemy out so that Shinn could sneak in backdoor and destroy the said battery. But it was definitely not easy. The Justice hovered through the sky, firing three shots and taking out two mobile suits.

"Athrun-san! They're sending out more!" Lunamaria reported. The Saviour and Blaze ZAKU turned to the right and bombarded the incoming mobile suits, but these soldiers were somehow good, evading a large number of their attack.

The Saviour transformed and fired its Amfortas Plasma Beam Cannon, successfully bringing down three. BuCUEs from the Ruddle Team had spread formation, attacking the land units and cannons on the cliffs.

The Minerva gradually opened the cover of the Tanhauser cannon, readying it for use. "Take note of what's behind the target, you might hit the town!" Gladys reminded. The ship locked on to the mobile armor the Earth Forces had presented upon them, and easily deflected the powerful ship beam.

But the efforts of the Minerva were not in vain, as it took out about half of the Earth Forces' fighting force. The impact of the struggle between the Minerva's positron cannon and the beam deflector had created huge shockwaves capable of making a mobile suit on the ground, as well as a Lesseps-class vehicle such as the Desmond, flutter.

"Now! Lure them as close as possible!" Athrun commanded. But with the EA's fast counterattack, there was little time left. "Enemy Positron Cannon is locked on to us!"

"Evade them! Descend at all costs!" Talia shouted. The Alliance's Lohengrin fired, and the Minerva had barely made it past. The beam hit a portion of their right wing, destabilizing the ship and making it crash land on the vast space of sand, but with enough power on the thrusters, the ship was able to glide on the rough surface and used it for its second liftoff.

Several Dagger-type mobile suits then barraged the ZAFT forces, rendering them unable to give a proper counterattack. Despite the strong defense Athrun and the others were pulling off, one or two missiles would make its way past them, only to be shot down by the Minerva's CIWS guns.

"Destination?! Distance 500?! This is it!" Shinn shouted. The Core Splendor fired its missiles, reopening the sealed cave and revealing itself to the public. The Impulse quickly formed itself and drew its beam rifle, taking out some mobile suits on the land quickly.

The experimental mobile armor YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe, the one who had the positron reflector, had taken notice and continuously fired its guns at the descending Impulse Gundam, who had no silhouette attached to it, but what it hadn't noticed was Athrun taking advantage. The red mobile suit drew its beam sabers, effectively taking out the arms of this certain mobile armor.

The Impulse landed on the ground. Shinn immediately fired at the mini-guns on the cliffs, which were providing defense to the positron cannon. But during his 'hero time' the Lohengrin was being shielded by the opposition. They were about to hide it under numerous iron sheets!

"Shinn!" Athrun yelled.

"Damn it!" Just then, the Blast silhouette, which Shinn had purposely lagged behind, came and attached it to the Impulse. Shinn made the Impulse jump as high as possible, and the now dark green coated gundam threw its spear at the sinking Lohengrin. Shinn had done it.

The EA's positron cannon exploded, taking the base with it. Many explosions had occurred, and the ZAFT Fleet was victorious.

Because of the destruction, it had led the townsmen to rebel against the Alliance. They had assaulted their offices, making them pay for what they did to them. Shinn on the Impulse made his way down, looking at the celebration and happiness on the face of the town's people, who are now freed from the clutches of the Earth Forces.

As he landed, these people took a liking to him and quickly made the boy feel proud of himself. Everyone was patting his head, giving their gratitude and showing their joy. Of course, Coniel, who had arranged the mission was being treated accordingly too.

Athrun landed his Justice, but instead of going outside, he stayed silent inside the cockpit. On the screen was a zoomed view of the mini execution happening on his left. Earth Forces Soldiers were tied up, kneeling and crying for their depleting life. One man had a gun, mercilessly firing at their heads, doing the thing these people had made them suffer.

"This is not a celebration." Athrun whispered.

"Job well done, Athrun. Leave the rest to the Ruddle Team and return ASAP." Talia ordered.

* * *

**AN: I think I kinda jumbled up the ages of the Allster/Hawke sisters. They're all actually just one year younger. Flay – 18, Luna – 17, Meyrin – 16. I should also say this now, but during this month, I probably won't be too much active since we have a Game Design competition going on. We're going to create a game for one month, and frankly speaking, our team's level is average. Potential is there though. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the reviews! Criticism is always welcome!**

**Trivia: Stargazer Characters do not exist in this rewrite, but their suits will still appear. As of now, the Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Nero Blitz and the Strike Noir have already appeared. The only one left is the Rosso Aegis. Try guessing who's gonna be the pilot. = w =**


	12. The Past and the Future

The battle of Gulnahan proved to be one of the many things Shinn had conquered. The Minerva has arrived on the Diocuia port, near Gibraltar. "A city eh?" Arthur commented. He was walking with his Captain, Talia Gladys. "The sea, the base, and then the mountains. I guess this is a change of scenery?" She replied.

"I'm pretty sure we could rest here." Talia then stopped, and looked at the flock of people looking joyfully at a stage. "But, what is this all about?"

"Uhuh. Your guess is as good as mine, Captain."

Just then, an uptempo music covered the place. Presented on the jumbotron was a red Haro, bouncing on the platform. On the sky was a pink ZAKU, escorted by two other ZAFT mobile suits. An orange Blaze ZAKU on the right, and a DINN on the left.

The pink ZAKU was much decorated with the name 'Lacus', on the chest was a 'Love' insignia. It was definitely not suited for battle. Meer Campbell, or rather 'Lacus Clyne' was dancing on the palm of this certain mobile suit. "Minna-san! I'm Lacus Clyne!" she cried out.

Thousands of ZAFT soldiers then shouted, particularly male ones, who were in awe watching her come down for her mini-concert. While on the Minerva, Athrun slowly made his way to the leisure room. His eyes enlarged as he saw the screen showing 'Lacus Clyne' coming down from the pink ZAKU earlier.

Stunned, he placed his left hand on his opened mouth due to the shock. _"What is she doing?! Meer!" _He thought. The Pink popstar began singing the fast-paced Quiet Night C.E. 73 ver. She danced and spun around to bring happiness to her fans watching below.

Meanwhile, at the back of the stage was an orange GOUF, its pilot coming down. It was none other than the amber blonde Heine Westenfluss, who defeated several mobile suits during the battle of Aprilius One, and was given his own squad by the Chairman. He walked past the concert, and made his way towards the meeting area, but not before fetching the mobile suit pilots of the Minerva.

On his way, he had met the chairman, whom he quickly saluted.

Yolan and Vino ran through the thick crowd, hoping to see Lacus and not letting this once-in-a-lifetime chance to pass by. "Hey Vino! Over here!" their friend called. Shinn and Athrun trailed behind them, with both of their faces showing confusion. But what irritated Shinn more is the Hawke Sisters completely being sticky to Athrun.

"Didn't you know she was coming?" Luna asked.

"Ah…well, no."

"Well, it's not like you guys had the luxury of keeping in contact anyways."

Meyrin pouted after seeing her older sister bend over. She knew that a guy was running just right behind her, and used this opportunity to intentionally get bumped by the running guy. She did get what she wanted, and she placed her arms on his, embracing it. "S-Sorry! Someone bumped me!"

This time, it was Luna who made the same face. Sensing the two, Athrun tried to break up the competition. "We could get hurt here…I think. Let's go over there."

"Aren't you going to watch her performance?" Shinn butted in. "Well…yeah. Kinda." Athrun replied. Then they heard Meer thanking the people. It seems that her concert's over. "Thank you all for the kind welcome! All of you ZAFT Soldiers, thank you for keeping peace!"

"To the people of Diocuia, I'm Lacus Clyne and I will keep on praying for this war to be over!"

"You know, Miss Lacus really has changed." Meyrin commented. "Yeah? Well, I guess? A little." Athrun replied. "Athrun-san, you seem uneasy about this." Luna noticed. "Eh? Me? Uneasy? Why?"

"Because you're unsure of your answer!"

"Really, what are you thinking, chairman? Coming to a place like this."

"Are you surprised?"

"Yes. I'm very well surprised. Although this isn't the first time."

Durandal approached his soldiers from his coveted Minerva, and offered his hands to Talia. "You guys look well." He said. "I've been hearing about your exploits, I'm impressed." He added.

"Gil." Rey quietly said, it was out of character, but he was being child-like. "It's been ages since we met, Rey." The blonde then leaned over, jumping on Durandal, who hugged him back. It was like Rey was his child. Rey's expression was filled with joy.

"Is the Atlantic Federation up to something?" Talia asked, as they all sat down. "Otherwise, I don't think you'd make a trip here."

"Excuse me, I have brought the pilots." Heine said. It was the guy with the amber blonde hair, accompanied by Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria.

"Oh. Long time no see, Athrun." Durandal greeted. The three red uniforms saluted him as he approached, and again, he had offered his hand to his friend, Athrun Zala. Athrun took notice, and did the same by shaking his hand. "Yes, Chairman."

"Oh, and you guys are?"

"Lunamaria Hawke, sir!"

"Sh-Shinn Asuka!"

"I remember you well. I've been hearing about your achievements." Durandal then again stretched his hand out. "In fact, I've been receiving a recommendation for a medal. You'll be informed shortly." Joy struck the raven's face, as he quickly placed his hands around Gilbert's, and immediately thanking him.

Moments later, they all sat down, with the Chairman sparking a chat. "I've also heard what happened in Gulnahan. I'm very impressed."

"N-No sir, you're too kind."

"And to think that Armory One is your first sortie…You should be proud."

"N-No. That was because of Commander Zala's operation was a success. I just followed orders, sir."

"This city has been liberated because you were able to take down the enemy post. I'm really proud of you all."

"In any case, the world is in a state of confusion right now."

"How are things in space right now?"

"There are skirmishes, but they're minor. And, I don't know how things are going here on Earth."

"For one, there are cities like these, who ask for our help to rebel against the Alliance. What in the world are we doing?" Durandal paused.

"Is there any news on the ceasefire?"

"Unfortunately not. The Alliance doesn't want to listen, and the way things are right now, there's probably nothing we can do about it."

"Well, this is something I think I shouldn't discuss with you soldiers, but deciding the path to end a war, not to fight, brings a heavier feeling than deciding to go into war." Durandal commented.

"However…" Shinn muttered.

"Hmm?" Durandal wondered. "Oh…I am so sorry."

"No, go on. Comments from the ones on the frontiers are very valuable for me. It's because why I brought you here."

"I think… It's important to avoid fighting whenever possible, but if there's an obvious need to fight, I think we should. If we always give it away, we won't be able to protect our loved ones, not even ourselves."

"But, in contrast to your scenario…"Athrun replied.

"A friend told me once, 'If someone kills because another is killed then gets killed because he killed. How is that ever going to bring us peace?'" Athrun explained. "When I got asked, I was unable to come with a good answer. Till today, I'm still looking for it. I think that's why I'm back on the battlefield."

"You are correct. That's the problem." Durandal stood up, and walked to the veranda. "Why do we fight? Why won't wars go away? Throughout history, people had cried out that they hate war, yet it keeps on happening. Why?"

"Because there are certain organizations that promote war so that they could earn profit." Rey answered. "They need them. It's a business where everyone is a consumer." Everybody turned their faces to Rey, shocked of his deep answer. He was a deep guy to begin with, but they didn't expect it to be on this level.

"They're enemies. They're dangerous. Fight them, kill them all. There are those people who urge others to fight for their own agenda."

"What?! No way!" Shinn said.

"If we look deeper, I have no doubt we'll find LOGOS under it all." Durandal boasted.

"LOGOS?" Athrun asked.

"Since it was they, who created Blue Cosmos. As long as we're in their palms, the wars will never end."

"If possible, I would like to change that. What do you think, Shinn?"

"I think it's because of the foolish people like LOGOS, Blue Cosmos and the Alliance." Shinn paused for a moment, reflecting what he had just said. "Am I wrong?" he said, worrying about his answer. "No, you do have a point." Durandal assured. "It's true. People envy other people who have what they want. And they fight so that they can get these things they want."

"Let's use this as an example." He turned to his back, and pointed his eyes at Heine's GOUF, coated in orange. "ZGMF-X2000, GOUF Ignited. That machine just came out from the factory days ago. Since we're at a war, new models are rolled out one after another."

"On the battlefield, countless mobile suits and ships get destroyed. On the factory, new units are being developed and are being made. Demand is so high; it's tough to keep up."

"Now think of it in a business perspective, clearly no other business can keep up with the production and bring in as much of a profit as this one."

" , should we be discussing this?" asked Talia.

"You're right, but as long as we're at war, it can't be helped."

"Sir, it's kinda disturbing…" Shinn commented.

"But if you think of the opposite, it also can't be helped."

"The opposite?"

"If there's no war, there's no profit. However, if you start one, it'll rise up again. Therefore, for some people, wars are their wishes granted."

"No way…"

"Miss Lacus! Hold on!"

"Sorry!" Meer shouted. She ran towards the hallway, hoping to see one guy she had always thought of.

"Take Chairman's offer and stay here for the night. We are resupplying anyways." Talia offered. "You've all earned more than this."

"There's no need to hesitate, Shinn. Luna. Rey." Athrun said. Without a second, he added more to his flow. "I'll take care of the things on the ship." He smiled, but not after Rey had replied. "No, Commander, you stay with them. I'll go."

"The most worthy people are the ships best pilots. You, Luna and Shinn. And Lunamaria being a woman makes more sense on what I'm talking about."

"Athrun!" Meer shouted. It focused the attention quickly on her. Everybody including the chairman looked at the pink figure running towards the guy she had called out. "Me-oh."

"Hello, Miss Lacus Clyne. I must say, that was a great performance." Durandal greeted. "Thank you for the compliment." Meer replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" She went in between Durandal and Talia, making her way forcefully to Athrun's side, unintentionally bumping Luna's shoulder.

"I heard you're at the hotel, so I came back as soon as possible!" Meer stated. She pressed her body around Athrun's chest, and encircled her arms around his back. "Uh..Ugh..Me-Lacus!" Athrun mumbled. "Did you see my performance today?" She asked.

"Ah? Eh? Uh…yeah."

"Really?! Did you like it?!"

"Uh…eh…yeah."

"Miss Lacus, I had just finished saying that they should rest here for the night. Please, why don't you to go out on a dinner for a change?"

"Really? I'm so happy!" Meer squealed.

"Athrun, I'll go make reservations!"

"Oh, and before you two go, can I have a bit of time alone with you, Athrun?" Durandal asked.

"It's about the Archangel." Durandal stated. The two sides have met on the park infront of the restaurant Meer and Athrun were going to eat at. "I'm sure you heard the news."

"Yes."

"I've been wondering where that ship went after the ruckus at ORB. I thought you had some information about them."

"No sir. But it has been on my mind constantly, but I don't know anything either."

"In fact, I was thinking of asking the same thing to you, chairman!"

"Is that so? You see, if the Archangel and the Freedom left ORB, I thought perhaps she, the real Lacus Clyne, is with them."

"Yes, sir. There's no doubt in my mind that Lacus didn't get left behind."

"Given the situation, I've been hoping that the real Lacus Clyne would return to the PLANTs. So I've been searching for her." Durandal said. "Do you suppose that she's tired of us doing the same thing over and over again?"

"_Haro! Haro! Goodbye!"_

"Oh. Sorry for disturbing you. Athrun, it would be a huge help if you could tell me any new info about them."

"Yes chairman. May I ask you to do the same?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Athrun woke up from his deep sleep. It was a new day. He grabbed the sides of his bed, hoping to lazily re-arrange the blanket. He wiped his eyes, and placed his hands on the blanket. It was very soft. Too soft. He looked at the side, and the huge shock entered his innocent mind on a beautiful morning. He was touching a round, soft body part which made the girl moan on contact.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Athrun screamed. He kicked his body backwards, falling on the carpet-covered floor. Meer slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Athrun." She greeted.

Just when Athrun was about to reply, a knock on the door was heard. "Commander Zala? Good morning!" Lunamaria knocked on the door. She was fairly full of energy thanks to Athrun and her idea. "Are you awake yet? I thought maybe we could walk to the dining hall together…"

Athrun buffered what was currently going on. His mind was not functioning well at all. Oh right, maybe this is a dream? Meer is sexy anyways, so this is probably a hilarious dream he's having. _'Oh well, let's get on with it.' _Athrun thought. _'HELL NO! THIS IS REALITY!' _He countered.

"Huh? Ahh! Y-yeah! H-Hold on!"

He picked himself up from the floor, hoping he would get to the door quickly so that Luna won't see the suspicious situation that's going to be presented at her if she opens it first. Athrun stood and was about to run, but a cold breeze stopped him on his tracks. He was just wearing his boxer shorts! _'This is not fucking good.' _Was the thought that entered his mind quickly.

"Commander?"

"Ahhh! Yeah. I'll be right there!"

Panicking due to the time passing, he grabbed his pants on the sofa chair and struggled to quickly put it on. Seeing this development, Meer realized what the Hawke girl meant. She stood up, and before Athrun reached for the door, she opened it. Her figure had come into Lunamaria's vision.

She stood before her in her transparent pink night gown. "Thank you. But please go on ahead without us." Meer replied accompanied by an awkward smile. "Athrun and I will be down shortly." Athrun finally raised his hands to his face, gripping his head tightly, a signal that he lost.

"H-Huh? B-But..No..R-Right!" Luna rapidly replied. Just then, Meer closed the door on her. Luna took a step back, falling on her knees. Snapping back to reality, she raised herself and ran like a drunken woman.

Meer turned around smiling, but was caught by surprise when Athrun shouted at her. "Meer! Why did you do that?!"

"Eh? But that girl…"

"What do you mean by 'that girl'?! And how?! How the hell did you get in my room!?"

"I told the front desk that I had promised to go to your room!" She proudly replied. "I was surprised to see you sleeping, so I checked. But you were really fast asleep!"

"DA-KA-RA! What I'm saying is why would you do something like this?!"

"Eh? Normally, engaged couples who haven't seen each other in a while do this right?"

"Lacus wouldn't do such a thing, Meer." Athrun facepalmed. "And we broke two years ago!"

"She wouldn't? Why?"

Athrun couldn't fight it no more. _'I give up.' _Athrun thought. He placed his free hand to cover his entire face with the other, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Eh? The Chairman left already?" Shinn loudly said. Heine turned his face towards the two making their way for breakfast. "Yeah. He's busy after all." Luna replied.

"It's a wonder he even had the time to talk to us yesterday." She added. "Well…right."

"Shinn, you're so lucky! Getting such a praise yesterday then a day off…Things couldn't be better for you."

"What's wrong?"

"NOTHING."

"You two!" Heine called out. "You were the ones from the Minerva yesterday right? Where's that FAITH member?"

"Pardon my manners, Good morning Sir!" Both saluted the higher.

"I believe the Commander is still in his room…w-with his f-f-fiancé."

"And then the soldier's face turned bright red!" Meer laughed. Her voice could be heard meters away. In fact, Heine, Shinn and Luna could hear her very clearly.

"I get it. Yeah, thank you, Hawke-san." Heine stood up, and saluted the couple slowly approaching them. "Good morning, Miss Lacus, Commander Zala." Athrun suddenly realized that this guy's also a FAITH member. He forcefully made his way out of Meer's clutches, and saluted back at the amber blonde.

"Oh, Good Morning to you too!" Meer greeted. "Yesterday's event was successful. Otsukaresama deshita. The soldiers from the base were extremely excited. I'm sure it will motivate them."

"Did you enjoy my concert, Mr. Westenfluss?" She asked.

"Why yes." He then turned to face the legendary Athrun Zala. "I believe we never got to introduce ourselves properly yesterday. I'm Heine Westenfluss of the Special Forces. Nice to meet you, Commander Athrun Zala."

He offered his hand, which Athrun quickly shook. "I'm Athrun Zala of the same department. Nice to meet you too."

"I know. You're quite a celebrity."

"Although I heard that you recently just rejoined, you used to be with the Le Crueset team, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"I was with the Hawkins during the war. We might've crossed paths during Jachin Due."

Just then, two people, presumably Meer's managers, spoke to her. "Lacus-sama, I'm very sorry but we have to discuss our schedule today, please let us do that on that other table there."

"Eh?!"

"Please."

"Hai. I guess it can't be helped."

"Well then Athrun, see ya!"

"I can see you two are really close." Heine commented.

"Eh? No, not really."

"I see nothing wrong about being close." Heine then sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, there are four of you, if we count the blond guy from yesterday."

"Yes."

"Impulse, Saviour, Justice and a Blaze ZAKU. And your captain's a FAITH member too right?"

"Correct. If I may ask though, why are you asking this?"

"Because I'll be in your care as soon as I finish my leave."

"You'll be on the Minerva?"

"Well, to put it simply, yeah. I'll visit later to officially introduce myself. This could be a pain in the ass, three FAITH members on one ship."

"Well…not really."

"No worries. We on the frontlines just go wherever they send us. Anyway, I look forward to working with you."

Athrun had accompanied Meer back to her shuttle, which will depart back to the PLANTs. Luna, feeling a bit irritated by how 'Lacus' displays her emotions on Athrun, loudly said "Now then, what to do?"

She walked back to the hotel, pressing the up button on the elevator, only to be followed by Shinn and later on, Athrun. "I feel sorry for Rey, so I guess I'll go back." Luna stated. "Eh? C'mon Luna!" Shinn contrasted.

"Why don't you go with Shinn?" Athrun suggested. The elevator opened, and Lunamaria hastily walked inside it. Athrun and Shinn went inside as well. "It's your day off, take it easy. I'll return, so don't worry about Rey." Athrun stated.

"Alright! You've already had your turn taking it easy Commander, with Miss Lacus I mean." Lunamaria childishly reasoned. Shinn was very much confused, as Athrun showed a guilty face. "In fact, I think you should be her bodyguard!" Luna jealously added.

"Lunamaria."

"You're a FAITH member Commander, I don't see a reason not to."

The elevator door opened, and Lunamaria angrily made her way past that wretched elevator containing the 'contaminated' Athrun Zala.

"Wait a minute, Lunamaria!" Athrun shouted, chasing after her. It brought more confusion to the third party known as Shinn Asuka, who was seemingly non-existent right now.

"Go ahead without us." Athrun asked.

"Ah, right."

"Would you hit a woman?"

Athrun sighed, another battle with a woman with the result coming out as a loss. "I'm partly to blame, so I have no right for excuses. But you definitely misunderstood! And I'm not pleased with your attitude based on that misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Lunamaria replied. Her eyebrows were furiously apart, the other raised. "I can't imagine there's anything to misunderstand. Very well, I'll be careful in the future when Miss Lacus is around."

"I told you, you're misunderstanding things! Lacus and I didn't do it!" Athrun shouted. Lunamaria's face blushed, just imagining what they did. "I didn't need to know what you two did!" She shouted, running away. On the other side, Shinn's eyes widened. "Zala screwed?" he mumbled.

* * *

Following Athrun's order to take it easy, Shinn rode his red motorbike, just coasting around the road, not knowing what to do or where to go. He thoroughly thought about what Chairman Durandal had said the day before, about the war not ending due to the people who make profit using wars.

He gnashed his teeth, and finally stopped his bike on a cliff. He blankly stared at the blue ocean. Shinn closed his eyes and gave himself a deep inhale, taking in the fresh air that was presented to him by the vast container holding sea water.

Chirps of the birds, sounds of the waves. It was definitely peaceful. Then she saw a blonde girl, dancing to the sound of what he was listening now. Providing no mind to the scene, he switched his view back. "H-Hey! You might fall!"

This time, another girl entered the scene. She had a frisky red hair, and was very concerned about the girl who was dancing on the cliffs. She made her way to stop the girl before she falls, but unexpected things happened. The redhead tripped on a rock, knocking the other girl to the water along with her.

Splash. Shinn rapidly looked at his left side. The two girls that were there couldn't be found. _'What the hell? Did they fall? Hey!' _Shinn saw the two struggling on the bottom of the cliff, wet with sea water. He stood up and quickly ran where the two were previously. He got rid of his accessories, and was left with his long-sleeved shirt and his khaki white pants.

Without thinking, he jumped. When he felt the water blitz on his skin, he swam towards the two, rescuing the redhead who swam halfway towards the cave below. Then he came back for the more endangered blonde, who was slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Shinn dashed towards her, grabbing her sides. Despite her struggling, Shinn had managed to lift her up to the air-filled are again. Both gasped for air, while the redhead was constantly worrying for the two. The blonde turned around and pushed Shinn lower. In that case, Shinn would drown, so he lightly pushed the girl away, not too far.

The girl thrashed her hands, accidentally putting three nail scratches on the teen's face. "Are you two alright?" the redhead asked. "Damn it, calm down!" Shinn shouted, as he grabbed the blonde and lifted her up. He started propelling his feet, and seconds later he handed the tired girl over to the other one. Shinn then sat down on the shore, and then turned his anger over to the yellow hair.

"Do you wanna die?!" Because of a certain word, it triggered something yet again on the girl, which made her scream out loud. "Nooooooooooo! I don't wanna die!" the girl shouted.

"Hey! Be more careful!" the redhead shouted at Shinn, who rushed to the screaming girl. She hugged her, and yet again reassuring her. "You won't die. We'll protect you. Nobody's gonna die." The girl kept on struggling until she heard those words, which calmed her down.

'_This girl…' _Shinn thought. She might've been someone who as abused physically by the Atlantic Federation, so he kinda got it on why the other girl told her to be careful. But who knows, maybe she doesn't know as well. The blonde closed her eyes, and cried all over the redhead. "I-I'm sorry. You won't die, alright?" Shinn added.

"Hey. You'll be okay, stop crying, alright?" Shinn said. The girl continued despite his plea, but he didn't expect her to hug him tight. "You'll be fine. You're safe now, with us. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you." Her eyes then met his.

"Protect…me?"

"Yeah, so don't worry. You have my word."

Shinn placed his hands on her lap when they broke the hug, and she responded by putting the hand at her face. "Protect me?" She asked. "Yeah. I'll protect you."

Shinn broke the moment by standing up and dried her off with his handkerchief, which he twisted so that the water would come out.

"Her ankle's bleeding." The redhead said, approaching the pair.

"Ah! She might've cut it on the rocks!" Shinn reasoned.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. He ripped a part of his clothing, and wrapped her wound up.

He stood up and met the silver eyed redhead. "So, what do we do? This girl can't swim." He asked. "I don't know.." The redhead replied.

Hours had passed, and the sun was preparing for the exchange with the moon. The redhead took off her clothes and hanged them on a twig she found, and later started to create a fire. She had Shinn turn around as she undressed the other one, drying her clothes on the fire she made.

Shinn had broken the tracking necklace, and hoped that its signal would transmit their position on the Minerva. He then turned around, and back, asking the redhead her name. He could not look directly, as both women didn't have any clothes around them.

"I'm Flay." The redhead stated.

"Shinn. Shinn Asuka."

"Okay then Shinn, so what's the plan?"

"I'm from ZAFT, so I broke my tracking device, and it will send a signal. How about you?" After hearing this statement, Flay became somewhat cautious of Shinn. She smiled back and said,

"I already texted my friend. My cellphone's waterproof, but unfortunately I ran out of battery after texting."

"Damn. That would've been a great help.

They both looked at the blonde, who only had her panties on her.

"Are you from the city nearby?" Flay asked the blonde.

"Your name, do you understand?" Shinn added.

"My name…Stella. City? I don't know…" Stella answered.

"Then who are you with? Father and Mother?"

"Neo…Auel…Sting…Father? Mother? I don't know."

"I see. You must've gone through a scary ordeal too." Shinn mumbled.

"Scary?"

"Ahh! Don't worry! I'll protect you right?"

"We'll be here for you, Stella." Flay assured.

"I-I'm Shinn. Shinn Asuka. She's Flay."

"Shinn…Flay…"

"Yeah. Can you remember them Stella?" asked Flay.

Stella stood up, and grabbed something in her clothes. She turned around, facing Flay and Shinn. Flay, who was worrying as they were with a guy naked, immediately retaliated. "S-Stella!" she shouted. Shinn turned around, blushing. His face as red as the Saviour.

"It's okay…"

"Ah… Umm… Well…"

"Here." Stella positioned her hand in front of Shinn's face, it contained a shard of pearl. "F-For me?" Shinn turned around to face her, only to be stopped by Flay. "Don't look!"

He took the piece from Stella, and treasured it.

"Flay…" Stella said. She also handed Flay a remembrance. She handed her lace necklace.

"Thank you, Stella."

Stella then sat between the two, who were at a back to back position.

Night time had arrived. A flash of light appeared on the cave. Shinn quickly got dressed and ran outside the cave. It was Rey on a ZAFT boat.

"Despite the day off, you really have to do things with a bang don't you?" Rey announced.

"Rey!"

"How did you get here?"

"Something happened."

Stella came out and hid behind Shinn's shadow, while Flay came out normally.

"These girls fell from the cliff. I dived in to save them, but we all got stranded."

"Is she from Diocuia?"

"I don't know, she hasn't given us clear answers."

"Alright…"

"I'm guessing she lost her parents during the last war."

"How about the other girl?"

"I already called my friend. I think they're waiting at the top." Flay answered.

"Then I think we need to bring the other one to the base…"

"Stella!"

"Hey, Stella!"

Hearing these calls, Stella jumped from idle to energetic. She knew those voices. They're the ones who were with her the whole time. "Sting! Auel!" she called out.

Moments passed, and the two sides met on the port.

"Sting!" Stella cried out.

"Stella?"

"That's a ZAFT boat!" Auel shouted, but it only rotated around him and Sting. Sting continued to approach them, tense seemingly absent. "Oy, that's a red uniform." Auel whispered. Stella ran over to them, coated with a thick cloth. She quickly embraced her 'brothers'.

"What happened to you?" Sting asked.

"She fell to the ocean with this girl. Luckily I was close by." Shinn replied. They approached the group, but there was something uneasy about it. Rey and Auel were staring at each other intensely, but the Shinn couldn't sense it.

"Flay!" a voice called out.

"Milly!" She shouted back.

"Shinn, I guess that's my ride!" She stated, running over to the person who had a female silhouette called 'Milly'.

"Be careful!" Shinn yelled back.

"I will!"

He turned back to the group of Stella, "What a relief. We couldn't get information from her, about her family, I mean."

"Is that so? I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Sting bowed. "Thank you very much."

"Well then, we must be going now." Rey stated.

"We can't thank you ZAFT people enough, for finding our Stella."

"Shinn! Are you going?" Stella asked Shinn, who was now seated on the boat.

"Eh? Oh. Yeah, sorry."

Stella sighed and groaned. She was never going to meet Shinn again, she thought.

"But it's okay now, your brothers are here. Umm…I'm sure we'll meet again, okay?"

"Let's go, Shinn." Rey commanded.

"Alright."

The boat started, and soon it swam back to the ship. "We'll meet again I swear Stella!" Shinn shouted.

"Whew, I never expected that." Auel commented.

"For sure. Stella, let's go."

"Shinn. You said you'd protect Stella."

* * *

**AN: I took advantage of the holiday and watched. So I had the whole day to make a chapter. I think this one's not my best, maybe because there's no action. But I did change things, like Flay appearing with Stella. That's because I have something in store for them. *wink* **

**So yeah, I hope you like it guys! As always, Criticisms and Reviews are always welcome! Bashing and Flaming isn't though. Haha!**

**Trivia: To create Biological CPUs that were capable of being on par with coordinators, scientists took DNA samples of first-gen coordinators who had agreed through bribery.**


	13. Differing Swords

"What in the world happened?!" shouted Djibril.

"You know very well what. We went into battle despite not being ready. It resulted to a considerable amount of damage." Copeland replied. "And on your advice, we declared war. They stopped us and we were left to retreat."

"It's no wonder people from parts of the world are retaliating, and the alliance we have forged is beginning to crumble." Joseph added. He was merely Djibril's puppet.

"I am not interested in your bickering. What I want to know is what you are doing to deal with this situation?!" Djibril asked. "I added fuel to the flame that demanded we defeat and crush the Coordinators. Are you now trying to put that out?" Djibril shouted, slamming his glass of wine on the armrest.

"Djibril!"

"In the end, the weak would always side with the powerful. The victor will become the righteous one!" He proclaimed. "People are retaliating because you people are not doing anything about things going on in places, such as Western Eurasia!"

"But we've done everything we can! Your Phantom Pain didn't even contribute! Instead they have caused more problems!"

"Like I said-" Djibril paused. "That's it. ORB." He then looked at his cat, and smirked.

"I know that nation has sided with us, and they have the firepower. We'll have them go to the Black Sea. As a part of the Alliance, ORB will force ZAFT out."

"They can no longer refuse. During the other day, we were bombarded with a surprise flew out there."

* * *

"The Black Sea?" Todaka questioned.

"Yes. ORB will dispatch its forces to the Black Sea to wipe out the ZAFT Forces. Takemikazuchi will be our flagship, and I will be the Supreme Commander. Since we don't have a Chief Representative, I think we need to be decisive on the course the country would be taking." Yuna said.

"I look forward to working with you all, and this time, sink that ZAFT ship." Yuna added.

"Yes sir!" Todaka and his crewmen saluted.

* * *

"No! Don't!"

"Go away! Don't touch me!" Stella screamed.

"Ahh! Alright, alright! Just calm down."

"Sorry, sorry. We won't take it from you anymore." The scientist said.

Stella had just come back with Sting and Auel. Hours ago, she fell into the ocean and was rescued by Shinn and Flay. She remembered how Flay had comforted her like a mother, and how Shinn treated her kindly and promising her that she won't die, and he'll protect her. She gripped on Shinn's ripped cloth, which was removed by the scientists in order to treat her wound.

"What's wrong?"

"Neo!" Stella shouted, smiling at the fatherly figure she had.

"Ah, well…" the scientist made his way to Neo's side, whispering what had happened. "We figured that we should take a look on her injury before she sleeps, but when we removed the ripped clothing, she became hysterical."

"So that's what happened." Neo said, shrugging his shoulders and walked towards the beautiful teenager sitting on the 'bed'. "Sorry, Stella. Don't worry, no one's gonna take it." He assured, putting his gloved hands on her shoulders. Next, he patted her blonde hair.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Why would somebody take something important from you?" Neo paused.

"So don't worry and get some rest."

Moments later, the three Biological CPUs fell asleep on their beds calmly. "I feel like I've become a wicked man." Neo stated. "I said 'No one would take away something important'…no one my ass." He reasoned.

"You always amaze me with the way you deal with them though." The scientist said.

"Are we happier with or without memories? I think about that from time to time. To become that hysterical, she must've experienced something significant."

"You're right. When she came back, it felt like she had a strong impression of something. Ah, but I'm sure it'll disappear."

"I think they're lucky to not have a memory. They're just built for one job; to destroy the enemy. Any other feelings would be a hindrance to them." The other one said.

"Yeah. I know." Neo replied. "Anyways, I need to be back. Take a good look of what has happened. That girl fears dying more than anything else."

"For her not to die, she has no choice but to destroy." Neo whispered.

* * *

Back on the Minerva, Heine made his first rounds on the ship he was assigned to. He was being escorted by FAITH member Athrun Zala.

"I'm Rey Za Burrel. _Hajimemashite._" Rey saluted.

"Right. The ZAKU Phantom pilot. I'm Heine Westenfluss, looking forward."

"I must say, the Minerva is quite a ship. It's like a hotel in here. A far cry from Nazca ones, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Athrun replied.

"We're you previously on the Nazca-class Commander Westenfluss?" asked Luna.

"Please guys, call me Heine. I hate formal titles." Heine chuckled.

"You're Lunamaria, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Now to answer your question; Yeah. I was in one and participated during the last battle."

Shinn turned around and faced Athrun, quietly asking him, "Uhh, Commander, who are we going to…"

"Commander Westenfluss is my superior, Shinn."

Heine overheard them, and quickly stated out loud while wagging his finger, "Heine." Athrun looked down, embarrassed.

"Eh, don't tell me they address you as 'Commander', Athrun?" Heine laughed.

"A-Ah, well, y-yes…they do."

"He takes command during battles, that's why we call him that, Heine-san." Rey butted in.

"Really? But I don't think it would be great building a wall between your colleagues. Nothing separates us ZAFT pilots, whether we're wearing red or green uniforms, or whether our positions and ranks vary, once we're out on the battlefield, right?"

"Right." Athrun smiled.

"So, I think we should be thinking of everyone as our equal." Heine reaffirmed. "Oh, wait! Maybe you're using this as some sort of a joke since you just came back?"

"Eh? Absolutely not!" Athrun shook his head.

"No, not at all…" Shinn added.

"Then, don't call him Commander. Athrun, stop teasing them!" Heine laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, bottom line is we're a new team today! And we have another member coming in. He'll arrive right about…now."

Just then, another teenager barged through the door and was gasping for air. He had orange hair, but was more saturated than Heine's. The boy was bending over, thus his face couldn't be seen. He was clearly tired, as sweat drops dripped on the floor.

The teen then ran over to the closed circle of comrades. He opened them and immediately rushed towards Heine. "H-Hei….ne! Y-you d-didn't s-sayy we we're-!" The teen continued to inhale oxygen until Shinn finally ran over to the vending machine and grabbed a soda for the tired boy. The boy popped it open and straightened his body while drinking.

Athrun was in complete shock. He knew this guy. His funny demeanor made him scream. "Ahhhhhhh! Ghost!" the navy-blue haired teen screamed, flopping down to the floor as he pointed at the sweaty figure. The orange-haired boy opened his eyes, revealing the blue spheres and looked at Athrun.

"Yo, Athrun!" He lightly greeted!

"R-Rusty!" Athrun shouted.

"Y-You got shot right?!" he added.

"Well…yeah. It wasn't fatal though. After you rushed to the guy that shot me, I made my escape and was in the care of some ORB peeps. Then I returned to ZAFT after the war had ended. But why did you guys make me a tombstone?!" Rusty explained.

"R-Rusty…Mackenzie!"

Rusty then turned back to Heine, pouting and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Heineeeee! Why didn't you tell me we we're being transferred today?!"

"Well, it was more fun wasn't it?"

Rey, Luna and Shinn then all laughed. Later on, they had introduced themselves and Athrun gained his posture back again. The four then made their way to the cafeteria, Athrun and Shinn trailing them from behind.

"I just can't be like that. Dunno why." Athrun said, putting his fingers and cupping his own chin.

"Commander…" Shinn replied.

"It's Athrun, Shinn."

"Oy! What are you guys doing there? Athrun, Shinn!" Heine yelled. "You were going to show me around right?!"

"AH! Right away!" Athrun ran.

The Takemikazuchi had been stationed at the Black Sea, where it was preparing to intercept the Minerva.

"The seas are getting rougher."

"There's still time to go. About an hour till we get there?" Todaka replied.

"I'd say so, captain." Amagi, a lieutenant, replied. "There aren't any low-pressure area systems in our path. But I never thought we would take the route around the Cape of Good Hope."

"It can't be helped. The stage is at the Black Sea. We can't get the audience on the Indian Ocean, right?"

"Certainly. But I don't need to discuss but, I have a serious problem with this dispatch of troops."

"We will not invade, and we will not allow another nation to invade us. And we will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations." Amagi said. "That should be our ideal, but why are we taking part in this?"

"Yes. I know what you're saying. But this is all being done to protect our nation. Although the truth is, no matter the situation, we're hoping the Archangel and Lady Cagalli will protect those ideals." Todaka replied. "If they can't make it, let's just hope Lady Cagalli is watching this battle from somewhere."

"Yes."

The Takemikazuchi and the ORB Fleet managed to make it to Suez, where they met up with the Earth Forces 81st Fleet known as Phantom Pain.

"Really?" Flay asked.

"Yeah. I just hope the battle's not gonna be near the city." Miriallia replied.

"No! Why is ORB participating?" Cagalli cried, much to the dismay of her friends.

"We still don't know whether their planning to attack Gibraltar or us, but timing suggests that they're trying to take back what they lost. I'm sure they want to rebuild their forces in Suez." Talia briefed.

The Minerva's Captain and Deputy Captain were holding a meeting with fellow FAITH Members Athrun Zala and Heine Westenfluss. "Headquarters feels the same way." She added. "It's an endless battle on who would claim it."

"What battle power do they have at Suez aside from reinforcements? Or rather, how large would their forces be in total?"

"A bigger concern than the numbers is that they've got that ship. The Earth Forces carrier that we faced on the Indian Ocean."

"Eh? That ship that took the machines from Armory One?" Arthur said.

"Yes. That's what's making this difficult. You can count on them coming too." Gladys said. "In any case, the ship is leaving and we'll head for the first line of defense at the Dardanelles Strait at the entrance to the sea of Marmara and take guard position. We'll leave in 0600 hours."

"Yes, ma'am!" The three saluted.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, we will prepare to leave immediately." Arthur replied.

"And Athrun."

"Yes?"

"It seems that this time, the ORB military is with them."

"What?"

"It's hard to think of it, but right now, that nation is one of them."

"ORB is…that can't be…"

"ZAFT Forces have been given the instruction to stop the Earth Forces from invading the Black Sea. There's no way we can avoid it, even if given the chance. Will you be alright?"

"Y-Yes."

"What? ORB?" Shinn grumbled.

"Yeah. They're the reinforcements." Lunamaria said. "But right now they're with the Earth Forces, so I think it's kinda expected?"

* * *

Athrun looked at the ocean, thinking if he could really fight against Cagalli and her precious nation. Despite Cagalli not being present, he still thought of it as hers and hers only.

"So you were in ORB all the time after the Great War eh?" Rusty said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"R-Rusty!"

"Well…I can relate with you. It is a great nation after all, despite the battle on Onogoro."

"Y-Yeah…"

"But this city's beautiful too."

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight, Athrun?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well then, who would you not mind fighting against?" Heine said, breaking the two-person chat.

"I-It's not like there's someone I'd rather fight…"

"You know, I thought so. Same here. That sums it up, doesn't it?"

"H-Heine!" Rusty whispered.

"Stop worrying, we're in a war and we're soldiers. Otherwise you'll die."

Athrun gripped his hand, realizing there was nothing he can do about it. "Right."

* * *

As the Minerva closed in on the strait, they have announced Condition Red, where everyone is to proceed to their battle stations and pilots standing by on their machines. Athrun and Shinn were the last ones to get dressed, and Athrun noticed that Shinn was banging the locker.

"Hey, Shinn. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Even though it's ORB, they're the Earth Forces now, right?" Shinn made his way to the elevator, and was soon followed by the hurrying Commander Zala.

"If only Cagalli…If only she had been present, I doubt that this would happen."

"What are you saying?! That bitch?!"

"Hey! She's not." Athrun quickly defended. "She just needs some time to learn about things, but at least she's very honest with her feelings."

"That doesn't help one bit! A representative can't run a nation on feelings alone! The Athha's are all like that!"

"The truth is, you really liked ORB, didn't you? That's why you're angry about it." Athrun replied. "About today's ORB. About the ORB that couldn't save your family."

"You're wrong! There's no way!"

The two men then exited the elevator, and waited in their machines.

"Well then, let's begin Operation Dardanus Dawn!" Yuna stated.

"Huh?" Todaka and Amagi looked at him with confusion.

"Eh? You don't know? The son of Zeus and Electra. It's where the name of this strait came from. Greek Mythology, cool name right?" Yuna winked.

Todaka waved it off, and restated his status. "Mobile Suit teams, begin launch!" Murasames were then flying out of the Takemikazuchi, with the number of sixty mobile suits.

"ORB is so energetic. Considering, the fact that they came from the Pacific Ocean."

"It's because they have something they still want to protect." Neo replied. "Such vigor is commendable. Let's hope that they come out victorious in this battle."

The Minerva had detected ORB's main force gathering around them. With that situation, the only way to come out alive was to fight, and that was the decision Talia Gladys had imposed around them. She had them launch in their mobile suits, and fight to live.

"Athrun Zala, Justice, taking off!"

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Saviour, launching!"

"Rey Za Burrel, Blaze ZAKU, taking off!"

"Heine Westenfluss, GOUF Ignited, taking off!"

"Rusty Mackenzie, Blaze ZAKU, and here we go!"

The six pilots had launched from their storage, and were led by the veteran FAITH member Athrun Zala. "Shinn, Lunamaria, go to the front!"

"Rey and Rusty, you guys defend the ship at all costs. Heine-san, come with me!"

"Heine. Just drop the formality, Athrun." Heine replied.

Meanwhile, the ORB vessels had already opened fire, beginning the battle by hurling several missiles at their targeted ship. Shinn and Lunamaria barely dodged the assault, and counted by firing at the missiles that blazed past them.

Shinn then rapidly turned around and flew towards the center of the enemy field, shooting and destroying one Astray Mobile Suit immediately. He quickly made his way inside, and fired at the enemies surrounding his mobile suit.

"Damn it!" Shinn shouted. He grimly remembered about what happened that day at ORB. The day he had lost everything, and the day he surely hated that country. The Impulse grabbed its beam saber, slashing at one of the Astrays that had its back turned against him.

"Turn to port 30! Adjust firing axis for the Tanhauser." Talia commanded.

"Ma'am?" Arthur said.

"We'll lose them once we clear the strait. That ship is here somewhere."

"What are you doing?! There are only two on the frontlines! Why can't you destroy them?!" Yuna shouted, pounding his arms at the armrest. "Send out all our mobile suits!"

"Sir, you can't!"

"Corner them! We'll destroy them that way!"

The Saviour and the GOUF Ignited dismissed their beam attacks at the incoming enemy missiles and beams, shielding the Minerva from grave danger. Rey and Rusty, together with their Blaze ZAKU Phantoms, were on the ship's deck, doing what they have been ordered to do.

"Damn!" Athrun muttered, as he shot the beam rifle of one of the Murasame's flying towards him. He didn't want to fight them, nor wanting the Minerva to sink. He had no choice but fight.

"Tanhauser, firing position ready!"

"Okay, activate and target the enemy fleet!"

The dark gray ship gradually opened to reveal its hidden cannon. It was being filled up by energy rather quickly. It's target? The ORB Escort Fleet, where it housed the Takemikazuchi.

"Enemy Vessel ready to fire positron cannon!" Todaka quickly took notice, and ordered to evade.  
"Evade! Starboard 20!"

Athrun noticed the Minerva's action, and the sound as the Tanhauser was ready to fire.

"Fire!" Arthur shouted.

Out of the blue, a green beam shot through the Minerva's Positron cannon, stopping its eventual rampage, as it would kill the entire ORB Fleet with the Takemikazuchi Flag Ship. The Tanhauser lost its power, and exploding at the point where it was connected.

The explosion shook the Minerva, and killed several people who were stationed right underneath the cannon. Smoke came out, shocking all of its pilots.

"What?" Rey mumbled.

"What was that? From where?!" Shinn shouted.

From the blazing sun emerged the shadow of the black and white gundam, along with its humongous blue wings. As it stopped from its flight, it emitted red particles of light.

"What the...Freedom! K-Kira!" Athrun realized.

The white machine, the Justice's brother unit. A friend from the past, and the present. The Kira of the skies who has ended the war. The Kira who decided that fighting won't bring anything. Why did this friend of his have come to a conclusion to fire his gun again?

"Tanhauser destroyed! FCS is down!"

"Hurry putting out those fires! Reactivate FCS ASAP!" Talia ordered. She was surprised by the sudden attack of the mobile suit that had recently entered the battlefield. The Minerva quietly lowered its thrusters, setting down on the ocean for repairs in the middle of a battle.

The Impulse, as well as the Justice, flew above the Minerva, looking at the damage the Freedom has brought to their ship. "Why…this bastard!" Shinn shouted.

"Kira." Athrun, confused, was the only thing he could say.

The Archangel then entered the fray, positioning itself behind the powerful, nuclear-powered ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. The hangar opened up, and the white legged-ship produced two more mobile suits both coated with the variants of red to the battlefield.

A familiar face for Athrun, the pink mobile suit that had green eyes launched to the sky. "The Rouge!" Athrun gasped. The darker mobile suit bore a lion insignia with the words 'ORB' in it. That could only belong to someone in the higher-ups of the ORB family. It was none other than the Chief Representative of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha!

"_I-Is that…Rosso Aegis?!"_ Athrun thought. Both mobile suits stopped, with the Strike Rouge Ootori briefly going first. The Rosso Aegis was on the front.

"I am ORB's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha!"

Cagalli's statement seemingly freezed all warriors on the battlefield, and the soldiers of ORB were all in a state of disbelief.

"Cagalli?" Athrun wondered again.

"ORB Forces, stop fighting and withdraw at once!" She commanded.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_ORB has sent reinforcements to ally the Alliance?!" Cagalli puffed._

"_Yes, Cagalli-san. They're going to Suez to help." Murrue replied._

"_What are the emirs thinking?! What the hell is Unato thinking?!" She scowled._

"_But it can't be helped; ORB has allied with the Atlantic Federation." Flay replied to her, much to her dismay. Cagalli didn't want this to happen._

"_Joining the Alliance practically meant joining this." Natarle added._

"_And you acknowledged this right, Cagalli-nee?" Kira asked._

"_Kira." Lacus stopped him, before it gets worse._

"_You didn't think it would come to this?"_

"_I…I…Kira!"_

"_Don't be so hard on your sister, Kira." Flay said._

"_We forced her to come with us." Murrue added. "If she was still in ORB, this probably wouldn't have happened, though she'd have to marry Yuna Roma Seiran." _

"_No, Murrue-san. I think it would still happen, given Cagalli's state of mind back then. I don't think she'd be able to stop this, especially with the presence of that Seiran dude."_

"_But…right now, Cagalli-san is different isn't she? I'm sure that right now, Cagalli-san can clearly see things were not visible to her back then."_

"_Lacus." Cagalli said, making the Pink Songstress smile and reassure her._

"_So, what do we do about it?" Andrew asked, turning around from his seat, Tolle Koenig's former seat. "Now that ORB has added its power to the Alliance, the balance of power is shifting again."_

"_Yes, Andrew-san. You're right." Natarle agreed. _

"_And in the near future-"_

"_Kira. Sortie." Cagalli ordered._

_Kira broke his stature, from being calmly crossed arms, into stepping a foot towards his blonde sister. "Cagalli…"_

"_Call it a foolish sentiment, but if it's possible, I want to stop this battle." She stated. "Orb…Orb must not participate in this fight!" _

"_No…Not just ORB. The reality is, no nation should! Nobody! We can't let the world go on fighting war after war!" Pausing for a bit, she regained her breath. "So please…Kira! Even if it's little at a time…we have to make our way off this misguided path, as well as ORB!"_

* * *

"Although for certain reasons I've been away, it doesn't change the fact that I, the daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, holds the position of Chief Representative of the ORB Union! The ORB Forces must respect the ideals of the nation, stop fighting immediately and withdraw!"

Neo picked up the phone, looking for answers. "Yuna Roma Seiran. How do you explain this?"

"W-Well…you see…"

"Who is that person? Is she really the representative of your country? If so, why did she wait to appear till now to order your forces to pull out? Until I get a satisfying answer, things are not going to be pretty for you and your nation."

"W-Well this is…umm…what I'm saying is…" His eyebrows have definitely hit their toll, as he shouted, "I don't know who that woman is!"

Todaka and Amagi were surprised, thinking that this situation is turning for the worst.

'J.P. Jones. Operation Status: Executed to go' these words flashed on screen on the Abyss, Chaos and Gaia. They were activated to go. The three stolen gundams eyes lit up.

"Yuna-sama! What are you saying?!" asked Todaka.

"That is the ORB Chief Representative Insignia only assigned to Cagalli-sama!" Amagi added.

"That doesn't prove that Cagalli is piloting it!" Yuna replied, panicking.

"However sir, that voice!"

"She's a fake! I'm her husband so I can tell! I-If not…she's being brainwashed!" Yuna shouted. "My true, sane Cagalli would never make a fool out of me!"

"Yuna-sama!"

"What are you still doing?! Fire at that ship!"

"How can you do such a thing?" Todaka muttered.

"If we don't the Earth Forces would attack us!" Yuna reasoned.

"I-I've come this far for ORB! We can't quit now!"

"Aim missiles. Target, Unknown Mobile Suit." Todaka emotionlessly said.

"Captain Todaka!"

"We are going to fire at the misleading rebels!"

"Hurry up and fire!" Yuna shouted.

"_I'm counting on you. Freedom." _Todaka held. "Fire!" he shouted. It prompted the other ORB ships to fire its missiles and guns at the Archangel group. However…

Kira plunged through the air, shielding Cagalli and Flay by putting the Freedom on the multi-lock target Hi-MAT mode, effortlessly destroying the incoming missiles. Multi-colored beam shots came out of the Freedom's five guns namely the Lupus Beam Rifle, Balaena Plasma Cannons and the Xiphas Railguns at the side-skirts.

"ORB Forces! I told you to withdraw!" Cagalli cried out.

The Three Armory Gundams then launched from J.P. Jones, the Alliance's flagship. They were then followed by multiple Windams, strengthening the fighting force against ZAFT's Minerva.

"The Minerva's wounded, take it down today!" Ordered Neo.

"I've been waiting for this, just leave it to me!" Auel said.

"Arthur! Intercept!" Talia said.

Things have gotten out of hand again, as the ORB Murasames and Astrays, together with the EA's Windams, targeted the lone Minerva. The Chaos, Abyss and Gaia intercepted their mobile suits. Shinn on the Abyss, Justice on Sting, and Lunamaria on the Gaia. These three locked their hands on their battle intensely.

Meanwhile, Kira and the others knew what to do. "Cagalli. It's no use. Stand back and I'll do what I can." Kira reasoned, going out to the frontlines. "Flay, Archangel, protect Cagalli from incoming mobile suits." He ordered.

"Okay." Flay responded.

The Freedom flew even more, and stopped at the exact location Kira wanted it to be. The Multi-targeting monitor popped up, and Kira selected all the mobile suits that he could reach. In a matter of seconds, the Freedom re-entered its Hi-MAT Full Burst mode and disabled the selected suits. Kira took out their weapons, and or their thrusters.

"Load the Type-8 Shells!" Yuna ordered. "Barrage them!" he shouted.

These Type-8 shells were then loaded into ORB Vessel Cannons, and later on the Minerva was showered with these. Unfortunately for the Minerva, these missiles, once shot down, would become shrapnel that would puncture any metal.

Rusty and Rey, both on the Minerva's deck, were dealt with extreme casualty by these missiles, disabling their suits for battle. "Shit! These guys are crazy!" Rusty shouted.

"Have those guys come back now!" Talia ordered, bringing back Rey and Rusty in hopes of not endangering their lives any further.

"Minerva, send out the Blast Silhouette!" Shinn ordered.

"Sending out the Blast Silhouette!" Meyrin responded.

With it, the Impulse had changed its weapons, going for the much more long-ranged pack designed for this kind of battle. "I will turn things around!" Shinn shouted, as he spammed the Blast Impulse's beams everywhere, destroying and taking down the ORB and EA Forces, but for a large price. He was quickly running out of energy.

"I'll beat you!" shouted Lunamaria. The Saviour and Gaia both had their beam sabers on hand, and both girls fighting it out to the fullest. The Saviour dashed towards the Gaia with its shield first, knocking the Gaia to the sea. As the Gaia rose up, Lunamaria jumped through and slashed the mobile suits' left arm.

Going for revenge, the Gaia took out her beam rifle and shot the Saviour's legs, making it fall to the ground. In a swift moment, it would become Stella's victory. She aimed at the Saviour's cockpit, with plans to eliminate the red suit completely.

Unexpectedly, an orange GOUF strutted through and threw the Slayer Whip Heat Rod, grabbing the Gaia's beam rifle, electrifying it and short-circuiting it. Ultimately, it got destroyed. Discouraged by the outcome, Neo ordered Stella to retreat.

Heine then picked up Lunamaria, and brought her back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Athrun repeatedly tried to contact the Freedom, but it seems that Kira wasn't accepting any calls unless it's from the Archangel Forces. "Kira! Stop this!" he repeatedly shouted, hoping that his best friend would hear his cry.

The Chaos then entered his sight through the alarm, startling him. Athrun then battled with the Chaos again. Sting, fed up with Athrun's skills, launched his gun-barrels instantly. Athrun, with his worries, got angered by this development as well. He back-flipped and reattached the Justice's Fatum-00, entering his own Full Burst mode and disabling the Chaos. Defeated, Sting too had retreated.

"Damn it! How can you be defeated?!" Neo shouted, slamming his fists at the monitor.

* * *

"You're going down today, bastard!" Auel shouted. The Abyss rose from the depths of the ocean, and fired at the Impulse. Shinn, with the help of the mobile suits' alarm, lowered the Impulse's thrusters, making it fall on the ocean. Once he was clear, he fired it up again and the dark green gundam flew out of the suffocation.

"Today I'll get you like a helpless fish!" The Abyss drew its spear and locked it heavily against the Impulse's. He swung it down, hoping that he would get this guy, or else, they won't be fulfilling their duties, or rather their life goals again.

"Dammit!" Shinn shouted. The Abyss again transformed back and jumped on the water, circling the confused coordinator. Finally, it revealed itself, firing missiles and disorienting Shinn.

The Impulse, shook from the impact on the water, was getting outmaneuvered. "Keep your eyes open you fool!" Auel shouted, going in for the kill. He fired all his beams at the Impulse, who turned around and let the Blast Silhouette get destroyed.

Shinn, fighting for his life, then entered the mode he had been looking for since the start of this battle. _"I must…save them!" _Shinn thought and finally shouting it too. The red seed has again fallen on the fragile glass. "You fucking bastard!" the Impulse swung his spear on the front, throwing it like a javelin.

With no time to react, the Abyss got impaled by Shinn's spear right through the cockpit, killing the blue-haired teenage Biological CPU. He fell to the waters, and moments later, exploded.

"AUEL!" Sting shouted. Their comrade and brother has fallen.

"Minerva, send me a Sword Silhouette right now! Fire the Deuterion Beam too!" Shinn said.

"I don't like your tone, but we'll do it." Talia reluctantly agreed.

The Minerva had once again launched another backpack for the Impulse, and this time it carried several melee weapons.

"ORB Forces I told you to stop fighting at once! I am the country's representative, cease this fight!" Cagalli once again shouted.

* * *

"Again! You and your pathetic ideals!" Shinn shouted. As the Impulse received its new pack, Shinn drew one of his boomerangs and threw it at the Rosso Aegis. "No don't!" Athrun shouted, but it was too late.

The Strike Rouge intercepted the boomerangs using its shield and shot it with its rifle, creating a mini explosion which Flay had used to go in for the offensive. She drew in the Anti-Ship Sword, and swung it on the Sword Impulse.

Fortunately for Shinn, he has the SEED, allowing him to react quicker than most coordinators. He countered her attack with his own sword. Flay, seeing this development, ducked in, avoiding the large sword of the red and white gundam. "Damn!"

"Shinn stop! Don't fight her!" Athrun shouted.

Locking swords again, Shinn got fired up. He wanted to save them. "I've had enough!" Shinn shouted. He then overpowered Flay by using his other anti-ship sword, pressuring Flay to fall back. Coincidentally, Kira entered the skirmish. With his beam saber in hand, he swung it on the Impulse's head, disabling the mobile suit.

"Flay, go back!" Kira shouted.

"Roger!"

Angered, Kira went into SEED mode and disabled the Impulse, leaving only the torso with its backpack attached. At the same time, the Minerva was again sprinkled with shrapnel.

"Damn! Minerva, send me brand new ones! I'll destroy them!" Shinn ordered. The Core Splendor then detached from the fallen one and reattached itself to the newly-sent one. Using the Force Silhouette, he flew back to the ship to defend it.

* * *

Finally, Athrun had managed to establish a connection with Kira.

"Kira stop this!"

"Athrun!"

The Justice and Freedom, once brothers, broke their bond again as these war veterans locked their swords again.

"Why are you fighting again?"

"Athrun, go back to ORB and stop!"

"No, you stop it Kira!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Minerva, things were getting pretty ugly.

"Follow me!"

"No! Stop it!" Cagalli ordered.

"I-It's Lady Cagalli!"

"What reason does ORB have to keep attacking that ship?" she asked. "You must not attack it! ORB doesn't fire at anyone who isn't an enemy!"

"L-Lady Cagalli! It is her!" an ORB soldier commented.

"No, she's an imposter!"

"Out of the way!" said the leader unit, surprising Cagalli.

"These orders come from our nation's current leader, Yuna Roma Seiran! His intentions are now the nations! And as soldiers of ORB, it is our duty to fulfill his orders."

"You can't!"

"This is our path, and we must stick to it till the very end! Don't you realize that?!" the soldier imposed.

"Wait, just listen!" she reasoned.

"Please move aside. From the moment we left our country, we knew this day would come."

"But that's-"

"If you do not move, I will remove you by force!"

The Murasame grabbed the Rosso's Arms, and throwing it out of their lane.

"Cagalli!" Kira shouted, pausing his battle with Athrun for a moment.

"Today you will see our tears, and determination!" Multiple Murasames, that were in their flight mode begun hurling towards the ship at an explicit speed. As the ORB and EA's fighting force was decreasing, the only thing that ORB has left to do was protect their pride as being soldiers of a great nation, thus coming to a point that they had to commit kamikaze.

"No don't do it!" Cagalli cried out.

These Murasames then fired an all-out attack at the Minerva while flying at a high rate, firing their missiles. Lunamaria and Heine, who took the place of Rey and Rusty, had been hit by the impact and throwing them back inside the mobile suit hangar, damaged.

"Onee-chan!" Meyrin shouted.

"You bastards!" Shinn shouted. He started to shoot at the Murasames making their way to the ship. Shinn's skill was very well extraordinary, but even Kira in the Freedom could not stop the kamikazes during that time.

"Maximum engines! Hard to port!" Talia said, taking notice of what the enemy is about to do. "For ORB!" the guy shouted, clashing with the Minerva's cannon, Isolde. The front part of the ship exploded, creating turmoil on the ship yet again.

Cagalli could not do anything but bury herself in disbelief. Her nation, the nation that swore that would never attack any other nation or take part in any wars, have been giving it their all at killing the enemy, and it had led the soldiers to die for their nation. She didn't want any of this to happen.

"Main guns and starboard catapult have been damaged! Fire on board!"

"Hurry up and put out the fire!"

"CIWS operating at 40 percent!"

"Saviour has been badly damaged! We're bringing it back in!" Meyrin reported.

"Send me another Sword Silhouette!"

"We're almost there! Finish them off!" Neo ordered. Despite their weakening force, such opportunity would not be wasted.

"T-This is good! This is what should we be doing!" Yuna exclaimed.

* * *

"Athrun!" Kira shouted. The Freedom and Justice's Lacerta beam sabers locked, as both suits were the only significant ones left on the battlefield. "The Earth Forces set this up! Are you saying we should let the Minerva sink?!" Athrun replied.

The Impulse again changed from the Red-Yellow-Blue Color Scheme into the much more menacing Red-Black-White look.

"Why can't you understand?!" Kira shouted back.

"Just fall back and stay there! You said you didn't want to fight, but here you are!"

* * *

"Okay, we'll move forward too." Todaka ordered, drawing a confused face from Yuna Roma. "Engines to the maximum!"

"Yes sir! Engines to maximum!" Amagi ordered.

"B-But…you know…" Yuna mumbled.

"We have to sink the Minerva right?"

"Eh?"

The Impulse then drew its anti-ship swords, landing on an ORB Naval Fleet and quickly dispatching it by slashing through the bridge. He jumped from ship to ship, sending them all to the bottom of the ocean.

"Stop it!" Cagalli shouted. Her very own military was getting dismantled by Shinn's Impulse, and yet again, she found herself just crying and realizing her powerlessness. She put the thrusters to the maximum, trying to save everything she had worked for.

* * *

"Cagalli!" Kira said. The Freedom flew away from the Justice. Confused, Athrun still trailed Kira.

"Athrun…I understand. I know what you're saying…but Cagalli…" he paused.

"But at this moment, Cagalli's crying! She's crying because this happened! Why can't _you _understand?! Huh Athrun?!" Kira shouted.

"And yet, you're saying that these sacrifices can't be helped? That it's all Cagalli and ORB's fault?" he added. "If that's what you're saying, you are attacking what Cagalli is trying to save!"

"K-Kira!"

"Then, I have no choice but to fight you again!" Kira entered SEED mode, provoking his instincts and disabling the Justice by shooting at the Fatum-00's thrusters and some of the mobile suits' limbs.

"Athrun-san!" Meyrin shouted, as the alarm for the Justice has been sent off. Talia looked at her, and instantly knew what happened. Athrun had lost.

* * *

The Takemikazuchi slowly made its way towards the Minerva, firing its guns at it the moment they had closed in. "Everyone on this ship, evacuate and head to the Archangel." Todaka commanded. The flagship traded missiles and shots with the Minerva, essentially destroying it bit by bit.

"What are you doing?! Todaka!" Yuna grabbed Todaka's collar, as the ship was getting hit and blown.

"At this rate, we'll sink!"

"Yuna-sama, please evacuate!"

"All hands, abandon ship!"

"Yes, sir." Amagi affirmed.

"What is that ship doing, heading straight for us?!" Talia wondered.

"Stop it! Takemikazuchi!" Cagalli shouted. Each shot from the Minerva had punctured through the ship's interior, and parts of it were falling to the ocean.

The Impulse alarm had set off, meaning Cagalli was nearby. A berserk Shinn then fired his beam rifle at her, but the shot was taken in by several ORB Murasames, protecting their Chief Representative from further harm. "Cagalli-sama, please stay ba-"

"Cagalli!" Flay yelled. The Strike Rouge soared through the sky, grabbing the Rosso Aegis and dragging it back to the Archangel. Flay knew she would get slapped by Cagalli later, but this was probably the best thing to do.

* * *

Another shot had sliced the Takemikazuchi. "I'll carry out your orders and destroy the Minerva to the very end. I will also take full responsibility for the ships and soldiers lost!" Todaka said. Startled, Yuna gradually let go of Todaka's uniform. "After this, the whole world will hear of ORB's bravery. That's what you wanted right?!" Todaka shouted, this time, he was the one grabbing Yuna, and throwing the 'leader' of ORB towards Amagi.

"Escort the commander. You are to abandon this ship too! That's an order! Not for Yuna Roma, but for ORB!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Every soldier saluted.

"I will stay!" Amagi reported.

"No!"

"I won't have it any other way!" Amagi retorted.

"No!"

"I will take full responsibility for everything! You're in-charge from now on!"

"Sir, no!"

"If you decide to sacrifice your life now, ORB will be over!"

"Go to the Archangel, now! I'm sure that someday, they will bring us back to the right path!"

"Captain Todaka."

"Please. For me, and for the soldiers who regretfully lost their lives today."

"Go!"

The Impulse took them all down. One to go and that 'one' is Takemikazuchi, who is heading straight for the Minerva. The Sword Impulse jumped and got so high. It landed on the ORB Flagship, behind the bridge, where Todaka was waiting.

Shinn walked menacingly and slowly to the bridge, and eventually, his rage has overcome his senses. The Takemikazuchi was no more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"

* * *

**AN: Well that was an exhausting long chapter. I wrote this for three days, and on the last day, which is today, I'm sick. So my mind ain't processing that well. Hm…what more. This is probably the longest chapter I've done, but I'm hoping that you found the twist, as I merged the battle of Dardanelles and Crete together in one big event. So yeah, hope you guys like it! Criticisms, comments are allowed, but Character bashing and flaming are not. Thanks guys!**

**Trivia: The Le Crueset team was composed of Miguel Aiman, Rusty Mackenzie, Athrun Zala, Nicole Amalfi, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. Miguel was killed by Kira and Rusty was shot, but as you can see he fled the battle and nursed himself. So, the Crueset team is back! :D**


End file.
